Le chant d'une sirène
by castfan
Summary: Une soirée entre 'amis" qui ne se déroule pas comme prévue et se transforme en une mission qui a des conséquence fâcheuse.. ou pas, cela dépend du point de vue. DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

_Blabla: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux!  
_

_cette petit histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, je tente donc de la retranscrire, en principe 4 chapitres, mais aucun écrit d'avance. la suite uniquement s'il y a un minimum de demande. le chapitre 2 (dans ma tête) est un peu violent;  
_

_je suis fan de torchwood et SPN, cette fic n'est pas rééllement un cross-over mais quand j'ai imaginé un beau mec pour draguer Castiel, Jack Harkness s'est imposé à moi! si vous ne connaissez pas, ce n'est pas grave, imaginez un gars super sexy avec un sourire à tomber et vous aurez une idée!_

_Bonn lecture et please une review (positive ou négative si c'est constructif)_

* * *

_- Et cass, tu te bouges un peu.. sinon je pars sans toi_

Sam passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte qui donnait dans la salle de bain de la petite chambre de motel que les deux frères partageaient. Il ne savait pas que l'ange était présent, et se demandait ce que Dean et lui avait bien pu encore imaginer.

Depuis que Castiel lui avait dit qu'il était curieux de connaitre réellement le mode de vie et surtout les sensations des humains pour mieux les comprendre, Dean adorait trouver de nouvelles expériences à lui faire expérimenter... et l'ange le suivait comme un mouton sans jamais poser de question. Il aurait pourtant du commencer à être plus méfiant.

_- Dean, tu es sur que ce pantalon est à ma taille, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger, ce n'est vraiment pas confortable._

L'ange était habillé d'un jean très, très moulant et d'un pull bleu qui mettait en avant le bleu profond de ses yeux.

_- Après ton coup foireux de la dernière fois, on va tenter une nouvelle approche et pour ça il vaut mieux que tu mises sur le physique, fais moi confiance. Et ça, ça veut dire que tu dois te débarrasser un moment de ton vieux trench-coat._

_- Je ne suis quand même pas sur…_

_- Faut savoir ! c'est toi qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour expérimenter toutes les sensations humaines ! et je peux te dire, que celle là tu ne l'oublieras pas, demande à ton amie Anna ! lui répondit le brun avec un grand sourire, satisfait de lui._

Castiel repensa à ce moment, Anna avait eu effectivement l'air d'apprécier ce baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec l'ainé des winchester, et lui-même avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il avait préféré ignorer en détournant le regard pour ne pas voir son protégé enlacer tendrement l'autre ange.

_- En tout cas, moi j'ai des besoins et je sors, fais comme tu veux. Tu peux aussi rester avec l'intello de service pour bosser. (Sam lui balançait déjà un coussin dans la tête) C'est un autre genre d'expérience beaucoup moins plaisant, à mon humble avis. Si tu veux rester puceau toute ta très longue vie, ce n'est pas mon problème._

Sam observa Castiel qui paraissait un peu perdu. Il voyait bien que, s'il acceptait cette sortie, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à Dean, et passer du temps avec lui.

Et celui-ci se comportait comme d'habitude comme le dernier des salaud à ce moquer de lui sur ce sujet qui, pour un ange, pouvait s'avérer sensible. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il était usuel d'aborder dans se culture et il pouvait en plus craindre les conséquences de cet acte charnel.

Anna ne s'était pas attirée plus de problème en couchant avec Dean, et Castiel avait déjà été déchu donc qu'avait-il à craindre de plus ? pourquoi était-il si réticent à faire l'amour pour la première fois ?

Il y avait déjà eu des tentatives qui s'étaient soldées par des échecs.

D'abord, Castiel avait un gros problème de communication avec les humains en général et les femmes en particulier.

Il est certain que parler de sa relation père-fille à une call girl entrain d'essayer de faire son boulot ça n'aidait pas. De même que rappeler à une jeune femme, entrain de vous embrasser délicatement dans le cou, qu'elle avait tout à fait le droit de tromper son mari parcequ'il en faisait autant de son coté et pas qu'une seule fois…

Le problème de Castiel était son honnêteté et ça sincérité… A moins que tous ces échecs aient été délibérés ?

Depuis qu'il avait libéré Dean de l'enfer, les choses s'étaient enchainées beaucoup trop rapidement pour lui. Il était un fier et déterminé soldat du seigneur et maintenant, à force de fréquenter les winchester, il doutait de tout, se posait des questions sans cesse et éprouvait de drôles de choses, pas forcément désagréables mais très perturbantes. Il avait essayé d'en parler à son protégé et c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient atterri ici. Dean avait décrété que c'était le meilleur moyen de le « soulager ».

Le problème était sa nature : en tant qu'ange, il ne pouvait détacher ses besoins physiques de ses sentiments, contrairement à Dean. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, en vain. Et voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans un jean super moulant en route pour une destination louche.

Dean arborait se sourire satisfait qu'il avait lorsqu'il pensait avoir eu une idée de génie, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le pauvre Castiel.

_- Non c'est bon, je t'accompagne, si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, je te fais confiance et ça m'occupera un peu l'esprit s'empressa de répondre l'ange déchu._

_- Euh cass, c'est pas fait pour t'occuper l'esprit en principe... Allez en route_

* * *

Au bout de 15 minutes, l'impala ce gara devant un bar très éclairé et qui ne semblait pas très bien famé. Un des lieux de prédilections de Dean Winchester. L'ange déchu se demandait vraiment ce qu'il venait faire dans un tel endroit.

Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions depuis qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser son libre arbitre. Cela impliquait de faire de nombreux choix, comme celui de trahir ses frères au bénéfice de son protégé, mais jusque là il n'avait rien regretté, il se sentait tellement en vie.. des fois un peu trop en vie à son gout.. il ressentait de plus en plus souvent de drôles de sensations depuis quelques temps, surtout quand Dean était dans le coin. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de l'accompagner dans son activité favorite : la chasse aux filles.

Oui il avait envie de tout expérimenter mais il aurait préféré que ce soit avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, ce n'était déjà pas facile pour lui, alors avec une parfaite inconnue… Il repensa une fois de plus avec un pincement au cœur, qu'il ne su interpréter, à la complicité qu'il avait pu voir entre Anna et Dean.

Dean était déjà accoudé au bar entrain de faire un état des lieux lorsque Castiel l'interpella. Il se retourna et se trouva presque nez à nez avec l'ange qui se tenait beaucoup trop près à son gout.

_- Je me disais… vu que tu es un spécialiste dans ce domaine, (ce qui tira un sourire de fierté à son protégé) et notre lien particulier, tu n'as qu'à m'initier toi-même.._

Dean failli s'étouffer, il écarta la bouteille de bière qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres et en recracha une partie. Castiel le regardait avec cet air d'innocence qu'il savait si bien adopter et qui empêchait Dean de l'étriper à chaque fois qu'il sortait ce genre de conneries.

_- castiel, ne me dis que pas une fois dans ta vie, tu ne t'es penché sur le mode de vie de nous autres petits humains ! ce genre de relation implique en principe un homme et une femme, en tout cas c'est comme ça que je la préfère ! Donc même si tu es super sexy dans ce petit jean, trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre_

_**et mais ça va pas, n'importe quoi ! je viens de dire à cass qu'il était sexy ! faut vraiment que je me trouve une fille**_

_- bon écoute, les dernières expériences n'ont pas été concluantes mais ce coup ci on va adopter une autre technique : tu ne dis pas un mot ! Avec ta gueule d'ange et ton regard perdu je suis sure qu'elles vont toutes vouloir s'occuper de toi. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire et tout se passera en douceur. On va commencer par boire un ou deux verres pour se détendre un peu._

Ils passèrent ainsi une partie de la soirée à discuter tranquillement en descendant une quantité astronomique d'alcool, même pour un ange ! Ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les 2 et Dean avait perdu de vue son objectif premier, l'opération dépucelage d'ange ! ça devenait urgent de s'occuper de ça parcequ'avec ses remarques sur leur lien particulier, l'affectation qu'il lui portait, ça commençait à être de plus en plus tendancieux.

Le winchester appréciait beaucoup son ange mais il était hétéro à fond ! et ce genre de remarques ajoutées à une proximité beaucoup trop fréquente (Castiel ne savait décidément pas respecter son espace vital et se retrouvait souvent beaucoup trop près de lui) commençait à le déstabiliser. Une fois qu'il aurait gouté aux vrais plaisirs de la chair, il était sur que l'ange comprendrait mieux les barrières à ne pas franchir. L'amitié entre mecs s'était une chose, l'amour et le désir une autre.. Il fallait vraiment qu'il n'ait aucune expérience pour tout mélanger comme ça..

Ses réflexions le ramenèrent à la réalité, et il dit à Castiel qu'il était temps que chacun tente sa chance de son côté (quoique pour lui, il n'était pas question de chance mais juste de son charme naturel), il avait remarqué une jolie petite blonde à la silhouette bien agréable qui n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil.

_- Bon tu te souviens, évite de parler et laisse toi faire. Tu comprendras vite comment ça marche._

Dean eu un petit remord en le laissant comme ça, seul et perdu. Enfin il n'était pas loin, il pourrait toujours jeter un coup d'œil.. Et 3 minutes plus tard son ange était déjà en galante compagnie,. Voilà il s'était inquiété pour rien ! A lui de prendre un peu de bon temps.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, après que sa jolie blonde ait accepté de le laisser respirer (c'est-à-dire qu'elle sorte sa langue de sa bouche pendant quelques minutes), le temps pour elle d'aller se repoudrer le nez, l'ainé des winchester se tourna vers le bar pour voir comment évoluaient les choses pour Castiel et fut surpris de le voir rire avec un homme.

Bon sang ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu, il se demandait pourquoi ça l'énervait autant de le voir s'amuser sans lui.. non ce qui l'énervait c'est qu'il était vraiment incapable de respecter des instructions pourtant basiques.. bon ça ne sera encore pas ce soir qu'il rentrera avec une fille. Dean allait devoir expédier sa conquête rapidement pour aller encore s'occuper de lui..

Il s'approcha des deux hommes.

_- ça va cass ? on va bientôt renter si tu veux_

_- prends ton temps Dean, finalement ce monsieur ne trouve pas ma conversation si ennuyeuse et bizarre que ça, je passe donc une bonne soirée. En plus son âme est presque aussi belle que la tienne_

_- chut… tu sais que tu n'es pas censé faire ce genre de remarque_

l'inconnu avait repéré leur petit échange et décida d'intervenir

_- excuse moi je ne savais pas que tu étais accompagné._

_- Quoi ? _Non rougit Dean_, on est juste venu entre copains, d'ailleurs je vais rejoindre mon amie. Amuses toi bien cass ! et n'oublie pas mes instructions !_

L'autre homme interrogea Castiel du regard.

_- Tu es en mission pour la soirée, genre mission super dangereuse? Je peux t'aider? j'adore l'aventure., je trouve ça tellement excitant ! Dit-il avec un sourire ravageur._

L'ange pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas une référence ou une expression

_- une mission?_

_- ton ami ne vient pas de te dire de respecter ses ordres?_

_- oh, ça ! il me donne un coup de main pour m'aider à avoir une « expérience sexuelle » dit-il innocemment._

Jack failli s'étouffer en recrachant sa bière.

_- Il t'aide à quoi?_

_- c'est un peu compliqué.._

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a donné comme bon conseil pour parvenir à tes fins? tu es plutôt sexy, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué, à moins que tu ne sois très exigeant. Y-a-til quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ce soir?

Castiel jeta un regard involontaire vers le fond de la salle où Dean était encore très occupé avec une nouvelle femme.

_- Non pas pour le moment .Dean m'a dit d'attendre et de me laisser faire. Qu'il valait mieux que je ne pose pas trop de questions pour éviter de dire des choses idiotes qui feraient fuir les gens. C'est d'ailleurs très vexant.. je 'ai pas l'habitude de dire des choses absurdes,, uniquement des vérités._

Jack trouvait la situation étrange, il s'était dit qu'il allait vraiment passer un mauvais moment en venant dans ce trou pourri pour surveiller la faille mais il sentait qu'il allait finalement passer une très bonne soirée. Un joli petit « ange » innocent, inexpérimenté et totalement à sa merci.. ça allait vraiment être une belle soirée.. pour tous les deux !

_- Donc en fait, si je comprends bien, ton seul objectif ce soir, c'est de t'envoyer en l'air avec la première personne qui te le proposera. Plutôt homme, femme?_

_- ça n'a pas d'importance, seule l'âme compte pour moi_

Jack trouva la réponse assez étonnante, mais il en avait croisé des personnes bizarres, de terre ou d'ailleurs. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça. Surtout que celui-là avait des yeux bleus à a se damner, et un joli petit cul aussi, d'après ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir, trop rapidement à son gout.

_- Euh.. et est ce qu'il y a une âme qui te plairait par ici? Lui demanda t-il sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait._

_- ici la plupart des âmes sont ternes ou tachées. Celle de Dean rayonne particulièrement en cet endroit. La votre est assez particulière, elle parait s'étendre indéfiniment dans le temps, j'ai dû mal à la voir correctement_

Bon, ce n'était peut être pas juste un allumé super sexy, à priori, il pouvait voir certaines caractéristique de sa personnalité. En plus d'être mignon à mort, il pouvait voir en lui.

_- Comme ça j'ai une âme intéressante? Rien ne t'empêche de l'explorer davantage, Castiel_. Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'ange pour lui caresser la joue.

Castiel réfléchis, effectivement, c'est ce que Dean voulait et au moins celui-ci avait une âme plutôt belle.

_- mais je crois que Dean pensait plutôt à une femme pour ce gendre d'expérience._

_- je croyais que tu te moquais de ce genre de détail, nous sommes tous les enfants de dieu, créé dans le même moule, seule l'enveloppe change un peu, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter à ce détail et tu n'as aucune raison d'obéir tout le temps à ton ami !_

Cette fois c'est castiel qui se rapprocha de Jack lui donnant le feu vert .

Celui-ci glissa doucement sa bouche tout contre son oreile et lui susurra de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il serait trés doux. Castiel eu un léger frémissement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud si près de lui. Jack descendit tout doucoument le long de son cou. Castiel retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qui'il lui prenne les lévres .. c'est chaud, humide, très humide, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette sensation. Tiens jack essayait de faire pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

Jack se rendit compte du peu de sensations que généraient son baiser, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ne susciter que si peu de réaction à ses partenaires. Il réfléchit un instant. Ce beau brun avait plutôt l'air du genre à se poser beaucoup de questions, il devait marcher aux sentiments plus qu'aux hormones.. il lui fallait donc un petit stimulant pour ressentir un peu plus ses attentions. Il avait remarqué ses regards envers son « ami ». Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ses partenaires crier un autre nom que le sien quand il leur procurait du plaisir mais ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, du moment qu'il entendait ce beau petit brun crier.

_- castiel, ferme les yeux!_

_- pourquoi?_

_- tu n'es pas censé obeir sans poser de question ? ferme les yeux!_

L'ange s'exécuta

_- maintenant imagine que c'est ton ami Dean qui se tient en face de toi. Qui passe doucement sa main sur ta joue..._

Les joues de castiel prirent une jolie teinte rosée

_- ….que c'est lui qui se penche pour t'embrasser délicatement le cou.. remonte lentement jusqu'à ta bouche._

Castiel sentit de nouveau le souffle tiède tout près de sa bouche mais cette fois les sensations étaient beaucoup plus fortes.

_- .. qu'il dépose un délicat baiser, presqu'une caresse sur tes lèvres._

Castiel ne pu retenir un léger gémissement de frustration. Il commençait à avoir très chaud.

Jack approfondi son baiser. Sa langue força la barrière de ses lèvres, Castiel commençait à lui répondre, timidement… puis avec plus de force. Le baiser était intense, les deux langues se mélangeant presque comme dans un combat dont l'ange était le perdant consentant.

Jack commença à promener ses mains partout sur son corps, le long de son dos, sur sa nuque, sur son torse.. elles commencérent à descendre très lentement vers le bassin du chatain, qui se cambrait contre le sien. Pour un débutant, il était plutôt doué, avec ses mouvements lanscinants, ses petits cris étouffés, il était entrain de le rendre fou…. C'était comme sortir une perle de son écrin sauvage, son ami était vraiment stupide ou aveugle pour laisser cette chance à quelq'un d'autre. Prendre sa vertu allait vraiment être un moment mémorable.

Il pressa sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière sans ménagement.

Son « ami » était de retour et n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier leur proximité. Il s'était bien rendu compte, lors de leur première conversation de la jalousie du brun mais, il avait tenté sa chance…

_- Castiel !_

L'ange mit un certain avant de recouvrer ses esprits

_- oh cass qu'est ce que tu fiches ? c'est vraiment répugnant ! entouré de jolies filles, tu ne trouves pas d'autres occupations que d'emballer le seul PD du bar !_

Castiel ne sut pas ce qui le mit dans un tel état, le fait que Dean l'ai interompu en un moment aussi agréable, qu'il insulte ouvertement devant son nouvel ami ou qu'il lui rappelle à quel point l'amour entre hommes et donc entre eux le dégoutait… mais il vit rouge pendant un moment .. et comme il était hors de question de faire du mal à Dean, il préfera sortir du bar et s'éclipser aussitôt.

Le winchester le suivit dehors, conscient qu'il l'avait blessé .. mais l'ange avait déjà disparu.

Il aurait du le laisser tranquille, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, quand il l'avait vu, alangui contre cet autre homme, il était devenu fou, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction..

Il en était là de ses pensées, lorsqu'une jolie jeune femme l'interpella… il n'était pas d'humeur badine et lui répondit à peine, se préparant à retrouver son impala pour renter à l'hôtel

Il ne parvint cependant jamais jusqu'à elle, puisqu'il reçut tout à coup un violent coup sur la nuque le plongeant dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

_Avant tout, je rappelle le rating M, il n'est pas là pour rien : mention de torture et de relation pas vraiment consentie. J'ai un peu honte d'avoir écrit ça (première tentative de lemon), mais c'est un truc qui me trottait dans la tête. (ok je suis un peu tordue) Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre (peut-être 3-4)._

* * *

Dean se sentit émerger doucement de son état d'inconscience. Il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision encore trouble, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Bon il était dans un bar, il s'était encore pris la tête avec l'autre emplumé et puis.. plus rien, c'était le trou.

Il essaya de se relever avant de se rendre compte qu'il était maintenu sur une table, les mains et les pieds maintenus par des attaches, il tira sur les liens, en vain, il avait peu d'espoir de s'en sortir si facilement mais il fallait tenter sa chance ! On avait pris le soin de lui retirer sa chemise.

Tout cela n'était pas très rassurant… quel monstre ou démon avait-il pu énerver cette fois ?

Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver des indices et surtout un moyen de s'échapper de ce mauvais plan ! Il semblait être dans une chambre, plutôt impersonnelle. A priori il devait être dans un hôtel, plutôt haut de gamme, avec un immense lit au milieu de la pièce, on aurait carrément dit une suite nuptiale !

La jolie jeune femme qui l'avait interpellé à la sortie du bar ouvrit la porte, Dean, en preux chevalier s'inquiéta aussitôt pour elle.

_- Et ma jolie, ne restez pas ici ! sortez et allez chercher du secours !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu devrais plutôt te demander comment toi tu vas t'en sortir_

Ok, il aurait pu s'en douter. Ce n'est pas parcequ'elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son air angélique et ses courbes plantureuses, qu'elle n'en avait pas après sa vie ! C'est vraiment dommage, quel gâchis ! Il se demandait comment il ne l'avait pas remarquée hier ! En temps normal il l'aurait draguée au premier coup d'œil… ah oui, il avait du baybisitter son imbécile d'ange ! Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul, dans une situation pas vraiment reluisante.

Quelles étaient ses possibilités ? Sam l'imaginait entrain de passer une bonne soirée et ne le chercherait pas, au mieux avant le lendemain. Il allait donc devoir trouver une solution pour s'en sortir seul.

_- D'accord, tu es folle de mon corps, comme toutes les autres, mais il y avait certainement un autre moyen de me le demander._ Tenta-t-il de plaisanter

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui. Elle paraissait n'être que douceur et sensualité, tout ce que Dean aimait chez une femme. Elle caressa son torse dénudé.

_- Dean chéri, tu es vraiment très fort_

Elle avait une voie si douce, la peau de sa main avait le toucher de la soie sur sa torse, le brun se sentait comme hypnotisé. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, lorsque son regard se posa sur un miroir. Son sang se glaça ! Dans le miroir, l'illusion disparaissait ! Et, au lieu de la beauté éclatante, apparaissait un monstre, une sirène ! Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois, et cela avait failli lui couter son amitié avec son petit frère. Il gardait une rancune particulière pour ce monstre.

_- Désolé « chérie » je ne couche pas le premier soir, surtout avec les salopes comme toi ! trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre !_

L'insulter et l'énerver n'étaient certainement pas la meilleure technique mais Dean n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Il reçut aussitôt une paire de claque

_- La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré une de tes sœurs, je me suis fait un plaisir de la tuer, tu sais que vous brulez en mourant ? ça a l'air très douloureux la provoqua-t-il à nouveau._

_- Je voulais te laisser le choix entre la manière douce et la manière forte, mais si tu es si désagréable, nous pouvons choisir la manière forte tout de suite._

Aussitôt elle sortit un petit couteau d'une de ses poches. Dean en avait vu de de plus impressionnant, il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu… du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

_- Je t'explique les règles du jeu : j'aimerai bien avoir un petit entretien avec ton ange gardien. Donc tu l'appelles et je te relâche. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu peux être libre rapidement_

_- Dans tes rêves .. il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme lui avait dessiné une balafre sur le torse._

Dean se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, c'était douloureux mais il avait connu pire avec Alastair, il n'allait pas craquer pour si peu.

_- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Castiel_ ?

_- Castiel… humm.. quel nom adorable ! je ne lui veux que du bien, j'ai juste envie de voir ce que cela fait d'être aimé par un ange, par un être si pur. Tu sais, nous nous nourrissons de l'amour et celui d'un être supérieur et si pur comme lui doit être un vrai délice ! j'ai essayé de l'apprivoiser ce soir mais il semble sentir mon âme et m'a vite repoussée. Tu es donc mon plan B puisqu'il semble veiller sur toi._

_- Ne rêves pas, il n'est pas sans cesse derrière moi…*" _quoique vu le nombre de fois où il avait surgit à l'improviste dans des moments intimes, il se demandait des fois s'il n'avait pas toujours un œil sur lu_i"*, il ne va pas accourir parceque je suis en danger._

_- Il est vrai que je ne sais pas exactement comment marche une relation ange-protégé mais j'ai bien vu qu'il tenait particulièrement à toi, il doit bien rester connecté et, si tu souffres suffisamment, ou si tu es en danger de mort, il devrait arriver, non ?_

Dean savait bien qu'elle avait raison sur ce point, leur « lien particulier » risquait de faire tomber castiel dans un piège. Il allait falloir qu'il tienne bon, quoiqu'il arrive.

Donc le plus simple serait que tu l'appelles tout de suite pour gagner du temps

_- Arrêtes donc un peu les préliminaires et passons aux choses sérieuses_ fanfaronna l'ainé des winchester.

La sirène lui jeta un regard enflammé, elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu et surtout d'entendre sa jolie voix insolente la supplier.

Une longue séance de torture commença, elle avait de l'imagination et aussi beaucoup de force pour une si gracile jeune femme. Le brun serra les dents et réussit à se retenir de crier assez longtemps. Après l'avoir tailladé à plusieurs reprises, elle s'amusa à verser de l'alcool sur certaines plaies. La douleur était horrible mais il avait connu pire en enfer. Et surtout il se souvenait de toutes les conséquences de sa lâcheté la dernière fois. Comme sa capitulation avait déclenché la fin du monde. Son sentiment de culpabilité était certainement la pire des tortures, cette fois il ne flancherait pas, et ne livrerait pas Castiel à cette folle.

La jeune « femme » dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de patience pour le faire craquer, et ça commençait à ne plus du tout l'amuser. Elle voyait donc deux possibilités : soit elle le frappait mortellement mais ça risquait d'énerver vraiment son ange gardien, soit elle le contaminait avec son venin. C'était l'option qu'elle avait initialement choisie, mais, vexée de s'être vu refouler à la sortie du bar, elle avait finalement opté pour la manière forte !

Elle s'approcha doucement de Dean, lui prit la tête entre les mains et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. L'ainé des winchester se débattit mais en vain, sa liberté de mouvement étant fortement restreinte. Elle approfondi le baiser pour pouvoir déverser son venin en lui. Il perdit alors toute volonté, il se sentait comme dans un film dont il ne serait que le spectateur et il avait peur du spectacle qu'on allait lui offrir !

_- Dean, chéri_

Il se sentit frissonner, mais aussi étrangement bien, il avait envie de cette merveilleuse créature, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

_- Tu veux bien appeler ton ami « Castiel » pour moi_

- _Castiel_ appella-t-il tout simplement

Un bruissement d'ailes caractéristique se fit entendre et un regard bleu azur affolé se posa sur lui.

_- Dean, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu avancer davantage, il se trouva enfermé dans un cercle d'huile sacré que venait d'allumer la créature.

_- Bonjour Castiel, c'est gentil de te joindre à nous sursurra-t-elle_

Celui-ci eut une moue de dégout en reconnaissant la créature sous les traits angéliques. Il comprenait que son ami s'était encore mis dans une situation dangereuse mais il n'était pas lui-même en très bonne posture, même s'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Il était certes bloqué mais avait toujours tous ses pouvoirs. Dean, lui était aux mains de la sirène et ne semblait pas très en forme.

_- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?_

_- C'est de sa faute, il est très têtu. Je lui ai juste demandé de te faire venir mais il a fallu que je me montre très convaincante pour qu'il accède à ma demande_

C'était donc pour lui que son protégé s'était fait malmener de la sorte. Une nouvelle vague de tendresse envahit l'ange et aussi de colère pour ce que cette créature lui avait fait subir. Elle allait lui payer ça

_- Je vois que tu n'as pas l'air content, pourtant moi je veux juste que tu te sentes bien. Mon seul but est de te donner du plaisir et que tu m'en donnes en retour… Et vu que tu ne sembles pas très réceptif à mes arguments, je te propose d'utiliser quelques « gadgets »._

Elle lui tendit une paire de bracelets qui semblaient très anciens.

_- C'est l'intérêt d'avoir quelques années derrière soi, j'ai pu accumuler quelques artefacts très utiles. Ce que tu tiens actuellement, ce sont des bracelets qui limitent tous les pouvoirs, y compris ceux d'un Ange, enfin d'après la légende, puisque je n'ai jamais pu rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'avait déjà testé sur l'un d'entre vous. C'est donc une première._

_- Tu prends un risque, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu ne crains pas que je te détruise aussitôt_

_- Bien sûr que si, c'est pour cela que j'ai gardé une bonne assurance vie. Tu sais comme mon venin est efficace sur les hommes, ils sont ensuite dociles comme tout… Dean chéri, plante-toi ce couteau dans la jambe._

Celui-ci, maintenant complétement sous son emprise, ne posa aucune question et obéit en poussant un cri de douleur.

_- c'est bon j'ai compris le message, arrêtes cria Castiel ! je ferai ce que tu veux mais laisses-moi le soigner avant._

_- Comme tu veux, mais pas d'entourloupe, il est encore en mon pouvoir pour quelques heures et je lui ai donné des ordres bien précis si je venais à disparaitre._

Castiel passa sa main sur son protégé et une douce lumière l'irradia, faisant disparaitre toutes ses plaies.

Ils étaient mignons tous les deux, ils avaient l'air si proches, autant s'en servir pour gagner du temps et éviter les ennuis. L'ange n'oserait pas porter la main sur son protégé, il serait donc obligé de se laisser faire.

_- Dean, aide donc ton ami à passer mon cadeau et à se mettre à l'aise dit-elle en indiquant le lit._

Celui-ci s'exécuta et passa chacun des bracelets au poignet de son ange qui ressentit brusquement une pression, comme si on le compressait à l'intérieur de son corps. Il se sentait privé de ses pouvoirs, vulnérable. Malheureusement le mythe était vrai, ces simples petits bouts de ferrailles réussissait à contenir un ange dans un corps humain.

Dean commença à lui enlever son trench coat. L'ange voulut le repousser mais sans ses pouvoirs, il ne faisait pas le poids face au chasseur habitué au combat au corps à corps, et puis il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il se retrouva donc assez vitre poussé sans ménagement vers le lit duquel pendaient des chaines. Dean passa lentement celle-ci dans les bracelets et tira dessus, les bras de Castiel se retrouvèrent fermement maintenus au-dessus de sa tête.

Pendant tout le temps de l'opération, l'ange avait essayé de faire régir le chasseur mais en vain. Celui-ci était complétement amorphe.

_- Merci Dean chéri, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment, dit-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur l'ange._

Il alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce, semblant complétement étranger à tout ce qui pouvait se passer.

Elle commença alors à embrasser l'ange mais fut déçue en ne le voyant pas réagir. Son venin semblait complétement inefficace contre lui ! Quel dommage, tout ce mal pour rien ! elle était vraiment dépitée et frustrée. Le seul résultat était qu'elle pouvait lire ses pensées et voir ce dont il avait le plus envie.

_- Tiens, tiens rit elle, je n'ai pas misé sur la bonne apparence. J'aurai plutôt du t'apparaitre sous les traits d'un beau jeune homme brun pour te plaire un peu.. un peu comme ceux de ton « ami »_

_- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, donc arrêtons là cette comédie. Relâche nous, il n'y a pas de dégâts, je promets qu'on te laissera tranquille._

_- Je ne peux pas t'avoir mais je peux quand même m'amuser un peu, histoire de ne pas m'être donné tout ce mal pour rien.. Dean viens ici !_

Castiel s'inquiéta de nouveau, qu'avait-elle en tête et que voulait-elle encore à Dean ? Il n'était plus en mesure de venir en aide à son protégé, étant donné sa position.

_- Dean chéri, tu sais comme je t'aime fort mais j'aime aussi très fort Castiel. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu l'aimes aussi fort que moi. Touche sa joue si douce, ses lèvres si tendres…_

Dean obéissait et commença à caresser son ami sous le regard amusé de la créature.

Elle allait peut être passé un bon moment finalement et au moins elle leur ferait payer leurs insultes. Elle donna quelques instructions au chasseur avant de s'éloigner un peu pour leur laisser un peu de place. Elle installa une chaise comme poste d'observation.

Dean avait pris la place de la sirène sur castiel, mais ce contact fit beaucoup plus d'effet à l'ange que celui de la créature. Il avait déjà fait de drôles de rêves pendant lesquels il avait des contacts plus intimes avec son protégé mais le vivre réellement c'était tellement plus fort, tellement plus intense…

Dean lui caressa doucement le torse toujours dissimulé sous sa chemise, se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le creux de l'épaule, remonter dans le cou pour atteindre ses lèvres, dont il força le passage sans ménagement. C'était brutal mais le corps de castiel répondit positivement. Pendant ce temps, son esprit lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, qu'il risquait d'y avoir des conséquences très négatives sur leur amitié.

Il essaya encore une fois de faire réagir le chasseur qui s'activait de plus en plus en plus, ses mains semblant être partout à la fois.

Dean s'attela à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avec lenteur, il l'entrouvrit suffisamment pour admirer son torse. Il s'appliqua à lui prodiguer, des caresses bientôt agrémentées de baisers rapides sur ses épaules découvertes, sur ses pectoraux et autour de son nombril.

Il, goûtait les moindres recoins de son corps dénudé. Lorsqu'il s'empara d'un mamelon Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, se maudissant pour sa réaction.

Il entendit un petit rire, la sirène ne perdait rien de leurs ébats et semblait se délecter de la situation. Il essaya en vain de se redresser.

Dean s'allongea sur lui, le maîtrisant du poids de son corps, il passa une main dans la chevelure désordonné de l'ange et colla encore plus son visage au sien, approfondissant le baiser.

Même si la peur le gagnait au fur et à mesure, Castiel ne put résister et répondit à son baiser, leurs deux langues se mouvant l'une contre l'autre dans un balet langoureux. Dean avança les mains vers le bas-ventre de l'autre homme et s'empara de la boucle de la ceinture. Lorsqu'il la déboucla, Castiel sentit son corps se raidir d'appréhension, mais aussi de désir.

Abandonnant, pour le moment, le pantalon, Dean remonta lentement vers le haut du corps situé en dessous de lui, le parsemant sur son passage de caresses et baisers puis ses caresses, se firent de plus en plus poussées, s'attardant sur ses cuisses, le creux de ses hanches, survolant l'aine, frôlant la bosse qui commençait à se dessiner entre ses jambes. Castiel du se mordre la joue pour ne pas laisser ses gémissements s'échapper. Il aurait tellement voulu profiter de la situation sans se poser de question, sans honte. Mais il savait que le chasseur allait terriblement lui en vouloir, que leur relation serait à jamais brisée. Et, même si ces sensations étaient les plus fortes qu'il avait jamais ressenti, son amour pour Dean était plus fort et il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.

Il reprit ses esprits un moment

_- Dean, arrêtes ! tu es assez fort pour te contrôler_ mais sa voix n'était que gémissement et cela sembla exciter encore davantage son ami.

Dean remonta de la cuisse vers le haut et du dos de sa main effleura le sexe toujours prisonnier. Un frisson parcourut l'ange, il se cambra et remonta involontairement ses hanches, le brun posa complètement sa main sur son membre. Les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il exerçait et les pressions plus ou moins appuyées firent leurs effets et Castiel ne put retenir ses gémissements sous la douce torture. Il n'avait jamais connu de relations sexuelles mais il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il mourrait d'envie de gouter un peu cette peau si tentante, de caresser ce torse si désiré, il tira sur ses liens mais ses mains étaient toujours fermement maintenues.

Dean, inséra sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, ses doigts agiles soulevèrent l'élastique du caleçon et se frayèrent un chemin afin d'aller se saisir du membre viril et gorgé de sang. Il commença à effectuer des mouvements de rotation plus ou moins réguliers tout en tétant ses mamelons. L'ange se cambrait au rythme des mouvements circulaires du chasseur. Il tentait par tous les moyens de se contrôler mais le plaisir fut le plus fort et il le laissa exploser.

Il se laissa aller sur le lit, tentant de reprendre son souffle, de faire baisser le rythme de son cœur, de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation de plaisir intense.

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et commença à lui enlever son pantalon, il semblait lui-même commencer à être fébrile, bien que sous hypnose, son désir était réél et il voulait l'assouvir.

Castiel commença à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller plus loin.

_- DEAN ! NON !_

Le chasseur sembla recevoir une claque, quelque chose en lui refit surface sans qu'il reprenne totalement possession de ses moyens. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être dans un rêve dont il se réveillait tout doucement… mais quel rêve agréable et tellement réel. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait déjà eu quelques rêves gênants mettant en scène son ange mais jamais aussi intense.

Il le regarda. Dans son « rêve » Castiel avait les joues rouges et le bleu de ses yeux habituellement si calme avait l'aspect d'un océan déchainé. Il était vraiment très désirable. Tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions, il n'avait aucune envie de stopper son rêve maintenant, il serait toujours temps à son réveil de s'interroger sur les raisons de ce phantasme sur son ange.

Dean se déshabilla à son tour et entreprit de lui relever les jambes pour avoir accès à son intimité. Une partie de castiel aurait voulu poursuivre l'expérience mais pas cette façon. La première partie avait été extraordinaire, malgré la situation et il en était encore pantelant. Castiel n'était pas un expert, mais il avait suffisamment observé les humains pour se douter de ce que Dean s'apprêtait à lui faire, il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent là ! Son protégé avait toujours été clair sur les relations entre hommes.

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son intimité, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur, Dean ralentit le rythme, attendant qu'il s'habitue à cette intrusion, il se pencha sur l'ange et l'embrassa langoureusement, réveillant son désir. De son autre main, il prit son sexe, à nouveau en érection et le caressa. Castiel se détendit et commença à haleter, c'était le signal qu'attendait le brun, il repris le mouvement de son doigt et y joignit un 2eme, l'ange se cambra, il commençait à apprécier cette intrusion, il bougea son bassin pour en demander plus et fut même frustré quand il sentit Dean les retirer.

Le chasseur bougea son corps, pour se retrouver entre les cuisses de son ange.

Castiel commença à tirer frénétiquement sur ses liens

_- Dean , je t'en supplie…retenant des larmes de dépit_

Le chasseur reçu une nouvelle claque mentale. Que se passait-il ? même dans ses rêves, castiel ne suppliait pas, n'avait pas les yeux pleins de larmes… il reprit ses esprits.

Que faisait-il dans cette chambre ? que faisait-il dans cette position sur castiel ? il se rappelait vaguement de la sirène, de son « rêve » et son sang se glaça… il avait violé son ange ? Ce n'était pas possible… il se dégoutait, comment avait-il pu être si faible ? Il savait que leurs rapports étaient ambigu mais il avait toujours tout fait pour réprimer ses sentiments et ses besoins, les déclarants toujours fraternels pour qu'ils n'évoluent pas. A chaque fois que l'ange se tenait dans son espace vital, il sentait qu'il avait envie de plus mais il avait toujours réussi à se contenir, mais là sous l'influence du venin, il s'était complétement laissé aller, il avait profité de la situation ! Comment Castiel pourrait lui pardonner cet outrage ?

Castiel vit son regard de dégout et d'horreur, c'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait, Dean allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre, il allait lui en vouloir et le fuir. Jusque-là l'ange s'était contenté de quelques contacts physiques fugaces pour rester proche de son protégé, faisant toujours semblant de ne pas comprendre qu'il empiétait « l'espace vital » du chasseur. Mais maintenant il était certain que ce dernier ne le laisserait plus l'approcher du tout.

La sirène avait fui sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, profitant de leur désarroi, il la retrouverait et lui ferait payer cher, elle avait brisé leur relation !

_- Tu peux me libérer maintenant?_, demanda Castiel d'une voix encore tremblante

Dean s'exécuta sans un mot, lui retirant la chaine, puis les bracelets. Castiel se sentit libéré d'un poids énorme, il avait recouvré tous ses pouvoirs. En un clin d'œil il les rhabilla tous les deux pour que la situation soit un peu moins embarrassante, ils n'osaient même pas se regarder.

_- Castiel, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire… je n'étais pas moi-même, tu sais qu'en temps normal je ne t'aurai jamais touché…_

Le cœur de l'ange se serra, avait-il besoin de le lui rappeler?

_- C'est bon Dean, le pire a été évité. Tu as su reprendre tes esprits à temps. Oublions tout ça et allons-nous-en._

Sur ce, il le téléporta dans sa chambre au motel et repartit aussitôt, laissant le chasseur seul avec ses pensées troublées.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à stonewhiteclown et shanhearts pour vos reviews ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Jack refera peut-être son apparition, je ne sais pas encore. L'intrigue générale est ficelée mais pas tous les intervenants ponctuels… ça vient au fur et à mesure, fonction des besoins, des commentaires et des conseils aussi. Donc libre à vous d'intervenir sur le suite!_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, les frères winchester furent réveillés par le téléphone. Sam prit l'appel à l'extérieur pour laisser Dean se reposer un peu, il avait dû rentrer très tard hier soir et avait certainement besoin d'encore un peu de sommeil.

Dean avait ouvert les yeux. Il était épuisé, il avait mis des heures à s'endormir lorsque Castiel l'avait déposé, des milliers de questions tournant dans sa tête… pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Castiel pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il tant apprécié cet échange, il se souvenait de son excitation, même s'il avait pris ça pour rêve, il se souvenait toutes ces sensations, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça avec aucune femme… pas même avec Lisa. Mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Sam entra précipitamment dans la chambre.

_- Dean, lève-toi c'est Bobby ! il a disparu !_

Sam lui fit un rapide compte rendu, c'était Dreyfus, un autre chasseur, ami très proche de Bobby qui l'avait appelé. Il venait d'arriver chez le vieil homme et avait trouvé la maison sans dessous-dessus, la porte avait été forcée et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui.

La maison disposait pourtant de toutes les protections nécessaires anti-démon et même anti-ange, comment ce chasseur expérimenté avait-il pu se faire avoir chez lui ?

_- Nous sommes à moins d'une journée de route on devrait être là-bas avant la nuit. Dreyfus va commencer à chercher des indices et nous tiens au courant._

Les winchester furent rapidement dans l'impala, l'ainé comme d'habitude au volant. Ils roulèrent un moment en silence, l'inquiétude à son comble. Ils avaient vécus tellement de choses ces dernières années, ils avaient tellement soufferts, étaient déjà morts, avant perdus tellement d'êtres auxquels ils tenaient. Bobby était leur rempart contre la folie et la solitude, un phare dans la nuit. Sam et Dean refusaient de croire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de fatal. Si ses agresseurs l'avaient enlevé plutôt que de le tuer c'est qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui. Ce n'était pas forcément totalement rassurant parce qu'il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure mais au moins il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Les garçons ne s'arrêtèrent que pour faire le plein et acheter de quoi manger. C'était une des règles d'or des chasseurs, toujours avoir le ventre vide avant une chasse ! On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer, il fallait être au meilleur de sa forme (enfin si on exceptait le fait qu'ils étaient sans cesse blessés, épuisés, et, pour l'ainé, rarement sobre). Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi dans la maison de Bobby dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent rapidement.

Tout était renversé, comme si on avait cherché quelque chose de précis, le repas était encore sur la table avec une bouteille de whisky. Le cœur des frères se serra. C'était un peu leur havre de paix, la voir dévastée et surtout savoir qu'elle n'était pas si sûr que ça, les rendait très tristes.

Une arme surgit subitement devant eux, Dreyfus derrière celle-ci.

_- Content de vous voir les garçons !_

_- Nous aussi mon vieux, lui répondit Dean et lui serrant la main._

_- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda aussitôt Sam_

_- Non rien d'intéressant. Seul le rez de chaussée semble avoir été fouillé, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchaient mais ils semblent l'avoir trouvé._

_- Il manque un certain nombre d'ouvrages. Bobby a peut-être eu le temps de s'échapper en prenant sa précieuse littérature pour y trouver un moyen de se protéger ? tenta Dean_

_- Ça m'étonnerait, il nous aurait déjà appelés._

_- Ecoutez, je vais appeler toutes nos vieilles connaissances pour voir si quelqu'un a eu de ses nouvelles ou sait sur quoi il travaillait ces derniers temps dit Dreyfus_

_- Ok, nous on continue d'inspecter la maison et les alentours dit Sam_

Sam se dirigea naturellement vers la bibliothèque pour analyser les dernières recherches de leur mentor, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Dean qui préférait l'action aux ennuyeuses lectures. Il n'avait jamaiss compris cette passion pour les livres et les recherches qu'avait Sam, lui il ne supportait pas de rester des heures assis à regarder des vieux bouquins, bouger ça lui permettrait de ne pas trop penser. Il essayait d'éviter au maximum de laisser son esprit vide pour ne pas avoir à s'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé hier soir et sur les sensations qui lui brulaient encore la peau. Comment devrait-il réagir la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Castiel ?

Des images de ses mains caressant la peau de l'ange lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Dean se secoua, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Concentre toi sur Bobby se morigéna t il.

Il commença par les alentours de la maison, il n'y avait rien de particulier, enfin rien de particulier pour un chasseur : des armes planquées dans tous les recoins, des signes étranges sur chaque mur, des traces de tombes fraiches… il tourna pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant de rejoindre Sam.

_- Rien de mon côté dit-il, et toi ?_

_- Pas grand-chose, les livres disparus portent essentiellement sur des écrits religieux : bible, coran,.._

_- Ça serait donc plutôt un coup de nos amis emplumés ? c'est nouveau ça, ils enlèvent les humains…ah non c'est vrai ils l'ont déjà fait… avec moi ! dit-il en repensant à la fois où Zaccaharia l'avait conduit au paradis et maintenu enfermé, soit-disant pour sa sécurité. Heureusement que Castiel était arrivé à temps, toujours présent pour lui… enfin jusqu'à maintenant._

_- Je n'ai pas encore de certitude mais la piste la plus probable pour le moment est celle des anges. Le mieux serait que tu appelles Cass pour voir s'il n'a pas d'informations_

_- Pourquoi je l'appellerai ? Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu penses qu'il peut nous servir à quelque chose ! Dean était sur la défensive, il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à l'ange si rapidement après…._

_- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? vous êtes vraiment pire qu'un vieux couple. Je veux bien essayer mais tu sais que tu es le seul à avoir un lien particulier avec lui dit le plus jeune._

Il l'énervait tous avec leur lien particulier, vu où ça les avaient mené hier, il s'en serait bien passé. Il n'avait pas encore voulu réfléchir et trouver les réponses à ses actes, donc il était bien trop tôt pour rencontrer le regard de son ange (il repensa un instant au regard qu'il avait surpris, à ses yeux bleus complétement exaltés) il se secoua… Bobby, il devait se concentrer sur Bobby. Il allait laisser Sam tenter sa chance et s'il le fallait vraiment il s'y collerait.

Le plus jeune se concentra

_- Castiel, s'il te plait, on a besoin de toi._

Quelques instants plus tard le bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et l'ange fit son apparition.

_- Super, ça marche finalement aussi bien pour moi, tu vois ! s'enthousiasma Sam avant de redevenir sérieux. Castiel on a besoin de toi, Bobby a disparu. Vu les traces dans la maison, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait été enlevé. Nos premières recherches nous entrainent vers une piste biblique si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_- Tu penses que mes frères sont impliqués ? le son de sa voix chaude et grave fit frissonner Dean qui se rappelait les gémissements émis par cette même voix._

_- C'est une piste, et la seule que nous ayons. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de fouiner un peu pour voir ce que tu trouves ? je sais que tu es occupé, nous ne t'aurions pas dérangé si on avait pu faire autrement._

_- Je le sais Sam, je vais faire mon possible, mais je ne suis pas le bienvenu partout au paradis, tu sais que les partisans de Raphaël sont nombreux et me sont hostiles. Je vais faire un petit tour et je reviens vous donner des nouvelles dès que possible._

_- Merci Cass ! Dean et moi te sommes très reconnaissants_

L'ange se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il ne voulait même plus l'appeler, ni lui parler, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se demandait s'il arriverait longtemps à rester près de lui si c'était pour ne plus avoir aucun contact, c'était une vraie torture.

Il repartit sans rien ajouter

_- Tu nous fais quoi là ? il y a un problème avec Castiel ? tu sais bien que tu es son protégé, qu'il a déjà fait n'importe quoi et le referait juste pour toi alors ne lui fais pas la gueule pour un motif qui, te connaissant, doit être des plus superficiels. Il avait l'air encore plus triste que d'habitude !_

_- C'est pas tes affaires dit l'ainé en sortant._

il n'allait certainement pas raconté à son frère ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et cass, ce qu'il avait osé lui faire, et surtout pas qu'il avait aimé lui faire ça.

Ils occupèrent le reste de l'après-midi entre les bouquins pour Sam, les bières et le téléphone pour Dean. Il appelait tous le répertoire de Bobby pour ne négliger aucune piste, aucune information.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber quand ils reçurent un appel de Dreyfus.

_- Allez les garçons, il faut lever le camp immédiatement, leur lança-t-il précipitamment au téléphone._

_- Tu as trouvé quelque chose demanda Dean qui reprenait espoir, tu sais où est bobby ?_

_- En quelque sorte mais je ne peux pas vous en parler, j'ai peur que notre conversation n'intéresse d'autres oreilles. Vous vous souvenez du gite où vous avez passé l'été en 1991._

Les deux frères se regardèrent, ils purent voir dans leurs yeux la même nostalgie. Leur père les avait laissé derrière lui une fois de plus, la chasse passait toujours avant tout pour lui. Ils étaient, maintenant adultes, conscients de leurs responsabilités mais ils savaient aussi qu'eux ne feraient jamais passer la famille avant quoique ce soit d'autre. Dean était assez bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il avait joué les pères de remplacement pour Sam puis pour Ben et qu'il avait toujours pris son rôle très au sérieux, il avait été là pour les réconforter et n'avait jamais hésité à donner sa vie pour eux. Et Sam en avait déjà fait autant pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retrouver le dernier membre de leur famille encore en vie, leur père d'adoption.

C'était un été où ils pensaient être trimballés de familles en familles à s'ennuyer comme des rats. Au final Bobby singer avait récupéré cette charge de famille et s'en était merveilleusement acquitté au souvenir des deux winchester. Au programme il n'y avait eu que pèche, feu de camp, promenades, base-ball et pas une seule vraie chasse au démon. L'un comme l'autre gardaient un magnifique souvenir de cet été, et à priori Bobby aussi puisqu'il en avait parlé à son vieil ami Dreyfus.

-_ Le vieux Singer et moi (ce dernier avait un sourire dans la voix, ce qui rassura les deux winchester) on a laissé quelques affaires là-bas, le minimum vital quoi. Partez dès maintenant, ne dites à personne où vous allez, ne rentrez en contact avec aucun ange, ni démon, ni monstre… enfin aucune de vos connaissance habituelle quoi ! nous vous y rejoindrons_

_- Nous ? Attends, est ce que Bobby et avec toi ?_

Mais le chasseur avait déjà raccroché. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup plus d'informations mas le ton joyeux de Dreyfus avait tendance à les rassurer. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'impala, s'était reparti pour quelques heures de voiture. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du fameux gite.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent la nuit était déjà bien installée. Le point de rencontre fixé était situé au milieu d'une vaste forêt. En cette période de l'année la zone était très peu fréquentée par les touristes, l'atmosphère était presque lugubre mais ça n'était pas découragé les deux frères qui étaient habitués à ce genre d'ambiance. Ils firent le tour de la bâtisse, sans découvrir aucune trace d'un passage récent. Ils forcèrent l'entrée. L'intérieur avait l'air complètement abandonné aussi. Les garçons firent un rapide tour du propriétaire, remettant le générateur électrique en route. une fois le gite éclairé, ils se rendirent compte de la présence de plusieurs signes de protection, Bobby était effectivement venu ici ! Une des pièces fermée à clé attira leu attention, à l'intérieur ils y trouvèrent un véritable arsenal, du sel et des rations de guerre.

_- Et bien, bobby et Dreyfus se sont préparés un véritable petit nid d'amour pour leurs vacances on dirait, se moqua Dean._

_- Rigole, il est peut être un peu parano mais tu es bien content que Bobby soit prévoyant et qu'il ait préparé des petites planques bien équipées un peu partout dans le pays._

_- En tout cas, il a vu grand cette fois, il y a au moins 6 chambres, on va enfin pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité, ne pas t'entendre ronfler va me faire le plus grand bien._

_- Mouais, tu vas surtout en profiter pour te ramener des nanas, tu n'es vraiment qu'un obsédé. En même temps, je ne sais pas où tu vas pouvoir trouver de quoi t'amuser. Je n'ai pas vu un seul bar sur la route répondit Sam. En parlant de bar, tu es arrivé à tes fins avec Castiel_

_- Quoi ? de quoi tu parles ? rougit l'ainé_

_- Et ben, tu n'avais pas pour objectif de lui faire connaitre les plaisirs de la chair ? j'ai raté quelque chose_

_- …_

_- Il y a un problème ?_

Dean décida de lui raconter une partie de la soirée, en éliminant les passages les plus gênants.

_- Pas vraiment, enfin la soirée ne s'est pas passée comme prévu. On s'est plutôt retrouvé à chasser une de ces saloperies de sirène._

_- Oh là, tu t'es encore fait avoir par cette créature? vous l'avez tuée ? pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé_

Parceque j'étais trop occupé à mettre ma langue dans la bouche de mon ange, et à la caresser, à écouter ses doux gémissements… pensa-t-il.

_- C'est bon on s'en est occupé._

Sam comprit que la discussion sur le sujet était close même s'il voyait que quelque chose clochait. Habituellement son frère était le premier à se vanter de ses exploits.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, qu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une camionnette. Ils éteignirent toutes les lumières par reflexe et préparèrent leurs armes.

Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le perron, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Dreyfus qui soutenait une jeune femme. Les winchester se précipitèrent pour l'aider et Dean la soutint en lui adressant un de ses magnifiques sourire, toujours prêt à jouer les preux chevalier !

Derrière eux, deux autres hommes approchaient… enfin des hommes…. à la lumière Sam et Dean reconnurent Balthazar qui soutenait Castiel ! il avait les yeux à moitié fermés, était pale et ruisselant de transpiration.

_- Salut les morveux, pas super comme hôtel, j'espère que vous nous avez au moins préparé quelque chose de comestible dit Balthazar avec son habituel ton insolent._

Dean ne l'écoutait, trop inquiet de l'état de son ange, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lâcher la jeune femme comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir… habituellement il se remettait instantanément de ses blessures.

_- Salut les garçons, vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir ?_

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée et serrèrent chaleureusement le vieil homme contre eux.

_- Euhh, ça va, ça va ! arrêtez un peu les effusions, on dirait des adolescentes devant leur idole !_

_- Bon dieu, où est ce que tu étais passé ? s'exclama l'ainé. On s'est fait un sang d'encre._

_- Vraiment désolé que tu te sois inquiété, la prochaine que je me fais enlever je leur demanderai de t'envoyer un petit message pour te rassurer, répondit-il sur le mode sarcastique_

_- Non sans rire, bobby, demanda Sam, tu étais où et qu'est ce qu'on fais là ?_

_- Euuhh et qu'est ce qu'ils font là eux ? demanda Dean en montrant les deux anges et la jeune femme._

_- Je vais tout vous raconter mais il faudrait peut être s'occuper un peu d'eux avant. Baltahazar installe castiel dans la première chambre et vois ce qu'il a_

_- Dean installe ? c'est quoi le nom de votre copine au fait ?_

_- Cyrielle répondit faiblement castiel_

_- Merci, installe là dans la chambre en face, je vais m'occuper d'elle._

_- Oh un ange tombé du ciel… Je peux m'occupez de toi personnellement, répondit Dean avec son sourire « je suis en mode drague et je sais qu'elles craquent toutes » en direction de la jeune femme._

Celle-ci rougit mais lui rendit son sourire.

_- Ça ne me gène pas répondit-elle_

_- On ne va pas camper là ! Bobby s'occupe de Cyrielle et vous les filles vous allez chercher du bois et de quoi nous nourrir, intervint Balthazar_

_- Et c'est pas toi qui donne les ordres, ici ! et je croyais que les anges n'avaient pas besoin de manger !_

_- Non mais moi j'aime bien ce petit plaisir humain alors…_

A ce moment Castiel s'appesantit plus lourdement contre son ami qui le soutenait toujours. Dean fit un pas en avant pour le retenir mais l'ange le repoussa.

_- Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue, Balthazar tu m'accompagnes ?_

Les deux anges se dirigèrent vers la chambre indiquée par Bobby et s'y enfermèrent, coupant court à toute contestation sur la répartition des rôles.

Les deux frères sortirent donc acheter de quoi manger et panser les éventuelles blessures.

Avant de partir, ils avaient pris le temps d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée et une douce chaleur les accueillit à leur retour. Bobby, Dreyfus et Cyrielle les attendait dans la salle commune.

_- C'est bon on a le ravitaillement, à table ! s'exclama Dean en déballant les courses sur la table._

Des bières, des sandwichs, un peu de salade pour son herbivore de frère, des tartes et bien sur un gâteau au chocolat bien sucré pour son ange. Il était sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir et surtout il adorait voir cette expression de plaisir sur son beau visage quand il en mangeait… quoique vu ses pensées en ce moment, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de ce soumettre à une telle tentation.

_- Où sont castiel et Balthazar ? demanda Sam_

_- Les meilleurs sont arrivés répliqua sur son ton insolent et énervant l'ange !_

Castiel s'installa sur un canapé, le plus éloigné de son protégé et Balthazar vint le rejoindre.

_- Bon alors vous nous expliquez ce qui se passe demanda Dean ?_

_- Tout a commencé….._

Soudain les 3 anges se levèrent dans un même mouvement brusque et levèrent la tête. Balthazar et Cyrielle se tournèrent ensuite vers Castiel

_- Oh là qu'est ce qui vient de se passer là ? nous ne sommes pas en connexion directe avec le paradis, ça serait bien de décrypter pour nous pauvre petits humains !_

_- C'est Raphaêl commença cyrielle, il ….._

_- Tais toi ! c'est un ordre, ça ne les regarde pas_

_- … il veut que Castiel se livre à lui en échange de nos vies à tous, termina Balthazar_

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir.

_- Et bien, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous menace, on s'en fiche, rétorqua l'ainé des winchester_

_- Oui mais la donne a un peu changé lui expliqua Bobby, Raphaël a obtenu une arme très puissante qui lui donne un pouvoir immense. On est vraiment dans la merdre cette fois !_

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois, on s'en sortira. répliqua Sam_

_- Ce n'est pas pareil, et là il promet une grâce pour vous et l'ensemble des personnes qui m'ont aidé. Il ne refera pas une telle proposition, je ne peux pas la laisser passer. Nous n'avons aucune chance cette fois._

_- Arrête ton mélo mon frère ! tu crois vraiment que Raphaël tiendra sa promesse ?_

_- C'est un serment fais devant tous nos frères, il le respectera. Quelle importance une vie contre des dizaines d'autres ?_

_- Mouais et surtout contre celle de tes singes préférés…_

_- Dean intervient un peu lui dit Sam, explique lui que c'est absurde, qu'on n'a jamais accepté le chantage et qu'on ne le fera jamais !_

_- Ah quoi bon ? répondit son frère_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui

_- Si sa décision est prise, nous ne pourrons rien dire qui le fera changer d'avis, alors pourquoi perdre du temps, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

C'est vrai que Castiel n'avait pas dit vouloir se sacrifier à la légère mais que son protégé l'accepte si facilement le peinait énormément. Il s'était vraiment fait beaucoup trop d'illusions.

_- Ecoutez, nous nous reverrons peut-être et ….._

Bing !

L'ange ne finit jamais sa phrase, il s'étala par terre, les autres purent alors apercevoir Dean derrière lui avec un poêle à frire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à stonewhiteclown, loow (merci pour l'info pour les review anonyme), Fricassiette (j'ai pensé à ta remarque sur la poêle en écrivant ce chapitre), et Ignis pour vos reviews! ça me motive beaucoup  
_

_Désolée pour Jack mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il revienne, ou alors vraiment en perso très secondaire (si vous me le demandez, je m'adapterai). J'ai du mal à vraiment mêler les deux univers que je trouve, pour ma part, très différent._

_Ignis, la disparition de Bobby c'est juste pour l'histoire, donc rien à voir avec la série TV, tu n'as rien raté_

_il devrait expliquer le pourquoi du comment dans ce chapitre (enfin si j'arrive à l'exprimer correctement), j'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre toutes les idées en ordre._

* * *

_- Putain Dean qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_- Je le connais assez pour savoir quand il ne changera pas d'avis, donc je lui sauve la vie ! Balthazar tu dois bien connaitre un petit sort d'enfermement ou quelque chose comme ça ? un truc pour qu'il ne puisse pas filer d'ici sans notre accord._

_- Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs mais je connais un sort qui pourrait faire l'affaire, c'est un sort de liaison, Sam devrait pouvoir le réaliser._

Le jeune winchester acquiesça, il avait cultivé son don pour les sciences occultes et se débrouillait assez bien pour réaliser des sorts même complexe.

_- Castiel ne pourra pas s'éloigner d'une personne désignée, sans son accord. Je suppose que tu te portes volontaire ?_ demanda l'ange blond avec un sourire narquois vers Dean.

_- Euh non, c'est pas une très bonne idée. Il ne va déjà pas être ravi que je l'ai assommé, alors rester enchainé à moi.._

_- Tu es son protégé, le sort sera plus puissant. Décide toi, il ne va pas rester dans les vapes très longtemps !_

_- Putain mais vous allez me lâcher avec ce « lien privilégié »_ … Castiel commença à remuer (une poêle ça ne mettait vraiment pas longtemps un ange KO) _C'est bon, vas-y !_

Balthazar commença par leur faire une légère entaille sur la main (pourquoi fallait-il toujours du sang ? ils ne se blessaient pas déjà assez comme ça !), puis il écrivit une incantation que Sam répéta.

_- C'est fait, dit-il_

Dean était dubitatif, il n'avait rien senti de particulier et Castiel commençait à s'agiter.

_- Tu es sur de savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_- Ne m'insulte pas vermine, je faisais des sort dix fois plus compliqués que tu n'étais même pas né !_

_- Qu'est ce que… ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ demanda l'ange brun

_- Euh… je crois qu'une casserole a rencontré ta tête_ répondit son protégé. _Ne t'énerve pas, c'était pour ton bien._

-_ Mon bien_ ? interrogea-t-il en se massant le crane… Castiel ne comprenait rien mais se souvenait de sa résolution. Il n'avait perdu que trop de temps. La proposition de Raphaël avait une durée limitée dans le temps. Il se concentra pour partir … mais rien. Il jeta un regard sur Dean et Balthazar. **_Qu'avez-vous fait ?_**

_- Ecoute castiel, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'idiot de service. Il n'est pas question que tu te sacrifies comme ça, donc pour l'instant nous ne te laissons pas le choix, tu restes avec nous._

_**- Balthazar je t'ordonne de rompre ce sort ! C**_astiel avait pris sa voix la plus dure et froide, n'importe qui pouvait sentir la colère qui l'habitait. Il s'avança vers son ami mais ses jambes le trahir. Cette fois Dean le réceptionna.

Ce contact, dont il avait été privé depuis l'incident l'électrisa et sa colère s'évanouit. Au moins, il savait qu'il tenait encore à lui, qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour le sauver, même si ça consistait à aller à l'encontre de sa volonté !

_- Ça va cass ? demanda –t-il. tu es blessé ?_

_- Non ça va_. Il jeta un nouveau regard à Balthazar qui hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'abstint de tout commentaire

_- Allez ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête cass, on va discuter un peu et si tu maintien ta position, je te promets qu'on réfléchira peut être à l'éventualité de ta possible libération._

_- Ta formulation est étrange Dean mais si j'ai ta promesse…_

Dean sourit, c'était pratique un ange qui ne comprenait rien aux sous-entendus ni aux sarcasmes.

_- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord pour rester ici, il est peut-être temps de vous faire un résumé de la situation, intervint Bobby._

Ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés autour du feu et Bobby prit la parole.

_- Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler du sceau de salomon ?_

_- C'est un objet mythique, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, répondit castiel de sa voix la plus basse_

_- Dans un certain nombre de légendes issues de différentes cultures, médiévales juives, islamiques et chrétiennes, le sceau de Salomon était un anneau magique que le roi était censé avoir possédé, et qui lui donnait simultanément le pouvoir de commander les démons, les génies ou de parler avec les animaux… la plupart des versions s'accordent sur le fait qu'il s'agit d'un anneau fait de fer et de laiton, serti de quatre joyaux, avec le nom de Dieu gravé sur lui. Ce dernier l'aurait remis à Salomon pour l'aider à poursuivre son œuvre de justice et lutter contre les forces du mal qui voulait semer le trouble._

_- Tu as l'air drôlement calé sur le sujet, l'interrompit Dean,. J'ai l'impression d'écouter un vieux documentaire barbant à la télé… ou Sam_

Son frère lui lança un coussin dans la tête.

_- Et les cloportes, je sais que votre capacité de concentration est très limitée mais essayez de faire un effort interrompit balthazar._

_- Balthy, on te tolère ici parceque … au fait pourquoi doit-on le supporter Cass ?_

_- Parce que c'est le seul ange libre du paradis, en dehors de Cyrielle et de moi, que nous devons restés soudés si nous voulons avoir une chance de survivre et qu'il serait donc bon que vous arrêtiez de vous battre un moment pour le bien de tous._

L'ainé des winchester avait noté que son ange avait parlé de survire et non de gagner. La situation paraissait vraiment compliquée. Il se tourna vers bobby en lui faisant signe de continuer son exposé.

_- Je fais depuis plusieurs mois des recherches sur cet objet, après avoir déniché un premier texte très intéressant sur le sujet et son pouvoir incommensurable puisqu'il permet de contrôler toutes les entités surnaturelles et donc tous nos ennemis d'en haut ou d'en bas. Vous imaginez ce qu'on aurait pu faire avec une telle puissance !_

_- Oh oui très bien répondit balthazar !_

Le vieux chasseur lui jeta un regard dans lequel perçait une pointe de culpabilité.

_- Attendez, intervint Sam, ça veut dire que ce sceau existe réellement ? ce n'est pas une blague ? c'est avec ça que Raphaël vous menace ? mais comment l'a-t-il eu?_

_- Demandez à votre super papounet !_

_- Balthazar ça suffit, Bobby n'y est pour rien. Il a été contraint à donner ces informations._

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers le vieil homme qui paraissait avoir tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

_- Il a raison les garçons, sur ce coup-là j'ai merdé, je suis désolé... A force de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, j'ai trouvé un indice capital sur le lieu ou pouvait être conservé le sceau et je me suis un peu vanté de ma découverte… le lendemain je me retrouvai avec une de ces saletés d'emplumé dans mon salon (sans vouloir vous vexer les gars dit-il à l'attention des anges présents dans le salon). Il commença à me proposer un marché : je lui donnais mes informations et il s'engageait à me garder une jolie petite place au paradis. Je l'ai envoyé se faire voir. Il a ensuite essayé de me promettre toute une montagne de cadeau : la jeunesse, la fortune, les femmes mais comme je lui répondais d'aller se les foutre dans le cul, il a trouvé une monnaie d'échange que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Il a alors fait apparaitre ma Karen. Il a menacé de lui faire des trucs horribles. Je suis désolé les garçons mais je l'ai déjà abandonné deux fois, je n'avais pas la force de le refaire._

Le chasseur s'était déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois à ce jeu là. Il a beau faire le dur, c'est en fait un grand sentimental surtout avec le peu de personnes qu'il incluait dans son cercle familiale. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la perte de sa femme et les démons, aussi bien que les anges savaient jouer sur cette corde sensible.

Bobby raconta comment il avait accepté de suivre l'émissaire de Raphael de son plein grés, il avait ramassé précipitamment les ouvrages qui portaient sur le sceau de salomon et pffut.

Il s'était retrouvé dans une grande salle blanche, luxueusement décorée, sa femme près de lui, souriante. Elle était toujours si jeune, si belle et si innocente. Rien à voir avec le démon qu'il avait dû tuer. C'était cette image qu'il voulait garder.

Le big boss en personne est venu sceller le marché, Karen aurait le droit à son paradis pour toujours, ils promettaient de ne pas la toucher.

_- Je ne pensais pas vraiment que ma source était fiable, tout reposait sur un faisceau de suppositions. Je leur ai donc donné les informations que j'avais en me disant que ça ne les mènerait pas à grand-chose mais que cela mettrait Karen à l'abri. Tout était parti de la lecture d'un article paru récemment sur la découverte d'un poisson fossilisé qui émettait de drôles d'ondes. Je venais juste de relire la légende du roi salomon selon laquelle un ennemi du roi lui aurait volé la bague, l'aurait jeté dans l'eau où elle aurait été avalée par un poisson. C'était une piste comme une autre, pendant mon temps libre, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches. Les indications géographiques que j'ai pu trouver, la datation, tous les éléments des différents textes que j'ai pu rassembler pendant plusieurs mois convergeait tous vers cette bestiole._

_- J'ai indiqué le musée qui avait récupéré le fameux poisson… et malheureusement j'avais vu juste. Sauf que je n'avais pas vraiment pris l'ampleur de la puissance ce cet artefact._

_- T'inquiète Bobby, on comprend, on en aurait fait autant, le rassura Dean. Et puis, il suffit d'aller récupérer ce sceau, ce n'est pas la première bague qu'on arrache ! elle marche comment ?_

_- Elle fonctionne comme un talisman, empêchant les démons d'entrer. Par ailleurs, en prononçant les incantations appropriées, elle permet de réaliser des exorcismes, des sorts de guérison mais aussi de soumission pour les démons. Et à priori ces incantations marchent sur toutes les entités surnaturelles._

_- Ouahh super joujou ! et Raphaël l'a récupéré._

_- Oui Dean, répondit castiel. Et on a déjà pu constater qu'il savait déjà s'en servir. Lorsque Sam m'a appelé. (p_etit regard pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas voulu le faire lui-même)_ je me suis mis à la recherche de votre ami. J'ai rapidement eu des informations sur les projets de mon frère et l'endroit où était retenu Bobby. Je me suis donc mis en route, espérant que cette fois je n'arriverai pas trop tard, que j'arriverai avant qu'il ne lui ai dit où se trouvait cette arme. Nous avons donc lancé l'assaut avec tout un escadron d'une cinquantaine d'anges, et tu vois combien nous sommes à avoir pu en réchapper._

_- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont tous morts ?_

_- Non, c'est au moins le point positif, Rapahël a lancé une incantation et ils se sont tous retrouvé à lui obéir et à se retourner contre moi._

_- La bague ne fonctionne pas sur les humains et Castiel semble immunisé, certainement n'est-il plus tout à fait considéré comme une entité surnaturelle puisqu'il a déjà perdu sa grâce, intervint Bobby._

_- Balthazar et cyrielle étant restés couvrir nos arrières, ils n'ont pas entendu l'incantation et nous ont aidés à fuir_

_- Comme on ne peut plus vous localiser depuis que castiel vous a gravé des signes de protection sur tous le corps, j'ai dû me rabattre sur l'autre vieux chasseur précisa Balthazar._

_- Et va te faire foutre, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux chasseur ! répondit Dreyfus qui était resté en retrait jusque là._

_- Ils ont perdu notre trace pour l'instant. Tant que nous n'utilisons pas nos pouvoirs, ils ne peuvent pas nous repérer. J'ai également incrusté des talismans sur vos deux potes pour qu'ils deviennent aussi invisibles que nous. Pour l'instant nous sommes donc un peu près en sécurité._

_- Ok, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Dean ? on ne va rester terré comme des lapins pendant des semaines._

_- En fait, il existe un moyen de récupérer le sceau mais je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments, il faut me laisser un peu de temps pour faire des recherches. C'est pour ça que Dreyfus et moi avons pensé à cet endroit. On aura de la place, c'est discret et ça laissera à tout le monde le temps de se remettre en état pour la prochaine bataille._

Oh non pas ça, des jours à bouquiner, sans aucune action avec en plus pleins d'anges dans la maison, dont un très sexy, « attaché » à lui, à qui il avait fait déjà beaucoup trop de mal et à qui il rêvait d'en faire encore plus, ça n'allait vraiment pas bien dans sa tête... la tentation risquait d'être un peu trop forte. Il le regarda, si renfrogné dans son coin, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire, s'excuser, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve une occupation rapidement pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir et sortir ses idées gênantes de sa tête.

Ces yeux se portèrent sur le troisième ange. Plutôt mignonne. Voilà qui ferait une très bonne distraction, et ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Il lui lança un sourire auquel elle répondit une nouvelle fois en rougissant.

Tout le monde commença à se lever, Bobby et Sam se dirigèrent naturellement vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi se sustenter, Dreyfus et Balthazar s'installèrent avec un petit verre de whisky que les frères avaient eu l'intelligence d'acheter. Castiel voulut se retirer dans sa chambre, il préférait ne pas voir ce qui allait immanquablement suivre, il avait entraperçu l'œillade de Dean à la jeune « femme ». Il connaissait son ami, incapable de résister à une jolie jeune femme. Et effectivement, celui-ci était déjà entrain de faire le joli cœur. Assis sur l'accoudoir à côté de l'ange, entrain de lui raconter une de ses péripéties avec un sourire à tomber. Celle-ci semblait plutôt encline à répondre à ses avances et riait de bon cœur à ses histoires. Lorsque sa main glissa sur le bras de Dean, Castiel se sentit mal et préféra quitter la pièce.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis l'incident. Au début il avait eu peur de le perdre complétement, mais maintenant il voyait bien, que même si pour le moment leur relation était plus distante, son protégé ne le rejetait pas. Alors pourquoi cette tristesse et pourquoi cette envie de jeter dehors sa sœur ? Il ne comprenait rien du tout à ses propres agissements, peut-être devenait-il trop humain, comme ne cessait de le lui rappeler Balthazar. Il avait envie de garder Dean tout près de lui pour que personne d'autre ne s'en approche, de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur lui. Il commença à avoir chaud, certainement la fièvre. Il se retint au mur et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Balthazar qui le suivit et entra dans la chambre s'en s'annoncer.

_- Tu veux un coup de main petit frère ?_

Castiel, était en train d'enlever sa chemise, il tressaillit.

_- Non je n'ai pas besoin de toi_

_- Oh, tu ne vas pas faire la tête parceque je me suis rangé du côté de tes petits singes quand même ! tu devrais être content que je les soutienne pour une fois !_

_- Pas quand c'est pour t'opposer à moi._

_- Tu préférés peut être que j'aille demander à ton protégé de venir s'occuper de toi._

_- Non !_

Il avait répondu trop vite, l'ange blond avait déjà noté que quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, Castiel était bizarre depuis quelques jours. Enfin encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, surtout quand ces humains étaient dans le coin.

_- Ok, montre moi alors._

L'ange brun fini d'ôter sa chemise, l'autre siffla.

_- Et ben, c'est pas très joli, je ne sais pas trop comment soigner ça sans mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas très doué en travaux manuels, enfin tout dépend des travaux manuels crut-il bon d'ajouter avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Balthazar n'était pas le plus vertueux des anges mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, dans la bataille ou ailleurs._

_- Fais ce que tu peux, ça n'est pas très douloureux, ça va certainement se remettre tout seul._

Baltazar sortit et alla analyser la trousse à pharmacie constituée par les chasseurs. Il arrivait à en identifier certains éléments mais alors pour d'autres ! A quoi pouvait bien servir toutes ses petites gélules ? et lorsqu'il vit le fil et les aiguilles il grimaça… faire de la couture ce n'était pas gagné mais sur un être vivant, ce sont vraiment des sauvages ! il prit avec lui ce qu'il pensait être nécessaire et retourna rejoindre Castiel.

Dean avait noté les déplacements des deux anges. Il se demandait ce que pouvait trafiquer Balhty (il avait choisi ce surnom pour l'énerver et ça fonctionnait à merveille), il avait une confiance toute mesurée en lui. Il le suivit donc discrètement.

_- Et là, tu vas me dire que tu ne sens rien, peut-être._

Seul un cri étouffé de castiel lui répondit.

_- L'ainé des winchester pénétra peu alors dans la chambre où il le surprit penché sur un castiel à moitié nu._

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

L'ange blond se décala, et Dean put voir les traces de coup sur le corps de son ange. Ce corps si doux qu'il avait caressé il y a peu, (ne pas penser à ça). Il nota surtout le trou béant sur son côté droit, ce qui lui remit les idées en place.

_- Tu es blessé ? pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? tu ne peux pas te soigner ?_

_- Putain t'es vraiment pas une flèche toi, on ne doit pas se servir de nos pouvoirs si on ne veut pas être repérés… lui répondit le blond._

_- Pousse toi Balthy. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air doué comme infirmière, lui répondit Dean en lui prenant une compresse des mains. Il me faut de l'alcool pour désinfecter et de quoi recoudre. Ça va faire un peu mal Cass, dit-il presque tendrement. Tu devrais boire un peu pour te détendre, vas nous chercher la bouteille de whisky, si Bobby et Dreyfus n'ont pas tout descendu._

Castiel voulut protester mais n'en eut pas le temps, Dean avait déjà commencé à lui passer une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur la blessure. Il retint un cri. Après quelques minutes, la plaie était nettoyée et recousue. L'ange avait vaillamment résisté mais il avait fini par perdre connaissance. Dean lui passa une main sur le front pour essuyer un peu de la sueur qui perlait, il se réveilla à ce moment-là et s'écarta aussitôt. Le brun retira rapidement sa main.

Balthazar les avait observés discrètement. A quoi jouaient-ils tous les deux ? On aurait dit un couple d'adolescents pré pubères hésitant à échanger leur premier baiser. Tiens, tiens, il allait finalement peut être pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

_- Et les filles, désolé de vous interrompre mais nous sommes attendus pour le repas._

_- C'est bon on arrive. Viens reprendre un peu de force Cass. Je sais que tu es plus résistant qu'un être humain mais ta blessure est quand même sérieuse._

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine.


	5. Chapter 5

désolée pour le retard, j'avais promis d'être régulière mais j'ai eu beaucoup trop de boulot et un petit imprévu personnel qui m'a obligé à reprendre pieds un peu plus dans la réalité.

En tout cas je promets que cette fic sera terminée avant la fin de l'été (je dirais encore 3-4 chapitres)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et à celles qui m'ont mis en alerte.

* * *

La discussion au cours du repas fut assez légère pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Enfin aussi légère que possible quand elle comprend deux anges qui n'ont aucun sens de l'humour (Cyrielle semblant aussi réceptive aux blagues et références imagées que Castiel) et deux gamins attardés qui ne cessaient de se quereller, Dean et Balthazar n'avaient pas cessé de se lancer des piques de plus en plus agressives.

Sam, bobby et Dreyfus décidèrent de mettre fin à ce joyeux capharnaüm en invitant balthazar à jouer aux cartes autour d'un bon verre. Castiel les suivit pour ne pas rester trop longtemps près de son protégé.

Dean en profita donc pour se rapprocher de la jolie cyrielle.

_- Alors comme ça, tu es un ange depuis longtemps ? si tous les anges étaient aussi beaux que toi, je suis sûr qu'il y aurait du monde dans les églises._

_- C'est l'entrée en matière la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendue, entendit-il Balthazar s'exclamer ! et ça se prétend un tombeur !_

_- Ta gueule Balthy ! qu'est-ce que tu y connais ? tu n'es pas censé être vertueux et innocent et n'avoir aucune connaissance dans ce domaine ? s'énerva le brun_

_- Pas du tout, ça ce sont des règles que certains d'entre nous, particulièrement coincés, voir avec un ballet positionné à un endroit inadéquat, s'imposent. Moi je suis ouvert aux expériences, à toutes les expériences, d'ailleurs je me rappelle très bien d'une petite thaïlandaise…_

_- Ne l'écoute pas Dean, j'aime beaucoup quand tu me parles, intervint la jeune ange d'une voix timide_

_- Putain, tu as vraiment du bol d'avoir ta réputation pour toi !_

_- De quoi tu parles Balthy ? ma réputation ? interrogea le brun, pour une fois intéressé par les propos de l'ange blond._

_- Tu te rappelles d'Anna ? et bien elle t'a fait une super promo là-haut ! qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti de tel, que c'était l'expérience la plus forte de sa vie, que tu étais un super coup en résumé. Et patati et patata ! Je peux te dire que tu as un sacré fan club là-haut !_

_- Merci Anna ! je savais bien que mon charme légendaire ne pouvait qu'agir même sur les anges. Tu aurais pu me le dire Cass !_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait présenté le moindre intérêt dans notre mission. A moins que tu ne souhaites exercer tes « talents » sur Raphael pour qu'il nous rende la bague ?_

Etait-ce du sarcasme qu'il entendait dans la voix de son ange ? C'était nouveau ça. Il préféra retourner discuter avec la jeune femme, sachant maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour la faire succomber.

Balthazar avait observé le dernier échange entre Castiel et son protégé. Oh oui, il y avait bien quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Il avait voulu les taquiner un peu mais n'aimait pas non plus voir son petit frère avec cet air triste. Il allait lui donner un peu coup de pouce, même s'il n'appréciait pas de constater qu'il faisait aussi parti du fan club de Dean winchester !

_- Tiens cass, goute moi cette nourriture humaine._

_- Je n'ai pas faim…. Humpf, _Balthazar venait de lui enfourner une part de gâteau dans la bouche_…. Hummmm gémit-il toujours aussi étonné que quelque chose puisse être aussi doux et sucré. Il reprit un bout de chocolat en se léchant les doigts_

Le petit intermède n'avait pas échappé à Dean. Putain il n'apprendrait jamais à manger correctement. C'était indécent de gémir comme ça juste pour une part de gâteau… et voilà qu'il se léchait les doigts maintenant… d'autres gémissements lui revinrent en mémoire et il se sentit durcir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se change les idées mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur la séduisante jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui avec Cass qui se faisait autant remarquer.

Après quelques parties de cartes pour les uns et une agréable conversation tout le monde parti se coucher, enfin pour la partie humaine du groupe. Les anges n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, ils décidèrent tout de même de regagner leurs chambres respectives pour s'isoler un peu.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Dean se réveilla en gémissant, il se redressa, les draps étaient moites. Il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour constater qu'il était en érection. Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails mais il sortait clairement d'un rêve érotique et vu les yeux bleus qui le hantait, il impliquait probablement son ange. Il se dégoutait vraiment d'avoir ce genre de pensées à son égard, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il considérait qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de chance que castiel n'ai pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour ça. Ce n'ai pas en y repensant que ça allait faire diminuer son problème actuel. Il y avait beaucoup trop de pression en ce moment et pas assez de détente pour que son érection passe toute seule. Il fallait remédier à son problème, et il ne voulait pas se soulager en pensant à son ange, ça serait le salir une fois de plus. Il opta donc pour une solution plus radicale mais beaucoup moins agréable, la douche froide. Il se dirigea vers une des salles de bain du gite.

En ressortant, son corps avait retrouvé son calme mais il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se rendormir. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une petite bière, rien de tel pour bien dormir !

Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et inspecta l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il se retourna, une cannette à la main, il tomba nez à nez avec cyrielle. La jeune femme ne portait plus qu'une fine nuisette blanche, transparente dans la lumière. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

_- Oh salut, je croyais que tout le monde dormait._

_- Nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir. Balthazar a pris cette habitude humaine pour je ne sais quelle raison et Castiel semble …méditer dans sa chambre. Si ça te dérange que je reste avec toi dis le moi_

_- Non pas du tout, comment rêver de meilleur compagnie._

Dean se rappelait parfaitement des propos de Balthazar, l'ange paraissait lui envoyer des signaux assez clairs et elle était vraiment très belle alors pourquoi ne sautait-il pas sur l'occasion. ?

_- Tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ? j'ai pourtant essayé de choisir mon enveloppe pour qu'elle te plaise._

_- Tu as vraiment bien choisi, elle… tu… enfin ce corps est vraiment superbe_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'attends rien de toi. Je me suis documenté et je sais que les hommes peuvent avoir peur de s'engager. Je voudrai justes découvrir ce sentiment qui semble si intéressant, juste une fois et c'est tout._

Comment résister à une pareille demande ? c'était l'occasion rêvée de se détendre et de chasser de son esprit ses pensées parasites qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis qu'il avait eu cette expérience avec son ange quelques jours plus tôt

Il tendit la main à la jeune femme en signe d'invitation.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Dean main dans la main.

* * *

Castiel se retournait dans son lit depuis des heures. Ce petit meuble était vraiment inconfortable, pourquoi les humains aimaient-ils y passer tellement de temps ?

Il avait essayé de méditer calmement pour retrouver un peu de paix intérieure et se concentrer sur le problème de Raphael et de sa nouvelle arme. Comment l'approcher sans être aussi arrêté par ses propres amis ensorcelés, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tuer des proches. Et comment lui retirer la bague ?

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se concentrer sur ces problèmes pourtant cruciaux. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son protégé, à sa douce caresse sur son front quand il le croyait endormi. Au moins son contact ne le dégoutait pas autant qu'il l'avait craint. Il avait toujours de l'affection pour lui, il en était quasiment sur. Il aurait voulu que tout recommence comme avant, juste pouvoir être prêt de lui, arriver dans sa chambre d'hôtel sans qu'il y ait de gêne ou de retenue, pouvoir s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne recule. C'était peu mais Cass s'en était toujours contenté.

Il devait parler à Dean, lui dire que tout ça n'avait aucune importance, même si c'était faux puisque lui-même n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, d'avoir le corps brulant en se souvenant de ses caresses. Après la bataille avec Raphael il pourrait lui proposer d'effacer sa mémoire pour qu'il oublie tout ça. Oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, l'ange savait qu'il n'aurait jamais droit qu'à son amour fraternel et platonique et il saurait s'en contenter. Il fallait qu'il lui parle pour apaiser les tensions entre eux!

Il se dirigea vers la chambre du brun, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de tact et ne se gênait pas pour débarquer à n'importe quelle heure que ce soit par la voie des airs ou à pieds. Il entrouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand il entendit des bruits étranges… des gémissements. Il commença par s'inquiéter mais en quelques secondes il reconnut ses sons pour les avoirs lui-même émis quelques nuits auparavant.

Il sortit rapidement avec une boule au fond du ventre qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean prenait du bon temps alors pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il ? Ne venait-il pas d'admettre quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il se contenterait de leur amitié.

Il voulut sortir prendre l'air mais fut vite limité dans ses mouvements par le sort de liaison par lequel il ne pouvait s'éloigner de plus de 10m de Dean, quelle idée idiote ! il aurait presque préféré s'être rendu à Raphaël, la souffrance n'aurait certainement pas été plus forte ! il avait vraiment hâte que cette mission se termine d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut quand Dean se réveilla, avec la jolie Cyrielle dans les bras. Elle avait toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres. Là c'est sûr que l'ainé des winchester allait choper la grosse tête (quoiqu'il l'avait déjà un peu !) avec un tel air de satisfaction. Sa côte de popularité allait encore augmenter.

_- Je comprends ce que notre sœur voulait dire maintenant. C'est une sensation qu'on ne peut pas expliquer mais qui est tellement forte. Tous les humains savent faire ça demanda-t-elle ?_

_- Pas aussi bien que moi, mais oui répondit le brun avec un sourire. Ça peut être plus ou moins bon, plus ou moins long, plus ou moins fort en fonction du contexte ou du partenaire_

_- Oh et pour toi, ça a aussi été agréable ?_

_- Oui très agréable, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front_

_- Mais ça aurait été mieux avec un autre partenaire ?_

Ces anges et leur habitude de décortiquer chaque chose. Il avait espéré remettre son introspection à plus tard mais ça n'était pas la peine de se mentir. Il avait effectivement passé un bon moment mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer un autre corps sous ses caresses, sous ses baisers, c'est Cass qu'il aurait aimé entendre gémir sous ses coups de butoir. Et tout ça alors qu'il avait une jeune femme parfaite dans son lit ! D'un certain côté il était fixé sur ses sentiments envers l'ange. D'un autre ça allait du coup être plus compliqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de draguer un homme, encore moins un ange et il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Castiel, il l'avait quasiment pris de force.

Il restait en plus qu'il avait du mal à se concevoir autrement qu'hétéro et que le regard des autres l'effrayait…

Ça n'était vraiment pas gagné !

Il se leva avec la jeune femme, ils s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salle commune dans laquelle régnait une certaine animation.

_- Ça y est son altesse daigne enfin se lever ! tu sais qu'on est pas en vacances cette fois-ci mais qu'on a du pain sur la planche, gronda bobby_

_- Oh ça va grincheux si tu as mal dormi ce n'est pas de ma faute. Vous m'attendiez pour quoi ?_

_- A priori certains ont mieux dormi que d'autres on dirait, lança sarcastiquement l'ange blond_

_- Bonjour Balthy chéri, j'avais espéré un instant que tu ne sois pas là et que tout ça n'ait été qu'un cauchemar…_

_- Ça n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus de voir ta face de singe au réveil..._

Ding … dong

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'entrée à laquelle quelqu'un venait de sonner. En quelques secondes chacun pris son poste, tous les chasseurs ayant instinctivement sortis leurs armis.

_- Ohé, je sais que vous êtes là les enfants, donc soyez gentils et venez ouvrir à tonton_

_- Cette voix… dit Dean_

_- C'est Crowley ! Compléta Sam en ouvrant la porte._

Le démon se tenait effectivement sur le pain de la porte, toujours tiré à quatre épingles et avec son sourire « je vais tout vous vendre et vous allez vous faire baiser » au coin des lèvres. Il pénétra dans le gite sans attendre d'être invité.

_- Formidable, le café est prêt, j'ai amené les croissants. Bobby je prends un petit peu de lait et un sucre dans le mien, dit-il en s'asseyant autour de la grande table._

Sans plus de cérémonie, les autres protagonistes s'installèrent à leur tour.

_- Je suis pas ta bonne mon gros, répliqua le vieux chasseur_

_- Oh, chéri, on en plus nous deux, après le baiser fougueux que tu m'as donné, c'est presque comme si on était en couple dit le démon en lui adressant un clin d'œil._

Bobby préféra ne pas répondre et lui balança à moitié une tasse de café devant lui, quelques gouttes s'étalant sur la table.

_- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne soit pas content de te voir ici… en fait si, ça nous fait chier de te voir ici alors qu'on pensait être bien planqués. Il y a encore beaucoup de tes potes qui doivent rappliquer ici ? qu'est ce que tu fous là ? comment tu nous as retrouvés ?_

_- Ca fait beaucoup de questions en une salle phrase. D'abord arrêtes de stresser, votre planque est parfaite et personne ne pourra la trouver._

_- Ouais mais toi tu l'as trouvé, tu as utilisé quel sort ?_

_- Uniquement la technologie humaine et ton extrême sensiblerie… j'ai juste collé un mouchard sous ta voiture chérie ! je suis quelqu'un d'organisé, j'aime autant me couvrir._

_- Quoi tu as osé souiller mon bébé s'énerva Dean en se précipitant dehors !_

_- Et sinon, tu peux nous dire ce que tu nous veux ? reprit Sam_

_- Comme vous le savez, depuis que la petite guéguerre entre les anges a commencé, ma situation professionnelle a bien évoluée et je ne m'en plaint pas._

_- Il n'y a que les démons pour s'estimer heureux d'une guerre, répondit Castiel_

_- Oh, je t'ai fait de la peine mon petit angelot ? tu veux un câlin ? bon je disais, que tout allait bien jusqu'à il y a deux jours où votre super pote, grand black s'est pointé en enfer. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y ai prit mais il semble que ce soit lui le nouveau boss ! j'ai juste eu le temps de me mettre les voiles avant de me faire dégommer._

_- Donc le sceau est aussi efficace sur les démons précisa Castiel à voix haute_

_- Qu'est ce que Raphael peut bien chercher en enfer ? il n'a pas assez du paradis interrogea Sam_

_- ET oh ! je suis là ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ! j'étais sûr que vous y étiez mêlés de près ou de loin ! Dès qu'il y a une merde vous êtes dans le coin ! vous êtes de vraies plaies les mecs._

_- Et au fait tu nous veux quoi au final ?_

_- Je viens vous proposez mon aide pour virer l'autre gros emplumé! vous récupérez le paradis et moi l'enfer, ça me parait juste non ?_

_- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, tu n'es qu'un manipulateur explosa Dean_

_- Dean, calme toi. Nous ne pouvons effectivement pas avoir en confiance en Crowley mais nous avons besoin de toutes les forces possibles et Raphael cherchait quelque chose en enfer et Crowley peut nous aider à trouver ce que c'est._

_- Ok, mais tu ne touches plus jamais à mon bébé_

_- On garde l'organisation de départ de la journée en y incluant le cloporte intervint Bobby_

_- J'aime quand tu me donnes des petits noms bobby-chou dit le démon en lui envoyant un baiser._

_- Je disais donc : il faut nous organiser un minimum, préparer un minimum de pièges aux alentours, Dreyfus est le spécialiste et Balthazar s'est proposé pour donner un coup de main. Il faut également continuer les recherches, ça c'est pour Sam et moi._

_- Je peux me joindre à vous, ça sera mieux avec un cerveau supérieur tel que le mien intervint Crowley._

_- C'est vrai qu'on ne sera pas de trop de trois. Dean il faudrait aller faire un ravitaillement conséquent et vu que vous êtes inséparables, Castiel t'accompagnera._

Le dit-ange tiqua, il était exceptionnellement de mauvaise humeur et ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seul avec son protégé. Il se rapprocha de Balthazar :

_- Mon frère, ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus du tout, annule ce sort._

_- Moi il commence juste à m'amuser et désolé mais il n'y a que Dean qui peut vous délier, demande lui de te libérer si tu penses pouvoir le convaincre._

Chacun commença à partir vers la tâche qui lui était assignée.

Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent ainsi rapidement en route pour la ville la plus proche.

Dean était heureux de passer un peu de temps seul avec son ange mais il sentait celui-ci assez renfrogné et ne savait pas quoi faire pour briser la glace. Il se dit que le mieux était certainement de parler de ce qui c'était passé.

_- Cass je voulais te dire, pour la dernière fois ,je …._

_- C'est bon Dean, on ne va pas en reparler. Je t'ai dit que c'était oublié. Je demanderai à Balthazar de t'effacer la mémoire dès qu'il pourra utiliser ses pouvoirs._

_- Et tu n'as pas le droit, je veux garder tous mes souvenirs_

_- Même ceux qui font souffrir ?_

_- Tu as raison, il effacera les tiens aussi ?_

_- Oui, comme ça nous pourrons repartir sur des bases saines et reprendre notre vie exactement comme avant._

Ouch, ça faisait mal, Castiel lui fermait toutes les portes en une seule phrase. Il ne voulait pas que leur situation change, en même temps à quoi s'attendait-il, il avait bien vu ses larmes quand il profitait de lui.

C'est le cœur un peu lourd qu'ils fient les courses, avec un Castiel encore plus taciturne que d'habitude.

Sur le chemin du retour, Dean essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en polémiquant sur le gagnant du dernier tournoi de foot. Il était en train d'observer en coin Castiel qui regardait la route défilée. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami si renfermé, il devait être très inquiet pour ses frères restés sous la coupe de Raphael.

Tout à coup, il vit une forme humaine se précipiter devant la voiture. Il pila ! l'ange et lui se précipitèrent alors dehors pour voir le corps d'une jeune femme allongé par terre.

En la retournant, ils eurent un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant un démon et pas n'importe lequel, Meg !


	6. Chapter 6

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, c'est super agréable et motivant de savoir que l'histoire vous plait._

_les choses ne vont pas s'arranger tout de suite entre nos deux tourtereaux mais ça devrait bien arriver prochainement._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je ne me suis pas trop embrouillée dans les explications, l'histoire est claire dans ma tête mais ma tête n'est peut-être pas toujours claire! je reste à votre disposition pour toute précision!_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Le démon semblait complétement inconscient.

L'ainé des winchester proposa de reprendre la route comme si de rien n'était mais Castiel s'interposa.

_- Meg nous a apporté son aide par le passé, ce n'est pas un hasard si elle se retrouve sur notre route, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner comme ça._

_- On ne peut pas faire confiance à cette garce ! Elle nous a déjà trahi plusieurs fois et si elle avait pu, elle nous aurait certainement tués sans aucun remord._

L'ange ne l'écoutait pas et était déjà entrain de soulever la jeune femme. Il la porta dans la voiture et s'installa à l'arrière avec elle, laissant sa tête reposer sur ses jambes.

Dean soupira et s'installa au volant, se rendant compte qu'il ne servait pas à rien de négocier avec Castiel. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro et sentit son énervement monter d'un cran quand il vit le démon lovée sur les genoux de son ange. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi possessif, Castiel avait pourtant été clair, il voulait que leur relation reste telle qu'elle: copain-copain enfin protégé-protecteur.

Dean roula silencieusement jusqu'au gite. Il ouvrit la portière pour faciliter le transport de la brune.

Il se rappela soudain que c'était loin d'être le grand amour entre Crowley et Meg, c'était même un euphémisme. L'arrivée du second démon allait peut être être finalement amusante, si ça faisait chier ce prétendu roi de l'enfer ça lui allait. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient peut-être s'entretuer, il parierait quand même sur Crowley, c'était vraiment le plus machiavélique et le plus vicieux des deux.

Il précéda Castiel dans le gite, ce dernier portant son fardeau en le serrant beaucoup trop contre lui au gout de Dean.

_- Ohé, les gars ! on a fait les courses et en prime on vous ramène un démon de plus ! Castiel a décidé de prendre aux pieds de la lettre : plus on est de fous, plus on rit !_

_- Personne ne semble fou ici et je ne te vois pas beaucoup rire répondit l'ange._

_- C'est une expression mon angelot,_ dit Crowley en rentrant dans la pièce. Il stoppa net son explication et fixa intensément le démon encore évanoui. Si ces yeux avaient pu lancer des flammes, Meg serait déjà morte. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ?

_- Euh dites les garçons, ce n'est pas un refuge pour animaux abandonnés ici s'énerva Bobby. c'est censé être un quartier général pour organiser une guerre, pas un centre aéré._

_- Ah oui la guerre, pour réparer tes conneries mon chou, répliqua le roi de l'enfer avec un grand sourire._

_- En plus on va commencer à être à l'étroit en terme de chambres._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Bobby, je l'installerai pour l'instant dans la mienne, dit l'ange en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour y installer la jeune femme._

_- Non !_

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

_- Enfin Cass, tu as tellement l'air de t'inquiéter pour cette garce, euh pour Meg corrigea-t-il devant le regard noir de l'ange. Installe là sur le canapé pour qu'on puisse la surveiller._

_- Tu as raison, Dean, Merci_

Ouf il s'en tirait bien pour cette fois mais il allait falloir qu'il calme un peu ses nouvelles pulsions de jalousie. Finalement la proposition de Castiel de lui effacer la mémoire serait peut-être une bonne option. Il n'en pouvait plus de se tourmenter comme ça sur sa relation et ses sentiments envers l'ange. Ils étaient amis, des amis très proches, presque des frères.. il fallait qu'il arrête de s'imaginer caresser la joue de son ami, remonter sa main dans ses cheveux, rapprocher leurs visages avant de l'embrasser. Il se secoua.

_- Quelqu'un vient me donner un coup de main pour sortir les courses ? surtout ne vous battez pas ?_

_- C'est bon je viens t'aider, se proposa Balthazar, ça commence à sentir trop mauvais ici, ça me fera du bien de respirer un peu d'air pur._

Les deux hommes se rendirent au véhicule pour commencer à décharger les paquets.

_- Alors votre petite promenade en amoureux s'est bien passée_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventé comme connerie Balthy, demanda l'ainé des winchester visiblement mal à l'aise_

_- Je disais juste ça comme ça, j'avais cru sentir une certaine.. tension électrique, presque sexuelle entre vous, mais j'ai dû me tromper_

_- Je crois que tes neurones ont définitivement grillés ! que ce soit chez les humains ou les anges, je les préfère avec plus de formes ! le chasseur était définitivement mal à l'aise, ce qui amusait énormément Balthazar… un petit plan s'étant déjà formé dans son esprit._

_- Oh castiel n'est pas ton goût, c'est bon à savoir, je suis sûr que certains ou certaines seront intéressées par cette information_

Qu'est-ce que ce sale rapace d'ange pouvait bien avoir à l'esprit ?

Ils se dirigeaient vers le gite lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris….

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, pour voir Crowley à genoux les mains positionnées sur son entrejambe

_- Espèce de connard, je regrette bien de ne pas avoir gardé ton âme quand elle était en mon pouvoir, je ne te dis même pas ce que je lui aurai fait subir…_

_- En attendant tu te calmes et, tant que tu voudras profiter de notre hospitalité, tu respectes les règles de la maison et la première c'est : tu n'essayes pas de tuer les autres « invités »._

_- Vous n'avez qu'à pas ramener toutes les trainées que vous rencontrez ! répondit le démon en regardant Meg_

_- Je suis d'accord sur ce point avec l'autre empaffé intervint Dean ! on peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ?_

_- Il se passe que notre ami vient gentiment d'essayer de poignarder Meg répondit Castiel, heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps et que Bobby a fini de le remettre à sa place._

_- Oh c'est bon, vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher d'avoir tenté ma chance… combien de fois as-t-elle voulu me tuer ? ou même vous tuer ? comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance_

_- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! on n'a aucune confiance en elle, pas plus qu'on a confiance en toi précisa Sam._

_- Salut les gars, ça fait plaisir de voir autant d'hommes se battre pour mon honneur intervint Meg_

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle s'était redressée et était maintenant en position assise sur le canapé, un sourire au borde des lèvres.

Castiel s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à l'examiner.

_- Comment te sens-tu ? tu es blessée ? nous t'avons retrouvée au milieu de la route_

_- C'est bon cass, c'est un démon, elle va très bien se remettre dit l'ainé des winchester en tirant l'ange en arrière._

_- Oh ne soit pas jaloux comme ça beau brun, tu sais bien que nous avons déjà été bien plus proches que ça tous les deux sourit la démone en repensant au baiser de cinéma que l'ange lui avait déjà prodigué._

Ce souvenir eut le don d'énerver encore plus le chasseur, finalement ça aurait été beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde que Crowley réussisse sa tentative de démonicide.

_- On peut savoir ce que tu foutais devant ma voiture ?_

_- Je n'avais pas précisément décidé d'atterrir là, vu ta façon de conduire, ça aurait été suicidaire. En résumé, c'est le bordel partout. Les anges essayent de capturer ou tuer tous les démons qui ont un lien de près ou de loin avec Lucifer et comme vous le savez, j'ai toujours été très proche de notre père. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je fuis sans cesse, ça allait encore, mais maintenant voilà que les démons s'y mettent aussi ! ils ont un comportement encore plus étrange que d'habitude.. alors je me suis demandé qui était toujours présent quand c'était vraiment le bordel et là j'ai pensé aux frères winchester.. Et vu le petit attroupement ici présent, je crois que j'ai encore bien visé._

_- Ok sur le pourquoi, maintenant le comment nous intéresse aussi interrogea Sam. Comment nous as-tu trouvés ?_

_- J'ai laissé une petite trace sur mon petit ange lors de notre dernier contact. Je me suis juste concentrée dessus en sachant que vous ne seriez certainement pas très loin. Ça m'a juste pris un peu plus d'énergie que prévu… je ne savais pas non plus que vous aviez maintenant de si mauvaises fréquentations ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter en regardant Crowley._

_- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la mauvaise fréquentation ? au moins elle sert à quelque chose elle !_

_- Quoi tu as appris à faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts se moqua l'ainé des winchester_

_- Sur ce coup là, on est obligé d'avouer qu'il nous a donné un bon coup de main intervint Sam._

Bobby acquiesça à contrecœur.

_- Sans lui on n'aurait jamais trouvé, ni traduit la légende du sceau de salomon aussi vite. Et il est une des clés de la solution._

_- Le sceau de salomon ? interrogea Meg_

_- Quelqu'un fait un cours de rattrapage pour l'autre ignare ?_ demanda Crowley

Comme prévu, Castiel se proposa aussitôt et entreprit de raconter leurs mésaventures, la découverte de Bobby et la nouvelle arme découverte par Raphaél à la jeune femme.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de les observer à la dérobée. L'ange était assis à côté d'elle et celle-ci se rapprochait discrètement. Maintenant son bras frôlait sa cuisse dès qu'elle le pouvait. Le chasseur fulminait mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir sans raison valable mais oui !

_- Et cass, il faudrait peut-être vérifier que ta blessure ne s'infecte pas, elle est assez profonde et sans tes pouvoirs, ton corps reste un corps humain qu'il faut soigner (et j'aimerai particulièrement soigner le tien). Laisse Meg se reposer tranquillement pendant ce temps_

Malheureusement pour lui, le démon semblait avoir des idées derrières la tête et surtout elle était beaucoup plus forte en manipulation que ce pauvre Dean

_- Oh castiel, laisse moi te soigner pour te remercier pour t'être occupé de moi comme ça, dit-elle… sauf si quelqu'un d'autre à envie de jouer les infirmières ajouta-t-elle en fixant le chasseur avec un regard qui lui sembla pleins de sous-entendus._

Le brun bouillait mais là il ne voyait plus quoi faire, il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège.

_- Merci à tous les deux mais je me sens bien, on verra ça plus tard_

Dean soupira, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant un moment, rien qu'à imaginer les mains de cette peste sur son ange. Déjà qu'il semblait préférer sa présence à la sienne. D'ailleurs il paraissait surtout de mauvaise humeur avec lui, avec les autres il restait d'humeur égale Est-ce que son ange lui ferait la gueule ? impossible ce concept était inconnu aux ange, non? Il allait falloir qu'il se retrouve un moment seul avec lui pour en discuter.

_- Maintenant que tout le monde est au même niveau, je vous propose que nous vous fassions part de nos toutes récentes découvertes intervint Sam._

Dreyfus, balthazar et Crowley s'installèrent sur un premier canapé, Bobby et Sam et Cyrielle sur un autre et Castiel se retrouva entouré de Dean et Meg sur le dernier canapé.

_- Il est fait référence à l'anneau de Salomon dans de très nombreux textes commença Sam. Nous avons maintenant une idée concrète de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Le symbole relatif à ce seau est toujours le même : deux triangles inversés. Ce qui est revenu également très souvent c'est le symbole de ce triangle avec toujours son symbole inversé. Un texte très ancien…_

_- Traduit par votre serviteur intervint Crowley_

_- … un texte très ancien nous a donné la clé. Le triangle symbolise trois énergies à mettre en lien mais pas n'importes quelles énergies. Des énergies qui s'opposent et se complètent. La sagesse étant de rassembler des qualités mais aussi de savoir utiliser les défauts, de savoir faire la paix seul ce pouvoir réuni peut contrer l'anneau de Salomon._

_- Et à quoi ressemblent ses pièces à assembler demanda Castiel ? savez-vous où les trouver_

_- Cette partie sera a priori facile, mais nous devons encore travailler pour voir comment utiliser cette arme._

_- Attends, depuis quand une arme se trouve-t-elle facilement ? surtout si elle est en plusieurs morceaux ? pas de monstre à tuer ? de sacrifice à faire ? de sang à verser ? s'étonna Dean_

_- Laisse-moi expliquer ! s'énerva le plus jeune. Il faut des forces qui se complètent et s'opposent : la pureté, le courage, et le mal… ça ne vous rappelle rien ? j'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà tout ça ici. Nous avons des anges pour la pureté, crowley, le roi des enfers pour le mal et toi Dean pour le courage_

A cette mention, l'ainé se refrogna… ah oui il avait fait preuve de tellement de courage quand il était en enfer ! on voyait bien ou ça l'avait mené, il avait juste déclenché l'apocalypse !

Castiel le connaissait assez pour savoir que le sujet le peinait toujours énormément, après tout c'est lui qui l'avait tiré de là et qui avait veillé sur ses nuits agitées de cauchemars.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions de l'ignorer il lui sera discrètement le bras. Le chasseur fut touché de cette discrète marque d'attention qui était restée entre eux… et Meg qui ne les quittait pas du regard.

_- Ok dis Dean pour reprendre contenance. Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? on se ramène devant Raphael et il nous donne la bague ?_

_- Il doit y avoir une façon de procéder mais il nous faut encore un peu de temps pour trouver la recette. En attendant, interdiction à nos clés de sortir, c'est valable pour nos deux anges, baltazar étant exclu puisque certainement plus pur depuis des siècles._

- L'ange blond lui tira la langue,_ vous pouvez aussi exclure Cyrielle, casnova a déjà des siennes._

Heureusement que les anges ne savent pas rougir, sinon la jeune femme aurait pris une jolie teinte avec tous les regards braqués sur elle puis sur Dean.

_- Dean, c'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas te tenir correctement plus d'une soirée !_

Le désigné se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne voyant pas pourquoi se justifier. Il sentit par contre son ange s'éloigner. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne l'apprenne pas comme ça, d'ailleurs il aurait préféré qu'il ne l'apprenne pas du tout

_- Bon je reprends, interdit à Castiel, Dean et Crowley de sortir sans escorte. Il n'y a que vous qui répondiez aux critères et on ne va pas chercher une clé ailleurs._

_- Sur ce… intervint Bobby la séance est levée. Allez tous vous reposer Nous devrons certainement passer bientôt à l'action. Nous ne pourrons pas rester très longtemps cachés. Surtout si Raphaël a aussi découvert que vous trois étiez la clé de sa défaite._

Le petit groupe se sépara.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, enfin pour la partie humaine du groupe. Anges et démons ayant au moins cela en commun, ils ne coutaient pas cher en nourriture.

Après le déjeuner rapidement pris, Sam, Crowley et Bobby se remirent au travail. C'est fou ce qu'ils pouvaient aimer les vieux bouquins poussiéreux tous les trois !

Dreyfus n'était pas vraiment connu, ni des anges, ni des démons. Il fut donc décidé qu'il pouvait s'éloigner de leur abri provisoire pour prendre des contacts à l'exterieur et voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

Meg restait désespérément collée aux basque de Castiel, elle se penchait vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ok au grands maux les grands remèdes.

_- Moi je sors faire quelques réparations sur mon bébé. Cass tu m'accompagnes ?_

_- Pourquoi est ce que tu me le demandes ? je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… dit-il en fixant Balthazar._

Meg était surprise, elle savait que l'ange était très attaché à son protégé mais il n'était quand même pas obligé de lui coller aux basques à ce point-là.

Balthazar se rapprocha d'elle et ils commencèrent à discuter, plutôt à faire des messes basses en jetant des regards en direction de la porte vers laquelle l'ange et le chasseur se dirigeaient.

Les voir tous les deux si bien s'entendre, ne le rassurait vraiment pas.

Dean accéléra le pas, forçant ainsi Castel à le suivre.

* * *

_- Tu me donnes un coup de main pour bichonner un peu mon bébé ?_

L'ange n'avait pas l'air super enthousiaste, en même temps, il était rarement très expressif

_- Ecoute Cass, je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a agacé. Je pensais que tout était oublié pour toi et qu'on pouvait reprendre une relation normale. Je ferai ce que tu veux pour me racheter._

_- Tout ce que je veux ? j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes pendant un moment de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! tu viens de détruire un de nos atouts pour assouvir tes besoins primaires !_

Castiel savait bien que ce n'était pas totalement la vérité mais en ce moment il écoutait plutôt le petit démon niché sur son épaule pour culpabiliser son protégé.

_- Ok j'ai encore merdé, je te promets de ne plus toucher à Cyrielle, ni à aucun ange_

_- De toute façon il n'y en a plus aucun à ton goût dans les environs murmura le châtain._

Dean se retint de répondre

_- Maintenant que tout est éclairci, tu me donnes un coup de main ou tu restes à me regarder ? allez ça te changera les idées_

_- D'accord, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

Dean lui proposa d'ôter son imper, sa cravate et de remonter ses manches pour l'aider à nettoyer sa précieuse voiture. L'ange ne s'en rendait pas compte mais c'était un honneur qu'il accordait à peu de personne. Petit à petit, il commença à se détendre et à trouver cette activité manuelle amusante. Au moins ça lui évitait de penser. Ses pensées étant en ce moment soit tournées vers l'incertitude de l'issue de la guerre soit vers son absence de relation avec son protégé, rien de très gai !

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une masse d'eau lui arriver sur le visage. Il était complétement trempé. Dean était mort de rire, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant.

_- Allez lâche toi un peu. C'est pas possible d'être aussi sérieux tout le temps. Tu n'as jamais joué à rien ?_

_- On s'amusait à écouter les paroles et les enseignements de père._

Dean l'arrosa à nouveau puis lui jeta l'éponge à la tête. L'ange l'esquiva de justesse et lui renvoya sa serviette imbibée d'eau. Le chasseur lui balança le reste de son seau d'eau, geste aussitôt copié par Castiel qui fut obligé de courir autour de la voiture pour le rattraper. Ils fixèrent alors un même point : le tuyau d'arrosage resté à terre. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dessus et leurs réflexes de guerriers reprenant le dessus, ils se retrouvèrent presque à se battre pour le récupérer. C'est riant aux éclats qu'ils arrêtèrent leur bataille sur un match nul. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent se fut pour se rendre compte de leur position, Dean allongé sur Castiel, lui maintenant les mains. Ils se regardèrent un moment, le chasseur se sentit rougir comme un adolescent, il avait tellement envie de ces lèvres, il lui suffisait de réduire un peu l'espace entre eux deux et il pourrait à nouveau y gouter.

Non ! Il venait juste de promettre de se tenir correctement.

_- Humm, désolée de vous déranger toussota Meg qui ne semblait pas désolée du tout. Si je gène je m'en vais._

_- Non pas du tout répondit l'ainé des winchester._

_- Oh castiel, ta chemise est pleine de terre, ce n'est vraiment pas très prudent avec une telle plaie. Viens, il faut nettoyer tout cela dit-elle en le tirant vers le gite._

Une fois entré, castiel s'excusa le temps de prendre une douche, encore quelque chose qu'il allait être obligé de tester puisqu'il ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Dean en profita pour tirer les choses au clair avec le démon

_- Ah quoi tu joues exactement avec Castiel ?_

_- Je ne joue pas, j'ai juste gardé un merveilleux souvenir de notre dernier échange très émoustillant et je voudrais bien avoir un peu plus de cet angelot. A moins qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisse profiter de son joli petit cul ?_

_- Pas du tout, il fait ce qu'il veut de son cul_

_- J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne te déplaisait pas tant que ça et aussi que notre petit angelot pouvait être un vrai volcan au lit._

Dean se sentit prit de sueurs froides, il craignait de comprendre ses sous-entendus

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_

_- Oh arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule…je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça un jour mais il parait que le beau Dean Winchester auto-proclamé roi des éthéros, s'est bien envoyé en l'air avec son protecteur et que ça a été plus que torride… je tremble encore devant le récit qu'une certaine sirène nous en a fait._

_- Putain, tu veux dire, que tout le monde en bas est au courant pour nous ?_

_- Tttutt, tu as de la chance, j'ai été dans le premier groupe de privilégiées à qui elle a raconté vos exploits et, comme j'ai un petit faible pour notre angelot, je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle ternisse son image. Elle ne parlera plus jamais de rien maintenant_

_- Euh, je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier…_

_- En tout cas ce que je sais c'est que tu vas me lâcher et me laisser un peu m'amuser avec Castiel sinon tout le monde saura ce que tu lui as fait !_

Sur ce elle le quitta et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le laissant pantois.

Là il était vraiment dans la merde

* * *

Une petite review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Avant tout je tiens à prévenir que je fais référence à des éléments religieux (en même temps c'est une histoire avec des anges et des démons). Je ne suis pas du tout une spécialiste dans le domaine donc que personne ne soit choqué si certaines définitions ne coïncident pas avec leur conviction. je dois avouer que je n'ai pas toujours été assidue aux cours de cathé et que ça remonte à très loin.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me motive beaucoup, du coup je profite du moindre moment de libre pour finir de poster le chapitre.

Meguri Sakuma, ne t'inquiète pas je n'aime les drames non plus mais je veux encore les torturer un peu... juste un peu

stonewhiteclown merci pour ta fidélité. tu ne profites pas des vacances pour ne refaire une petite publication quotidienne? dommage pour une fois que j'ai un peu plus de temps de libre pour lire.

Believe and Hope, Elorin, Cian... encore des fans de Meg, vous allez être contente de ses initiatives.

elida17 merci pour ton joli compliment.

bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes, j'ai relu mais vu l'heure c'est pas gagné!

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ange brun sortit de la salle de bain toujours suivi du démon.

Son protégé était installé sur un des canapés une bière à la main. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Castiel ne savait pas quel était le problème mais, vu ses sautes d'humeur ces derniers temps, il se dit qu'il était bien plus prudent de l'éviter pour le moment.

Meg s'était occupée de lui refaire un bandage. Même s'il doutait fortement que les caresses qu'elle lui avait prodiguées sur le torse aient vraiment eu un rapport avec le fait de vouloir le soigner, il devait lui être reconnaissant d'avoir perdu autant de temps à s'occuper de lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les frères winchester étaient si dur envers elle. Elle n'était pas pire que Crowley quand même !

_- Conseil de guerre dans 5 minutes les averti Bobby avant de faire le tour des autres occupants du gite_

_- Enfin un peu d'action, on commençait à s'ennuyer répondit Meg en se dirigeant vers le canapé qu'occupait Dean._

En s'asseyant elle se pencha vers lui et lui susurra à l'oreille

_- Je comprends que tu n'es pas résisté, sa peau est si douce et dégage une odeur merveilleuse… j'ai hâte d'en croquer et savoir qu'il est encore intact.. grâce à toi. J'en frissonne d'avance_

Le brun serra les poings résistant à l'envie de la frapper. Mais il devrait ensuite expliquer pourquoi aux autres et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien dire sans risquer de se dévoiler lui-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé.

_- On a enfin trouvé le mode d'emploi pour l'arme anti sceau. _

_- Génial, alors quelle est la bonne nouvelle ? est-ce que vous allez nous saigner à blanc pour y baigner une épée? nous couper un bras pour frapper Raphael avec ? plaisanta Dean_

_- Si c'était aussi simple rétorqua Sam_

_- Euh ? c'est si catastrophique ? je croyais que c'était un anneau de justice_

_- Le mode d'emploi n'est pas douloureux, ni cruel, le problème c'est que toi, Dean, tu vas encore y mettre de la mauvaise volonté_

_- Non je t'assure que je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'on puisse récupérer ce foutu sceau et enfin être tous libres de nos mouvements._

_- Nous vous avons expliqué que le contrepouvoir du sceau de salomon était constitué de 3 energies représentée par Crowley, Castiel et Dean. Pour unir ces 3 forces il faut un peu de méditation pour faire entrer vos esprits en communication spirituelle mais surtout laissé transparaitre votre foi._

_- Oh là ! notre foi ? intervint l'ainé des winchester. je vois mieux où est le problème mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne viendrait que de moi. Ça m'étonnerait que notre pote crowley ici présent ait plus foi en Dieu que moi ?_

_- Ça me peine beaucoup de constater, qu'après toutes ses années passées ensemble tu ne me connaisses pas mieux Dean. Tututttt je suis très déçu _fit le démon en faisant semblant de verser une larme.

_- En fait tu chasses les démons mais tu n'as jamais pris la peine de nous connaître réellement. Aucun de nous ne conteste la réalité et la toute puissance de Dieu. Nous avons tous foi en lui confirma Meg _

Dean lui jeta un regard noir, elle n'allait pas continuer à le chauffer celle-là. Elle le provoquait déjà en gardant une main sur la cuisse de castiel depuis le début de la réunion et là elle le faisait passer pour un idiot.

_- Tu vas me faire croire que vous êtes tous sous les ordres du même boss et vous vous battez pour quoi alors ?_

_- Ce n'est pas parceque nous avons le même patron que nous interprétons tous ses ordres de la même façon ou que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ses objectifs. Tu n'as qu'à considérer que certains d'entre nous représentent les syndicats et sont en grève. Mais quoiqu'il arrive nous croyons tous en lui._

_- Mouais c'est sur que ce n'est pas facile d'interpréter les paroles d'un gars que personne ne voit ni n'entend ! grommela le chasseur_

_- Et c'est là que nous avons un problème, toi tu n'as absolument plus foi en rien reprit Sam._

Dean se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal, avec tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne journée, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché !

_- Je veux bien faire un effort mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? je n'y crois pas, je ne peux pas m'autoconvaincre que j'ai la foi._

_- Nous allons essayer de trouver de bons professeurs, tu as déjà tous les anges ici présent lui rappela son petit frère_

_- Ah tu parles de l'ange dépravé, de la nymphomane ou de celui qui a déjà perdu sa grâce tellement il doutait ricana Crowley, que de beaux spécimens !_

_- Quoi tu ne proposes pas en tant que professeur quand même. Je vous préviens c'est hors de question que je passe des heures avec cette pourriture à discuter de questions théologiques._

_- Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais un mot aussi compliqué, de plus de deux syllabes, c'est un bon début._

_- Calmez vous tous les deux les interrompit Bobby. Désolé Dean mais il va vraiment falloir que tu y mettes du tien. Malheureusement l'autre enfoiré a raison. (_crowley lui envoya une œillade provoquante) _Les démons ont autant la foi que les anges et aucune personne ici n'est un professeur parfait. Il va donc falloir que tu te suives les enseignements des deux côtés pour voir auquel tu es le plus sensible. Et, vu le boulot, va falloir s'y mettre dès maintenant si on ne veut passer Noel ensemble !_

_- Voilà ce qu'on te propose compléta Sam, deux heures avec moi, pour un cours plus raisonné, puis deux heures avec Crowley et enfin avec Castiel_

_- Putain, vous voulez vraiment me tuer, hein ? Sammy tu te rappelles ce que je faisais pendant le peu de cours de catéchisme que papa a essayé de nous faire suivre ? _

_- Oui tu réussissais à convaincre la jolie Emmy de te suivre derrière l'église pour la bécoter, pas la peine de t'en vanter !_

_- Et tu crois que maintenant, après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je vais réussir à rester à écouter ces conneries._

_- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec Dean intervint Castiel qui était resté très discret jusque là. S'il refuse d'y croire on ne pourra rien faire. Tout est perdu… j'aurais du accepter l'offre de Raphael tant qu'elle était valable, au moins vous auriez été sauf. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de la faire à nouveau_

_- Certainement pas s'exclama son protégé ! on te l'a déjà dit, les sacrifices sont exclus. On ne mourra qu'au combat ! ok pour les séances de rattrapage intensives et je vous promets que je vais m'appliquer._

Castiel ne semblait pas convaincu mais la discussion semblait close et les deux frères winchester se mirent aussitôt à l'écart pour travailler. L'ainé semblant y mettre réellement tout son cœur.

* * *

L'ange se retira à l'écart dans sa chambre. Ce huit clos commençait à le fatiguer, trop de questions et pas assez d'action. Depuis quand est-il devenu si actif, lui qui avait eu l'habitude de méditer pendant des journées entières au cours des derniers millénaires ? facile de répondre à cette question! Depuis qu'il avait sorti son protégé des enfers, depuis que celui-ci c'était mis en tête de lui apprendre le mode de vie, les habitudes, les sentiments des humains. Ça lui avait paru passionnant au début mais la passion est tellement dangereuse aussi, surtout celle qu'il ressentait depuis peu… elle amène des sentiments agréables mais révèle aussi tous les mauvais côté d'une personne, la jalousie, la méchanceté et la tristesse. Quelle que soit l'idée de départ, il en revenait toujours à sa relation avec son protégé mais s'agissait-il uniquement de passion ? bien sûr que non, il savait qu'il avait toujours eu une relation spéciale avec son protégé, une relation basée sur l'amour que son père avec pour les humains en général et que lui avait centré sur Dean.

Il essayait de se convaincre que la relation amicale qu'ils entretenaient pourrait lui suffire mais dès qu'il le sentait près de lui, il sentait son sang bouillir et il avait envie de beaucoup plus de contact. Jusque là il avait pensé que c'était le sentiment d'amitié, il voyait bien qu'il ne l'éprouvait pas de la même façon avec Sam ou Bobby mais pensait que cela été dû à la relation ange- protégé mais, depuis que Dean l'avait touché de cette façon il avait découvert des sensations tellement fortes qu'il ne pouvait plus se méprendre. Il était clair qu'on n'attendait pas ce genre de caresses d'un ami. Et son corps en réclamait d'autres des caresses de ce genre, ça allait le rendre dingue! Il ressentait comme une décharge électrique à chaque fois que son ami le frôlait, ou s'approchait de lui. Toute à l'heure, dans la cour, il avait failli se jeter sur lui. Heureusement que Meg était arrivée à temps sinon il aurait eu du mal à justifier son comportement.

_- Oh là petit frère, tu as l'air bien pensif, encore plus que d'habitude l'interrompit Balthazar qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre._

- Les joues de Castiel se teintèrent de rouge, comme si l'ange blond pouvait lire ses pensées à travers ses yeux tourmentés.

_- Eh bien, on dirait un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?_

_- Rien, je réfléchissais juste au plan de Sam pour récupérer le sceau_

_- Ouais c'est ça ! et moi je suis le pére noel ! ah non c'est vrai que ce gros imbécile est aussi aux ordres de Raphael ! si tu ne veux pas me parler, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir ton singe pour lui dire que tu ne vas pas bien, dit-il avec un sourire vicieux._

_- Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ! et non je ne veux pas que tu l'appelles !_

Balthazar s'installa au pied du lit.

_- Quel est ton problème cassie ? tu as toujours le don de te poser des questions existentielles. Profite un peu de la vie, surtout qu'elle a des chances d'être maintenant assez courte._

_- Je ne sais pas, je ressens des choses que je ne devrai pas ressentir en tant qu'ange._

_- Tu veux dire des choses qu'Anna et cyrielle n'auraient pas dû ressentir non plus ?_

- …_.._

_- C'est bien ce que je dis ! arrêtes de te poser des questions et envoi toi en l'air. Crois moi tu ne seras pas damné et ça vaut vraiment le coup ! qui est l'heureuse élue ?_

_- Euh, tu ne la connais pas et de toute façon elle n'est pas intéressée_

_- ELLE n'est pas intéressée et bien fais avec ce que tu as sous la main, je suis sûr qu'un certain démon ne serait pas opposé à te servir de prof_

_-Tu parles de Meg ?_

_- Non de Crowley, crétin ! oui je parle de Meg, tu ne vois pas qu'elle te bave dessus. Elle est plutôt potable (enfin question de gout Nda) et tu as l'air de l'apprécier._

_- C'est vrai mais je ne l'aime pas de cette façon là_

_- Et alors, je ne te demande pas de l'épouser et de lui faire pleins de bébés_

_- Techniquement je ne crois pas qu'un ange et un démon puisse procréer_

_- Cassie, suis mon conseil. Ça fera baisser ta tension d'un cran et ça nous fera des vacances à tous_

Sam vint les interrompre

_- Castiel, c'est ton tour, bonne chance ! ça me rappelle ses études. Il a beau y mettre du sien, rien ne s'imprime dans son cerveau. Il n'est pas vraiment de très bonne humeur, c'est pour ça que je te propose le prochain tour, on va laisser le final à Crowley, en espérant qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas_

_- Merci Sam, j'arrive tout de suite._

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes étaient assis au calme dans la cuisine. L'ainé des winchester avait effectivement l'air d'un petit garçon qu'on oblige à faire ses devoirs de vacances et qui les fais pour faire plaisir à ses parents en pensant qu'au lieu d'être là il devrait être entrain de profiter de la piscine et du soleil.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Dean, je ne vais pas te faire du bourrage de crâne._

_- C'est vrai ? pas de long sermon sur ton père ? comment vais-je progresser alors_

_- Dean, la foi est un « sentiment ». Cela signifie que la foi n'est pas le fruit d'une activité intellectuelle ou encore de la raison. La foi n'est donc __pas__ un « choix raisonné » basé sur un argumentaire. Quoique je puisse te dire, je ne pourrai pas te donner de raison valable de croire, il faut que ça vienne de toi._

_- Tu veux dire quoi par sentiment ? tu aimes ton père ? quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu et qui n'a jamais rien fait pour toi ou pour tes frères._

_- C'est un peu ça, l__a foi est un sentiment, comme l'amour. On ne peut démontrer par des équations mathématiques que l'on aime une autre personne, comme on ne peut démontrer le contraire. On pourra argumenter sans fin, sans avoir de moyen de conclure. La foi obéit au même mode de fonctionnement : elle est indémontrable et on ne peut démontrer son contraire. _

_- Je sais ce qu'est l'amour, j'aime sammy et bobby plus que tout mais ils sont réels. Je n'ai aucune preuve que ton dieu existe et surtout je n'ai pas confiance en lui_

_- Je ne suis pas matériel et pourtant tu as confiance en moi ?_

_- Bien sur mais tu es aussi matériel que sam et bobby, je peux te voir, te toucher… mauvaise exemple pensa le chasseur._

_- La foi est «personnelle et intransmissible. On ne peut convaincre intellectuellement quelqu'un d'avoir la foi, comme on ne peut convaincre un homme ou une femme de foi de la perdre. La foi donne la certitude d'un certain ordre cohérent des choses, d'une absence de hasard, du fait de la présence de Dieu._

_- C'est bien ce que je dis, il n'y a aucun ordre cohérent dans ce monde pourri. Et il n'y a pas de hasard, si nous ne nous battons pas pour suivre, nous crèverons. Je ferai tout pour qu'on puisse gagner cette bataille mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourra me convaincre qu'une force supérieure et juste existe et nous protège._

Castiel comprenait les arguments de son protégé même s'ils ne les partageaient pas. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir tout ce qu'il avait vu et subi.

_- La foi permet aussi de garder l'espoir Dean. J'espère que ce sentiment-là, tu l'as encore au fond de toi._

Le chasseur ne lui répondit pas, il préféra arrêter la séance pour le moment, jugeant qu'il l'avait déjà assez ébranlé et passa le relais à Crowley.

Castiel rejoint les autres dans le salon, au bout d'un moment, il repartit dans sa chambre pour se retrouver seul, il s'inquiétait pour son protégé, il avait déjà en temps normal une tendance très forte à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et on lui en demandait encore beaucoup. Il pouvait ressentir la tension qui l'habitait, la peur d'échouer. De son côté Meg souhaitait profiter un peu du fait que l'ainé des winchester était occupé à « potasser » pour passer tranquillement à l'action.

Elle attendait l'ange bien gentiment, allongée sur son lit.

_- Castiel, tu sais ma proposition de jouer les gentilles infirmières tient toujours._

_- C'est gentil Meg mais je me sens parfaitement bien, je suis juste fatigué._

_- Tu préfères quand c'est ton protégé qui s'occupe de toi ? railla le démon_

_- je n'ai besoin de personne pour s'occuper de moi rougit l'ange_

_- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. Je sais très bien ce que Dean t'a fait dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que vos amis vont en penser ?_

_- comment es-tu au courant ? je croyais que tu m'appréciais, pourquoi veux-tu raconter cet incident, ça ne ferait que nous causer du tord_

_- effectivement je t'apprécie mais l'inverse n'a pas l'air d'être valable. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait te causer préjudice mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de Dean. Tu crois qu'il te touchera à nouveau, qu'il caressera à nouveau ton visage, ton corps lui sursurra-t-elle en faisant doucement descendre sa main le long de son torse._

Même si le sentiment n'était pas aussi fort qu'avec son protégé, il devait reconnaitre que la sensation était agréable. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, presqu'un caresse

_- il ne fera jamais l'amour à un homme, alors que moi je suis prête à tout pour te faire plaisir._

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots dans un murmure, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de l'ange. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau mais en insistant davantage, sa langue caressant ses lèvres et en forçant l'entrée.

L'ange était un peu perdu, il sentait que ce n'était pas bien, pas conforme à sa morale mais c'était bien ce que tout le monde attendait de lui depuis un moment, qu'il se laisse aller. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainer dans un flot de sensations. Le démon menait la danse et sans savoir comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sous Meg qui se trémoussait sur lui.

_- cass, tu…. ?_

Dean venait d'ouvrir la porte et resta interloqué devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il retrouva vite ses esprits et la colère prit le dessus. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas son couteau anti-démon sur lui sinon il aurait déjà poignardé celle qu'il surnommait « l'autre salope ». tant mieux finalement, il allait avoir plein de temps pour la faire souffrir et la faire mourir très lentement.

Il commençait par l'empoigner pour la détacher de son ange quand celui-ci s'interposa

_- Dean calme toi, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? elle n'a rien fait de mal_

_- Rien fait ? tu te fous de moi ? _

Et merde ! A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait effectivement rien fait de mal, comment allait-il justifier sa conduite sinon par sa jalousie qui devenait presque maladive ?!

Et les autres qui commençaient à arriver, alertés par les cris.

_- Dean qu'est ce qui se passe on est attaqués ?_

_- Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que…enfin_

La lumière se fit dans son esprit

_- C'est juste que j'ai surpris cette traitresse qui tentait de séduire notre dernier ange puceau ! elle veut faire échouer la mission volontairement ! sur ce coup là Dean était fier de lui, en voilà une bonne raison d'empêcher Meg d'approcher cass !_

Castiel se redressa brusquement, mon dieu, il était tellement perturbé par ses sentiments qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était une des clés de la solution et qu'il devait effectivement rester pur ! qu'avait-il failli faire

_- Excusez moi, j'ai fait une erreur j'en suis maintenant bien conscient. Meg et moi avons bien ce paramètre en tête et nous ne ferons rien qui risque de compromettre nos chances de réussite. _

_- Désolé cass on a confiance en toi mais pas en ce démon. Elle est capable de tout et tu es trop innocent pour lui résister_

Castiel lança un regard noir au chasseur. Il le faisait vraiment passer pour un idiot en plus

_- Sur ce coup je suis d'accord avec Dean intervint Sam. Le plus sage serait soit d'enfermer Meg, soit de garder un œil constant sur castiel_

_- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de trop en faire ricana Meg amusée de l'ampleur que prenait leur petit flirt._

_- Il y a un moyen très simple dit balthazar. Sam mets tes mains l'une en face de l'autre écartées au maximum et répète après moi cette formule_

Sam obtempéra. Tout d'un coup Castiel se retrouva quasiment catapulté contre Dean.

_- Et voilà, Sam viens de réduire le sort d'attache qui vous lie à un éloignement d'environ 1,5m. comme ça tu devrais pouvoir le surveiller de près ton ange_ précisa le blond avec un clin d'œil en direction de Dean

* * *

une petite review?


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me motive à essayer de tenir le délai initialement fixé, à savoir finir la fic pour la fin de l'été._

_les choses s'arrangent trés momentanément pour nos deux héros dans ce chapitre... mais ça ne va pas durer.  
_

_Logiquement après celui-là encore 2 chapitres, donc ça ne sera peut être pas pour fin août mais première semaine de septembre ça devrait être bon. toutes les idées sont dans ma tête mais je n'ai pas assez de moment d'intimité pour écrire. c'est super frustrant!_

_En tout cas un grand merci pour vos commentaires et votre patience!_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Castiel ne s'énerva même pas, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Balthazar et il savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête… et il était clair qu'il en avait une. L'ange ne savait pas si cela consistait à lui pourrir le plus possible la vie, emmerder Meg, ou s'il faisait cela réellement pour le bien de la mission (il doutait fortement de la dernière hypothèse) en tout cas il avait cette petite lueur dans le regard qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

Il connaissait son frère de puis des siècles (et ce n'était pas une façon de parler) autant il pouvait avoir confiance en lui sur le fond, sur la forme, il était beaucoup plus mitigé. C'était de loi le moins angélique de tous les anges, il avait un petit côté roublard et escroc qui faisait son charme mais qui présentait aussi quelques risques. Comme celui de se mettre à dos toute la communauté sorcière parce qu'il leur aura piqué une relique précieuse juste histoire de « se marrer un peu » selon lui.

Non il n'était pas énervé contre balthazar mais par contre il l'était contre Dean! Son protégé aurait pu rester discret plutôt que d'ameuter tous les membres de leur petit groupe. Non pas qu'il ait eu honte de s'être rapproché de Meg mais il n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec ses choses là que le chasseur. Il lui aurait suffit de le rappeler à l'ordre et Castiel aurait su se tenir à carreau, il n'était pas totalement obsédé non plus… quoique pour l'instant il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait du mal à faire retomber la pression qui s'était accumulée depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que Dean l'avait touché de façon si intime. Et s'il devait rester collé à lui, les choses n'allaient certainement pas s'améliorer. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de s'abaisser à demander à balthazar de revoir sa décision et d'annuler le sort. Mais pour cela il devrait lui donner une explication et même une part de la vérité ça serait encore une arme trop dangereuse entre les mains de son frère. Il ne cesserait de la taquiner ou de la provoquer sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'en aperçoivent et que Dean lui en veuille encore.

Pour l'heure il devait reprendre une posture plus habituelle, c'est-à-dire redevenir le froid et distant petit ange qui ne ressent rien et non pas ce personnage tout débraillé aux joues rougies par l'excitation. Tout le monde était sorti de la chambre sauf meg et Dean par la force des choses.

_- Tu sais mon ange, on peut faire bien d'autres choses qui te permettront de rester pur jusqu'à la fin de ta mission lui sursurra le démon le tirant de ses pensées._

_- Euhh, et moi je tiens la chandelle intervint le chasseur énervé qu'elle ose encore tenter sa chance_

_- Tu peux prendre une chaise mais c'est toi qui regarde pendant que je m'occupe de l'angelot cette fois. Chacun son tout dit-elle avec un clin d'œil provocateur._

_- Meg, intervint calmement l'ange, je crois qu'on va en rester là pour ce soir_

_- Comment ça pour ce soir ? tant que la mission n'est pas terminée tu ne t'approcheras plus d'elle et d'abord je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec cette raclure. Elle ne pense qu'à te pervertir, tu ne tireras aucun sentiment d'elle_

_- Dean tonna Castiel, je fais des efforts, je demande à Meg d'en faire aussi donc fais en autant de ton côté ! les sentiments n'ont jamais été ta priorité quand tu me poussais dans les bras de n'importe quelle prostituée. Au moins je connais Meg et je sais dans quoi je m'engage. Sur ce, vu que je suis obligé de respecter ton bon vouloir, où souhaites tu aller maintenant._

Le chasseur était tout penaud, c'est vrai que son attitude n'était pas très claire même pour lui. Un moment il pousse castiel dans les bras de n'importe qui, l'instant d'après il devient dingue rien qu'a penser que quelqu'un peut ne serait-ce que le caresser. Finalement le sort de balthazar n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Avoir son ange si près de lui sans pouvoir l'avoir réellement allait être une vraie torture.

_ -Je venais justement te prévenir que le repas était servi. Je sais que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de découvrir de nouvelles saveurs_

_- Très bien je te suis_

Dean détestait vraiment quand Castiel prenait ce ton froid et distant, on aurait dit l'ancien Castiel qui ne connaissait aucun sentiment. Pas de doute il était vraiment énervé contre lui. Il allait devoir faire des efforts tout au long de la soirée pour ne pas l'agacer davantage.

Après le repas, une traditionnelle séance de poker débuta. Un groupe s'était naturellement formé autour de Balthazar, Dean, Bobby et Crowley.

_- Allez Cass joue avec nous, puisque tu es bloqué ici, autant que tu t'amuses._

_- Merci dean mais je ne connais rien à ce jeu, je ne vois pas quel attrait i mentir sur des cartes pour au final compter le nombre de points pour déclarer un vainqueur_

_- Là-dessus je suis d'accord, on pourrait corser un peu les choses intervint l'ange blond_

_- Je partage l'avis de l'emplumé, moi je propose un strip-poker, je serai ravi de voir la couleur de ton caleçon bobby chéri ricana Crowley avec une œillade pour bobby_

_- Arrêtez un peu vos conneries ou je vais vomir maugréa le vieux chasseur et je vous préviens, hors de question de jouer de l'argent, je suis complétement fauché._

_- Et si on faisait une variante, celui qui gagne une partie à le droit de boire un bon scotch, celui de la réserve perso de Crowley et non pas de ce tord boyau infect (pardon bobby)_

_- Hors de question qu'un seul d'entre vous touche à mes réserves bande de cloporte_

_- Je suis ok répondit bobby_

_- Ok pour moi compléta balthazar_

_- Meg tu veux te joindre à nous demanda Dean, histoire de montrer qu'il faisait des efforts et ainsi inciter l'ange à se joindre à eux_

_- Si c'est pour faire chier le pseudo roi des enfer je suis toujours partante_

_- Très bien je vous suis concéda Castiel pour ne pas rester seul sur la touche._

Sam était encore sur son fichu ordinateur, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire pendant des heures entières. C'était même un mystère pour son grand frère, surtout que ce n'était même pas pour mater des pornos. Il le soupçonnait presque d'aller lire de fictions sur ffnet, voire d'en écrire… mais non, aurait vraiment fallu qu'il ait l'esprit dérangé pour faire ce genre de choses.

Cyrielle était encore sortie, elle semblait apprécier particulièrement les promenades nocturnes et paraissait un peu nostalgique depuis que l'ainé des winchester se désintéressait totalement d'elle malgré ses multiples tentatives de rapprochement.

_- Alors voici les règles : le premier a le droit à un verre de cet excellent breuvage fournit gracieusement par sa majesté des enfers, les autres devraient boire l'affreux tord boyaux de tonton bobby_

_- Et ça va, tu n'as pas toujours craché dessus ! c'est une recette de famille_

_- Tu es sur de ne pas avoir confondu avec la recette pour déboucher les toilettes demanda innocemment Balthazar ?_

La partie commença dans une ambiance un peu tendue, entre provocations pour certains et réticences pour les nouveaux joueurs.

Au bout de quelques tours, l'ambiance était largement plus détendue, l'alcool y étant certainement pour quelques choses. Même si les anges résistaient mieux, castiel n'avait quasiment jamais bu autre chose que des bières, les effets se firent remarquer plus rapidement que sur balthazar qui, en plus de sa condition d'ange avait un certain entrainement.

Dean sans super capacité avait une endurance et une résistance hors du commun… quant à savoir combien de temps son foie tiendrait à ce régime, c'était une autre question qu'il préférait ne pas se poser.

Sam alla se coucher assez tôt, souhaitant une bonne nuit à la petite troupe qui le regarda à peine partir.

Dean se leva pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille dans la cuisine, les cadavres s'amoncelant dans le salon. A ce moment cyrielle apparut devant lui sans qu'il ne les vut approcher. Les autres étaient occupés à se disputer juste à côté et ne prétait pas attention à eux malgrè la proximité. La jeune femme en profita pour essayer de lui voler un baiser mais Dean se déroba se rappelant de la promesse faite à Cass quelques heures plus tôt.

_- Désolée ma belle, ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai promis de me tenir correctement._

_- Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? demanda-t-elle boudeuse_

_- Tu es une jeune femme magnifique mais j'ai un peu l'esprit ailleurs en ce moment, tu n'y es pour rien._

_- C'est encore lui, il n'y en a toujours que pour ton castiel ! répondit-elle rageusement. Quoique tu en dises, quelles que soit tes actions, c'est toujours vers lui que tu retournes ! compléta-t-elle avant de partir._

Dean la regarda interloqué, tout comme le reste de la troupe qui s'était retourné pour suivre la fin de la dispute.

_- Pas mal Dean, tu as énervé les 2/ 3 des anges et 50% des démons présents dans cette maison en une seule journée. C'est une nouvelle technique pour arrêter la guerre entre les anges et les démons ? que tout le monde spirituel se ligue contre toi ? ça peut marcher ! je te suis se moqua Balthazar._

_- Ta geule balthi et apprends plutôt à distribuer les cartes correctement !_

La partie reprit son cours.

Au moment où plus personne n'était apte à compter les points, où l'on commença à mélanger les couleurs, il fut décidé d'arrêter la partie et chacun regagna sa chambre… c'est là que Dean réalisa qu'il allait être obligé de partager la sienne avec son ange.

Bon il était passablement éméché et l'ange aussi, avec un peu de chance ils tomberaient tous les deux raides morts et cela éviterait toute gène pour cette première nuit ensemble. Et cela se passa effectivement comme prévu. Dean aida Castiel à se glisser dans ses draps sans prendre le temps de le déshabiller, la cravate et le trench coat avaient volés dans la soirée et il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable en la touchant plus que nécessaire. Le temps de revenir de la salle de bain connexe à la chambre, l'ange ronflait déjà. Le chasseur s'allongea à ses côtés et ferma aussitôt les yeux pour éviter toute tentation. Il s'était allongé au-dessus des draps pour interdire tout point de contact pour leurs corps.

Tout était parfait…c'est du moins ce qu'il imaginait jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille au milieu de la nuit après un nouveau rêve érotique, il avait même dû se caresser en dormant parce que son boxer était humide. Heureusement qu'il faisait encore nuit, il avait encore le temps de cacher son méfait. La chambre était éclairée par les rayons de la lune, qui, sans être pleine, éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour qu'on puisse s'y mouvoir sans lampe. On pouvait même deviner la plupart des meubles. Et c'est en se levant que Dean s'aperçut que Castiel n'était plus dans le lit mais dans une chaise à le fixer. Son sang quitta son visage. Putain depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Avait-il parlé pendant son sommeil

_- Euh salut cass, déjà réveillé ? bégaya le jeune homme_

_- Les anges ne dorment pas beaucoup et ce corps à l'heure de bien gérer la gueule de bois chuchota d'une voix étrange l'ange_

_- Je.. je ne t'ai pas dérangé au moins ?... j'ai fait un cauchemar_

_- J'ai dû faire le même que toi, parce que je suis dans le même état que toi_

Dean ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et constata effectivement une bosse plus qu'honorable au niveau du pantalon de l'ange. Il rougit et releva les yeux. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir.

_- Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser !Dean, j' n'en peux plus de cette tension, c'est une vraie torture. Aide-moi à la faire disparaitre_

_- Enfin Cass, tu sais bien comment il faut faire, non ? je t'ai pourtant montré des films sur le sexe_

_- Oui mais à chaque fois il y a une fille qui vient aider le plombier pour faire disparaitre son érection. Tu penses qu'il faut que j'ailler demander à Meg ?_

_- Non ! ... enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux prendre le problème « en main » tout seul._

L'ange porta la main à son entrejambe à l'intérieur de son pantalon maintenant plus qu'étroit.

_-Et maintenant demanda-t-il ?_

_- Tu sais qu'on a même pas besoin d'apprendre ça aux enfants humains ? tout le monde sait instinctivement comment il faut faire pour se branler !_

_- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je n'ai aucun instinct et aucun sens pratique, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la moral gémit Castiel. C'est de ta faute tout ça alors montre moi_

_- Quoi ! hors de question, et puis pourquoi est-ce que ça serait de ma faute ?_

_- D'abord tu essayes de m'initier aux « plaisirs du sexe » en insistant pour que je couche avec n'importe qui, et quand je rencontre quelqu'un qui me plait, tu m'interdis d'aller plus loin avec lui. hier soir tu m'as empêché de faire quoique ce soit avec Meg et en plus tu as fait pleins de bruits bizarres qui ont un drôle d'effet sur moi. Pourquoi tu gémis de cette façon quand tu fais des cauchemars ?_

_- Ok je vais t'aider !_

oh là terrain glissant, pensa rapidement le chasseur qui ne souhaitait vraiment pas aborder le sujet de son rêve, d'autant plus que revoir les yeux bleus teintés de désirs comme il avait pu les voir dans son rêve, le perturbait. Parler de sexe en plus commençait à le rendre à nouveau dur. Il allait essayer de régler le problème de son ange rapidement et retourner se coucher. Et putain, dès demain il allait secouer Sam et Balthi pour revoir ce sort !

_- Bon, enlève ton pantalon et ton boxer._

_- Ce fut fait rapidement, le chasseur évita d'observer la manœuvre qu'il s'était imaginée bien trop de fois au cours de ses dernières nuits._

_- C'est fait Dean_

Il se tourna vers l'ange, l'image même de la débauche ainsi alangui dans le fauteuil, les cheveux décoiffés, le sexe fièrement tendu, les joues rouges et ce regard innocent si troublé. Il allait lui falloir une méga douche froide après cette vision

_- Ok, tu mets ta main tout en haut et tu commences à imprimer de léger va e vient. Il faut que ce soit ferme sans être douloureux. Non pas comme ça ! c'est pas possible ils pourraient au moins vous apprendre les bases avant de vous confier un corps humain là-haut !_

Il avait l'air si perdu, qu'il en était touchant. Avec un soupir, Dean s'approcha de lui.

_- Ça a intérêt à rester entre nous dit-il en posant une main sur la sienne pour commencer à lui imprimer de léger mouvement._

Cela déclencha aussitôt des gémissements chez l'ange, il n'avait aucune retenue et visiblement aucune gêne pour exprimer ses sensations. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, cette image fut celle de trop, le chasseur le lâcha et recula pour éviter de le coller contre le mur et le prendre comme ça. Après tout, lui aussi se contenait depuis plusieurs jours.

_- Désolé Cass je ne peux pas, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul maintenant._

_- ça te dégoute autant que cela de me toucher? demanda l'ange qui avait baissé la tête_

_- bien sûr que non ! « oh si tu savais comment j'aimerais te toucher » mais ça ne se fait pas entre mecs !_

_- donc ça te dégoute bien de me toucher_

Dean n'aimait pas la tristesse qu'il entendait maintenant dans la voix de l'ange

_- non cass, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste moi qui ai un problème_

_- quel problème Dean ? tu sais que je veux toujours t'aider répondit l'ange en relevant son visage vers lui avec cette fois un regard plein d'espoir_

_- c'est un peu trop compliqué pour toi. « c'est déjà trop compliqué pour moi »_

_- tu cherches juste des arguments pour ne pas me vexer répondit tristement l'ange en se relevant comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir avant de se retrouver bloqué par le sort._

_-tu te souviens dans la voiture, tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on redevienne ami comme avant et bien on ne fait pas ce genre de choses entre amis._

_- Dans ce cas là je veux qu'on soit d'autres genres d'amis. Juste pour cette nuit si tu veux_

_- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu ne comprends même pas ce que cela implique._

- Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'avoir ce genre de relation avec cyrielle alors que tu la connais à peine. Tu me portes moins d'intérêts qu'à une quasi inconnue.

Dean se rapprocha de lui brusquement et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué par la porte. Il lui caressa doucement le cou et remonta sur sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres sur lesquelles il se pencha pour les effleurer d'un baiser aussi doux qu'une caresse.

_- Tu es sur que c'est cela que tu eux Cass ? lui murmura le brun dans l'oreille avant de descendre sa langue lentement le long de son cou._

L'ange ne put qu'acquiescer en lâchant un petit gémissement

_- Comprends moi cass, je tiens trop à toi pour ne vouloir qu'une relation sexuelle. Tu es très important pour moi_

L'ange rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer sérieusement.

_- Dean tu sais bien que j'ai toujours aimé ton âme et notre aventure de la dernière fois m'a fait prendre conscience que j'aimais aussi ton corps et que j'avais envie de fusionner complétement ces deux aspects de ton être pour être complet._

_- Attends tu veux dire que je me torture l'esprit depuis des jours pour rien, s'écria le chasseur ?! tu n'étais pas dégouté que j'ai presque failli te .. violer_

_- Tu n'y étais pour rien Dean et tu aurais pu remarquer que j'ai plutôt réagi à tes attentions. Ce qui me gênait c'est que tu le fasses sous la contrainte. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas les relations entre hommes et j'avais peur que toi tu m'en veuilles._

_- Je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce qu'il m'arrive mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai vraiment très envie de toi et s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de mission, tu serais déjà collé à ce mur_

_- Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau, soupira l'ange. tu as trouvé une excuse pour ne pas me toucher._

Le chasseur s'était de nouveau collé à son protecteur, ses mains pressées autour de sa taille, commencèrent à remonter sous sa chemise, imprimant une légère caresse tout le long de son flanc. L'une d'elle se dirigea vers un de ses tétons, qu'elle titilla doucement lui tirant un petit cri. Pendant ce temps ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celle de l'ange, sa langue sortit pour demander l'entrée qui lui fut rapidement autorisée dans un flot de soupirs.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean s'écarta pour laisser l'ange respirer, ravi de l'expression de plaisir qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage

_- Meg ne t'a pas menti sur un point, on peut faire beaucoup de choses tout en préservant ta virginité et tu es avec le dieu vivant du sexe ! Je peux te faire jouir juste avec des préliminaires._

Il continua à promener ses mains sur son corps puis les descendit doucement sur ces fesses, le collant un peu à lui si c'était possible.

Il n'avait pas totalement menti mais son incroyable expérience était habituellement mise à profit envers la gente féminine, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec un autre homme. Mais il avait une certaine pratique de son propre corps et ça devrait l'aider pas mal.

Il frotta sa jambe et son érection maintenant assez volumineuse contre l'ange, ce qui l'électrisa aussitôt. Lui avait eu le temps de se dévêtir avant de se coucher et seul son boxer servait de mince barrière à leurs caresses. Il se retenait depuis plusieurs jours d'approcher Castiel et les rêves érotiques qu'il faisait toutes les nuits depuis une semaine le rendaient plus que fébrile.

Castiel n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune expérience et la moindre caresse semblait l'emmener au paradis. A ce rythme-là, leur expérience n'allait pas durer plus de 2 minutes et Dean ne voulait pas de cela, il voulait que son ange garde un souvenir impérissable de leur premier câlin consentant, même si ça ne serait que les prémices d'une véritable relation sexuelle.

Il s'écarta du corps enflammé de l'ange qui lui lança un regard étonné et déçu.

_- Déjà accro mon ange, lui murmura le brun. Fais-moi confiance_

Il l'obligea à s'allonger sur son lit et reprit toutes ses caresses depuis le début, très lentement, prenant le temps d'observer l'ange à chaque mouvement. Son visage d'habitude si impassible ne reflétait à cet instant que la passion. Lui si prompt à maitriser ses sentiments était un vrai volcan en cet instant.

Dean l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres puis dans le cou, léchant jusqu'à sa clavicule, continuant de descendre lentement pour jouer avec ses tétons. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, pendant ce temps l'une s'occupait de son ventre pendant que l'autre malaxait ses fesses.

L'ange ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses gémissements emplissaient toute la pièce. Il commençait à ne plus supporter ces douces tortures et cambrait inconsciemment son bassin demandant que dean s'occupe d'une partie précise de son anatomie.

_- Nous avons tout notre temps lui susurra t-il avant de gouter à nouveau sa bouche_

_- Je t'en supplie Dean je n'en peux plus d'un voix rauque_

Le chasseur accéda à sa demande, se rendant compte que lui-même était dans un état bien avancé, une simple petite friction supplémentaire aurait pu l'amener à la rupture et pourtant il était entrainé.

Il descendit sa main sur la hampe fièrement dressée et commença de doux mouvement de va et vient tout en continuant ses baisers. Il sentit alors que son ange reproduisait ce même mouvement, toujours à penser aux autres quelles que soient les circonstances pensa-t-il affectueusement.

La valse des caresses ne se poursuivit que quelques minutes avant que Castiel ne jouissent dans un râle plus qu'érotique amenant Dean à le suivre quelques secondes plus tard.

Le chasseur avait gardé son regard braqué sur l'ange pour savourer ses réactions, c'était un pur bonheur de le voir dans cet état. Totalement lâché, totalement vrai. Avec toute son innocence il ne savait pas encore simuler, feindre ou cacher son plaisir, il était tout simplement magnifique !

Dean resta sans parler ne sachant pas très bien comment agir après tout cela. Il n'était pas non plus du genre câlin après l'amour, en principe les filles ne restaient pas très longtemps et elle ne comptait jamais autant pour lui. Il avait un peu peur de dire une connerie, surtout que castiel avait été assez soupe au lait ces derniers temps. Ce fut ce dernier qui rompit le silence.

_- Merci pour ton aide Dean. C'était très agréable_

_- Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ce genre de compliment, toi tu sais parler aux hommes ! se moqua son protégé._

_- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas quels sont les usages après un acte sexuel. Il faut commenter davantage_

_- Non ! son ange et ses remarques très terre à terre, aucune tendresse ! en principe on reste l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, juste pour savourer le moment présent._

Bientôt c'est lui qui allait devenir romantique! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça mais l'ange s'exécuta aussitôt et se pelotonna contre lui..

_- Dean j'aime beaucoup vos coutumes, enfin pas toutes mais celle là oui. C'est tellement rare que tu me laisses envahir ton espace vital._

La sensation du corps chaud de castiel contre lui était loin d'être désagréable. Il réfléchirait à ses réactions demain à tête reposée, pour l'instant il n'aspirait qu'à profitait de ce petit paradis pour faire de jolis rêves.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sentant le corps blottit contre lui gigoter.

_- Bonjour Dean, désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller_

_- Salut Cass dit-il avec un grand sourire. Pas de soucis, on a du travail aujourd'hui il faut qu'on se léve tôt. Parler de tout et de rien, du travail, le rassurait, ça le ramenait sur un terrain connu et maitrisé._

_- Je n'ai pas l'habitude mais je pense que je vais devoir prendre une bonne douche dit l'ange._

_- C'est effectivement une bonne idée, tu es presque prêt pour être humain à plein temps. je te suis… enfin pas tout de suite… je te laisse d'abord prendre ta douche et après seulement je prendrai la mienne. Le chasseur n'était encore visiblement pas à l'aise avec leur nouvelle relation._

_- Moi ça ne me gêne que tu m'accompagnes répondit castiel le plus naturellement du monde._

_- Ok je te suis, tu apprends très vite à séduire mon ange_

A peine Castiel entré dans la salle de bain, Cyrielle fit son entrée sans avoir pris la peine de frapper à la porte. Dean eu le réflexe de remonter le drap sur lui, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver la jeune femme. Après tout, ils avaient été très intimes tous les deux et elle aspirait à ce qu'ils le soient à nouveau assez rapidement, c'est ce qu'elle était venu lui faire comprendre mais elle avait dû attendre d'être sure que l'autre pot de colle le lâche un peu pour rentrer dans la chambre et elle n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle avait perçu en passant devant leur porte dans la nuit.

Elle n'était pas très expérimentée mais les bruits lui avait paru suspect, pourtant ce n'était pas le style de Castiel de se compromettre physiquement avec qui que ce soit et il n'était certainement pas le style de Dean. Elle avait dû se méprendre sur leurs agissements.

_- Euh salut Cyrielle, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? sans vouloir te vexer ce n'est pas vraiment le moment._

_- Je venais juste te tenir compagnie dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui d'une démarche féline._

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il se recula.

_- Cyrielle il faut qu'on parle._

Castiel choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait heureusement revêtu un pantalon.

_- Euh cass il faudrait qu'on est une petite discussion cyrielle et moi. Désolé de te demander ça mais est ce que tu peux attendre deux minutes hors de la chambre._

_- en fait ce genre de discussion peut prendre beaucoup plus de deux minutes minauda la jeune femme._

_- je viens te chercher rapidement_

le chasseur ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'air peiné de son ange qu'il congédiait sans plus de cérémonie, le condamnant à attendre derrière la porte son bon vouloir. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il avait pu pensé en les trouvant collé l'un à l'autre dans la chambre, ni à ce que les sous entendus de la jeune ange pouvait avoir de vexant pour celui à qui il avait presque fait l'amour la veille.

Castiel lui faisait confiance mais il avait besoin d'avoir quelques explications rapidement et en attendant toute sa bonne humeur s'était envolée

* * *

une petite review?


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée pour le retard, je crois que je ne critiquerai plus jamais les auteurs qui ne publient pas régulièrement. j'essaye d'y mettre de la bonne volonté mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer.

Merci pour ceux qui suivent tout de même cette fic et pour vos reviews adorables.

Je crois que dans l'ensemble vous adorez le seul personnage que j'ai créé, donc comme vous la réclamez à corps et à cri, elle va avoir un rôle un peu plus important et je suis sure que vous allez l'apprécier de plus en plus!

bonne lecture!

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune ange ressortit de la chambre. Castiel s'était assis par terre à côté de la porte, sa marge de manœuvre et de déplacement étant limitée par le sortilège. Il avait replié ses genoux qu'il avait entourés de ses bras comme s'il s'était blotti sur lui-même pour méditer ou réfléchir, il semblait presque assoupi. Il releva la tête et fixa la jeune femme sans entamer la conversation, il ressentait comme un poids dans la poitrine.

_- Oh désolée castiel, on t'avait un peu oublié, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop en colère mais je ne vois jamais le temps passer avec Dean. Tu avais raison de nous inciter à apprendre à connaître ces humains, ils ont tellement de choses merveilleuses à nous faire découvrir et Dean et un excellent professeur._

La jeune femme arborait un grand sourire en façade alors qu'intérieurement elle bouillonnait. Elle venait ni plus ni moins de se faire rembarrer en beauté par le beau chasseur qui lui avait servi une excuse qui sentait le réchauffé, même pour quelqu'un sans expérience comme elle. Elle était maintenant persuadée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux hommes ce qui amena une drôle de réaction dans son corps, comme un poids sur son cœur et des envies pas très angéliques vis-à-vis de son frère. Cyrielle venait de découvrir un nouveau sentiment on ne peut plus humain : la jalousie.

C'était sous l'impulsion de ce sentiment qu'elle lui avait laissé entendre que sa relation avec Dean se poursuivait et elle avait eu envie d'exulter quand elle avait vu une ombre de tristesse passer sur son visage.

Elle partit rapidement quand elle entendit Dean venir rejoindre son protecteur pour l'inviter à revenir dans la chambre. Celui-ci rentra un peu taciturne et termina de se vêtir sans ajouter un mot. Après tout, Dean ne lui avait pas promis de fidélité, ni d'exclusivité et il avait toujours su qu'il était assez volage dans ses rapports physiques mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que pour lui se serait différent.

Au moins le chasseur avait l'air assez à l'aise et souriant cela le rassurait de savoir qu'au pire ils conserveraient leur relation amicale… même s'il allait avoir du mal à supporter que leurs rapports redescendent à ce niveau après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

Castiel attendit patiemment que son protégé finisse de s'habiller, puis dès qu'il le vit passer son tee-shirt, se dirigea vers la porte pour se rendre dans la grande salle commune.

Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière « _Dis donc cass, tu ne comptais pas sortir sans un petit baiser pour me souhaiter une bonne journée_ » s'entendit-il susurré à l'oreille, puis il fut retourné comme une crêpe avant de sentir deux lèvres gourmandes se poser sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne fut doux que quelques secondes puis devint vite empressé. Une langue mutine était déjà entrain de caresser la sienne qui ne resta pas inactive. Le flot de sensations encore tellement nouveau pour l'ange le submergea à nouveau et il laissa son instinct dicter ses mouvements au reste de son corps. C'est comme cela que ses mains se retrouvèrent sous le tee-shirt de Dean et commencèrent à le caresser avidement.

Le chasseur se sépara de lui, son fameux sourire winchester aux lèvres « je suis irrésistible et je le sais »

_- Et tu apprends drôlement vite mon ange, mais si tu me chauffes comme ça j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas réussir à me contenir très longtemps et ça risque de devenir très dangereux pour ta vertu._

L'ange rougit puis lui sourit et opina avant de réajuster ses vêtements. Il avait de toute façon toujours une allure débrayé donc ça ne changerait pas grand-chose si ce n'est ses lèvres encore rougies et gonflées de désir.

Castiel aurait pu dire, sans mauvais jeu de mot, qu'il était sur un petit nuage. Il était un peu frustré d'avoir dû arrêter prématurément leurs échanges buccaux mais extrêmement heureux d'avoir mal interprété les propos de sa sœur puisqu'il était évident au vue des derniers évènements que son protégé ne souhaitait pas stopper leur relation.

Les deux hommes étaient prêts à reprendre leur baiser malgré leurs bonnes résolutions lorsque plusieurs coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre et que, quelques secondes plus tard, sans attendre de réponse, Sam pénétra dans la chambre.

_- Les gars vous êtes visibles ? le jeune winchester s'arrêta un instant. Euh Dean le petit déjeuner est prêt et après il y a réunion d'information, on attend plus que vous._

L'ainé des winchester eut un instant peur que leur nuit de débauche ne soit inscrite sur leur visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment honte de ce qui s'était passé avec son ange mais il n'était pas encore prêt à faire son coming-out non plus, surtout pas devant un parterre de spectateurs pas forcément enclin à la clémence : à savoir des anges et des démons qui ne l'appréciaient pas forcément et les plus proches membres de sa famille qui ne se généraient pas pour se moquer ouvertement de lui.

Il aurait peut-être dû préciser à Castiel qu'il valait mieux garder leur relation discrète pour le moment pour éviter toute gaffe de sa part. En principe l'ange n'était pas du genre expansif donc ça devrait être jouable pour l'instant.

Les trois hommes rejoignirent la pièce principale où tout le monde était déjà regroupé.

_- Salut les amoureux, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? dis donc cassie tu as l'air un peu fatigué j'espère que Dean n'a pas trop abusé de toi commença Balthazar en guise de bonjour_

_- Que…._

_- Oh tagueule Balthie ! je te rappelle que c'est encore grâce à une de tes brillantes idées qu'on doit rester scotchés ensemble alors lâche nous. Pour une fois que je peux avoir une chambre sans Sam il faut que je la partage avec quelqu'un d'autre ! l'interrompit le chasseur avec un regard appuyé vers Castiel_

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi son protégé lui battait le chaud et froid depuis le matin mais rentra aussitôt dans son jeu devant son regard suppliant. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il ait un peu de mal à admettre son attirance pour un homme devant sa famille donc il n'allait pas se vexer et attendre de voir comment les choses évolueraient mais cela risquait d'être très difficile de ne pas le toucher de la journée. Même s'il n'était habituellement pas très tactile, il trouvait ces sensations tellement délicieuses qu'il avait envie de les ressentir tout le temps. comment faisaient les êtres humains pour ne pas passer tout leur temps à faire l'amour ou à se caresser. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Dean avait insisté à ce point-là pour qu'il teste les rapports physiques.

Le petit déjeuner se passa rapidement dans une ambiance étonnement calme.

Dean envoyait des piques à balthazar qui lui répondait sur le même ton pendant que Sam et crowley avait l'air concentré sur un sujet passionnant. Il tourna la tête vers son ange qui semblait très pensif. Il avait ses magnifiques ses yeux perdus dans le vague et se mordillait doucement les lèvres. A cette vision, sa température intérieure augmenta d'un cran, il n'allait pas réussir à se contenir toute la journée si Castiel le provoquait comme ça sans le vouloir.

_- Bon allez les enfants, nouvelle réunion de crise dans cinq minutes informa Bobby_

Tout le monde se leva sauf Dean

_- Et dis donc beau brun, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit tonton bobby ou tu crois que tes talents exceptionnels font que tu es dispensé de réunion demanda Crowley_

_- C'est bon il a dit dans cinq minutes, je peux finir de déjeuner tranquillement quand même !_

Sam et Bobby se jetèrent un regard amusé puis haussèrent les épaules et tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon sauf Castiel toujours limité dans ses mouvements. Il s'apprêtait à retourner gentiment s'assoir en attendant que le chasseur daigne rejoindre le reste du groupe lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en avant et, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, des mains lui enserrant la taille. La bouche de Dean se colla rapidement à la sienne comme s'il manquait d'oxygène et la valse des sensations se remit en route. leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre et des petits gémissements s'échappaient de leurs bouches. Une douce chaleur s'était déjà répandue en eux.

L'oreille affutée du chasseur perçut un léger bruit de pas qui le poussa à remettre son ange sur ses deux pieds et à prendre un air innocent, juste à temps pour voir Sam arriver dans la cuisine.

_- J'ai juste oublié mon verre d'eau lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce._

_- C'est bon on te suit, grogna Dean suivit par un Castiel encore grogui par leur échange._

L'ainé des winchester trouvait le comportement de son petit frère suspect ce matin mais sans doute se faisait-il des films.

Ils s'installèrent dans les places restantes c'est-à-dire pour Dean entre Sam et Cyrielle et Castiel à côté de Meg et Balthazar. Ça ne plaisait pas trop à Dean de voir son ange si près de cette espèce de garce mais au moins ça donnerait le change. La jeune ange se pencha vers lui tout sourire et lui posa une main sur la cuisse. Il ne se voyait pas trop la retirer sans que cela paraisse suspect, il jeta un coup d'œil à son ange qui c'était imperceptiblement contracté au geste de sa sœur. Il lui jeta un regard noir comme s'il était en colère, voir jaloux… a cette pensée Dean sourit, est ce que son ange pourrait découvrir la jalousie juste pour lui ? Il était tout de même très puissant, ce n'était pas la peine de le provoquer pour le tester.

_- J'ai eu Dreyfus au téléphone tôt ce matin commença Bobby. Notre ami Raphael remue ciel et terre pour nous retrouver, avec une prime toute particulière à celui qui lui ramènera Castiel vivant. Nous avons à priori moins de valeur à ses yeux puisqu'il nous veut aussi bien mort que vif._

_- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il te veut Cass ? il a l'air d'insister pour t'avoir tout particulièrement demanda Sam_

_- Laissez-nous réfléchir… intervint Balthazar en prenant un faux air pensif. C'est le chef de la résistance au paradis, celui qui a amené le doute et le vent de la révolte chez nos frères, qui a fait enfermer nos frères dans la cage de Lucifer et ainsi annulé l'apocalypse… vous croyez que Raphael veut seulement le voir mort bande de singes dégénérés ? il veut en faire un exemple, s'il met la main sur Cassie il va passer un très, très mauvais moment._

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'intéressé qui restait impassible.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en acceptant de défendre mes idées et mon libre arbitre. Et au moins nous avons une chance de gagner maintenant que nous savons comment annuler les pouvoirs de l'anneau._

_- En tout état de cause, il va falloir accélérer le rythme et avancer la riposte, les anges et démons, maintenant à la solde de Raphael, sont entrain de décimer nos amis chasseurs pour obtenir des renseignements sur nous. Personne ne connait cette planque mais on ne peut pas rester cacher pendant que des collègues meurent à cause de nous._

_- Moi ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça répondit Crowley. Je commence à ma plaire ici, tu cuisines à merveille, on pourrait couler des jours heureux Bobby chéri lui dit le démon en lui adressant un clin d'œil._

_- Il faudrait déjà qu'on sache si le grand singe ici présent a bien fait ses devoirs et si on peut maintenant compter sur lui pour être efficace dit Balthazar en se tournant vers Dean_

_- Justement on a un moyen de tester l'efficacité de cette arme. Il suffit de prélever un peu de sang de Cass, Dean et Crowley pendant qu'ils réciteront l'incantation. Ce sang doit permettre d'éliminer le pouvoir de l'anneau. On trouve un envoyé de Raphael, on lui fait une petite piqure avec ce sang et on voit si le désenvoutement fonctionne. Si c'est le cas on passe à l'attaque ce soir._

_- Je savais bien qu'on allait encore se faire saigner grogna Dean_

_- Oh castiel si tu as peur des piqures je peux te tenir la main susurrai Meg en caressant le bras de l'ange._

L'ainé des winchester s'était rapidement levé.

_- C'est bon, tu viens Crowley on s'y met tout de suite intervint Dean en attrapant en passant Castiel par le bras, le libérant ainsi du démon._

Ils procédèrent au rituel pendant que Sam et Bobby leur prélevait du sang avec toujours autant de douceur. Il était vraiment temps de rajouter une infirmière dans l'équipe !

_- Bon maintenant il faut trouver un démon pour faire le test dit Bobby_

_- Et pourquoi un démon ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ce racisme ? je croyais que nous avions dépassé tous ces clivages, je suis vraiment peiné de voir que vous ne nous comprenez toujours pas._

_- Arrête ton numéro crowley s'exclama Dean, ok donc il faut trouver un enculé sur qui faire le test. Comme ça le terme est assez générique, ça correspond aussi bien à un camp qu'à l'autre. Je pars avec Cass vers le sud._

_- Non ! Cass, crowley et toi êtes nos seules chances de vaincre, vous ne bougez pas d'ici précisa Bobby. Donc vous restez bien gentiment à la maison les enfants et vous nous laissez nous occuper du reste. Vous aurez bien assez de choses à faire cette nuit si la formule fonctionne._

Deux groupes furent faits, bobby et balthazar et Sam et Meg.

Cyrielle semblait assez frêle, cela provenant essentiellement de l'enveloppe qu'elle avait choisie, ajouté à cela qu'il fallait qu'elle ne se serve pas de ses pouvoirs pour ne pas se faire remarquer et qu'elle n'avait aucune notion du maniement des armes ni du combat, elle risquait de ne pas s'avérer très efficace sur le terrain.

Il fut donc décidé de la laisser avec le « trio magique » comme s'amusait à l'appeler Balthazar, il avait attrapé la manie de Dean de donner des surnoms débiles à tout le monde.

_- Pour commencer on peut tenter de faire comme des petites sarbacanes pour inoculer la potion à distance._

_- Ça on peut le faire, histoire de nous rendre un peu utile. On va faire un petit tour aux alentours, tu viens cass._

_- C'est bien la première fois que tu es pressé de partir jouer au scout en ramassant du bois se moqua Bobby mais puisque tu proposes, allez-y, il faut qu'on se mette en route rapidement._

Les deux hommes se mirent en route, pendant que les autres équipes discutaient de leur stratégie de recherche en définissant des zones géographiques délimitées pour chacun d'eux.

Castiel s'évertua a rapidement à trouver le matériel nécessaire à la confection des armes mais son protégé avait une toute autre idée en tête.

Dès qu'il jugea qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés du gite, il prit Castiel dans ses bras et plongea dans son cou, il avait une odeur épicée très subtile qui lui donna envie de lui lécher le cou. L'ange frissonna mais le repoussa.

_- Dean ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, nous avons une tache à réaliser, les autres nous attendent_

_- Tu es trop sérieux mon ange, ils peuvent bien attendre quelques minutes lui murmura-t-il en se collant à nouveau à lui._

_- Tu es sur que Cyrielle va pouvoir t'attendre persiffla son vis-à-vis_

_- Et bien, les anges peuvent être sarcastique et jaloux se moqua le chasseur en lui picorant les lèvres. Tu sais que c'est un péché, ça ? si tu préfères que j'aille voir ailleurs dis le moi plaisanta-t-il._

Mais en voyant l'air blessé de Castiel il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ces mots. L'ange ne comprenait que très peu les plaisanteries et les siennes étaient d'un goût souvent plus que douteux.

_- Excuse-moi mon ange, je plaisantais. Mais tu me rends dingue, j'ai envie de toi tout le temps et j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de te sauter dessus, de t'embrasser partout._ Il joignit le geste à la parole. _De t'ôter tes vêtements pour caresser ta peau si douce_. Ses mains étaient passées sous sa chemise et caressaient son ventre

_De t'imaginer gémissant sous mes caresses_, il défit lentement sa ceinture et joua avec l'élastique du boxer. L'ange haleta et se cambra. Le chasseur passa sa main à l'intérieur du vêtement maintenant bien trop serré. Il pensa qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'admirer dans ses instants où il se lâchait complétement et apparaissait totalement à sa merci.

_- Ohé les filles, ça avance, retentit au loin la voix de Balthazar !_

_- Putain, je vais le tuer celui-là._

Dean se porta à sa rencontre pour laisser à castiel le temps de reprendre une allure normale. Il rejoignit les deux hommes qui se disputaient pour changer.

_- C'est bon Balthazar on allait vous rejoindre, nous avons ramassé tout ce qu'il faut intervint Castiel pour calmer la dispute._

_- Ok cassie, c'est juste que je m'inquiète toujours pour toi quand tu es seul avec ce singe. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut lui passer par la tête._

Les trois hommes regagnèrent la salle commune, Dean très renfrogné et surtout frustré. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous depuis ce matin à les interrompre sans cesse. Il croisa le regard de Castiel et le désir qu'il y lut, lui fit remonter sa température intérieure de quelques degrés, son ange devait être encore plus frustré que lui vu la façon dont il l'avait caressé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Vivement qu'ils sortent tous remplir leur mission, sur laquelle Dean n'était pas du tout concentré pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se retrouver seul avec son ange et le soulager.

Les autres chasseurs semblaient prendre tout leur temps avant de partir, peaufinant leur stratégie, il allait les mettre dehors si ça continuait comme ça ! heureusement il finir par quitter le gite, Meg et Sam partirent vers la ville la plus proche au nord ,tandis que Bobby et Balthazar prenait la direction inverse. Ils s'étaient donné deux heures maximum avant de revenir avec ou sans prise.

Dès que la porte se fut fermée, Dean lança un regard alentours. Crowley était perdu dans un livre et Cyrielle n'était pas visible.

_- Je vais faire une petite révision de mon bébé dit le chasseur en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_- Pas de soucis, j'irai replacer le mouchard après ta visite alors se moqua le démon._

Dean ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et sortit suivi de son protecteur. Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de la maison, où le chasseur avait parké sa précieuse voiture dans une espèce de grange.

_- Enfin seul soupira l'ange_

_- Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi se moqua l'ainé des winchester qui était pourtant déjà collé à son ange._

_- Ça te gêne ? s'inquiéta son presque amant_

_- Non j'adore ça, arrêtes de t'inquiéter à chaque fois que je te fais une réflexion! Où en étions-nous déjà._

En quelques minutes, l'ange se retrouva à nouveau essoufflé dans les bras du chasseur trop expérimenté qui avait envie de l'admirer en lui donnant du plaisir. Il était magnifique ainsi gémissement, les yeux fermés, totalement à sa merci. Il se soulagerait plus tard mais pour la première fois il n'avait qu'envie de donner et d'admirer. Ses mains montaient et descendaient dans le caleçon de l'ange. il n'avait pas osé le dévêtir complétement mais avait quand même déboutonné sa chemise pour pouvoir embrasser son torse. Il avait même commencé à titiller un de ses téton, c'était différent d'une poitrine féminine mais tout aussi sensible au vue des gémissements qu'il entendait.

Il sentait castiel proche de la délivrance lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de voix. Ils étaient vraiment maudits ou alors c'était un complot !

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent une nouvelle fois précipitamment. Ils commençaient à être un peu sur les nerfs.

_- Il serait certainement plus simple de ne plus nous cacher, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Castiel_

_- C'est encore un peu tôt, soit patient Cass._

_- Tu as honte de moi se renfrogna l'ange_

_-Non, c'est compliqué…_

_- On s'ennuyait, alors on est venu voir si vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main leur expliqua le démon avec un sourire plus que mesquin. On aurait dit un gamin qui avait fait une mauvaise blague et qui en était fier._

_- C'est bon on rentrait grogna le chasseur en se dirigeant vers la maison._

Cette fois il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, son ange toujours sur ses talons. Ca pouvait paraitre suspect mais au moins ils y seraient tranquilles ! Avant que Castiel pénètre à son tour dans la chambre, Cyrielle l'interpella, il l'attendit sur le pas de la porte faisant un signe à son protégé pour lui indiquer qu'il allait le rejoindre... comme si il avait le choix !

_- Castiel, j'ai bien vu que ce sort te pesait énormément, commença la jeune femme et je n'aime pas te voir prisonnier comme ça. Après tout, tu es notre leader et tu n'as pas à être « enchainé » de cette façon. Je suis donc intervenue auprès de Balthazar et Sam pour qu'ils l'annulent. Ils ont accepté de le faire, tu es donc complétement libre._

_- C'est vrai s'étonna l'ange ?_

_- Va faire une petite promenade dehors pour t'en assurer si tu veux. Ils ont compris que tu avais le droit de prendre tes décisions par toi-même, qu'il était idiot de t'empêcher de faire ce qui te parait juste et que tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable. Profite un peu de ta liberté, je préviens Dean._

_- Euh Merci répondit l'ange partagé entre l'étonnement et le doute. Il savait qu'il était quasiment impossible de faire changer d'avis Baltahzar et Sam n'aurait rien fait sans prévenir Dean et celui-ci l'aurait certainement prévenu si le sortilège était levé._

Pour lever le doute, Castiel commença à s'éloigner de la porte de la chambre et se rendit compte qu'aucun lien magique ne l'entravait. Il décida de s'éloigner davantage pour voir jusqu'où s'étendait sa liberté de mouvement

* * *

La jeune ange venait de pénétrer dans la chambre du chasseur qui était occupé à s'essuyer le visage avec une serviette. Quelques gouttes d'eau descendaient lentement le long de son dos. En attendant Castiel il avait décidé de se rafraichir et de se mettre à l'aise et se retrouvait ainsi torse nu, dévoilant ainsi une partie de son corps plus qu'alléchante, sculptée par des années de chasses.

Cyrielle s'avança doucement et laissa sa main descendre lentement de sa nuque jusqu'à sa chute de rein sur laquelle elle s'attarda plus longuement.

Dean se retourna brusquement, pour voir qu'elle était presqu'entièrement nue, sans pantalon et une chemise ouverte sr une poitrine plus que généreuse.

_- Eh bien tu es très sensible sourit l'ange en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le brun._

Qui se recula une nouvelle fois.

_- Cyrielle arrête ça, je ne veux surtout pas être désagréable mais je t'ai déjà expliqué que tout était fini. On était d'accord pour que ce ne soit qu'une agréable expérience entre nous et rien de plus. Ne complique pas les choses s'il te plait._

L'ange continuait de lui sourire. Elle s'agrippa de toute ses forces à son cou et commença à l'embrasser férocement. Le chasseur essayait de la repousser sans trop la brusquer, elle paraissait si fragile…. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, qu'une enveloppe, la jeune femme possédait en réalité une force qui, sans être aussi grande que celle de Cass ou Balthazar était plus que conséquente. Elle attira soudainement Dean contre elle avant de basculer sur le lit, se retrouvant ainsi quasiment nue sous le chasseur.

Dean se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux dans lesquels se reflétaient maintenant la colère et l'agacement.

_- Maintenant ça suffit, tu dégage de là ou sinon…_

_- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça minauda-t-elle. qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu changes comme ça en si peu de temps ? Tu n'aimes plus les femmes ? tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air avec Castiel_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Castiel est juste un ami rien de plus._

_- Ça m'étonnerait ! pourquoi ne voudrais-tu plus de moi dans ce cas ? Je me demande ce que penserait tes amis et ta famille en apprenant ça ! le grand Dean winchester qui a viré sa cuti ! ça n'est pas très viril surtout pour un chasseur. Je suis sure que ton père serait bien déçu de voir que son fils ainé est un PD._

Dans un premier temps Dean s'étonna du langage de la jeune femme mais peu à peu son discours faisait mouche et appuyait là où ça faisait mal, sa peur de décevoir sa famille.

_- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! je te dis que Castiel n'est rien pour moi. Il n'aura jamais les formes qui me font bander. Rien à voir avec toi répondit-il avant de commencer à embrasser l'ange qui se colla outrageusement à lui en exagérant ses mouvements et ses gémissements._

Le baiser étant agréable mais rien à voir avec ceux échangé avec son ange personnel.

La peau était douce mais rien à voir avec les frissons qui se déclenchaient dès qu'il touchait son ange.

Ses formes étaient généreuses mais ne l'inspiraient certainement pas autant que celles de son ange.

Dean cessa ses baisers et ses caresses et se redressa.

_- Tu as bien failli m'avoir mais puisque c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me laisses tranquille, je te confirme que c'est avec Cass que j'ai envie d'être et personne d'autre et ….._

**Toc toc toc**

_- Désolé si je vous empêche de baiser comme des lapins intervint la voix désagréable de Crowley qui ne semblait pas désolé du tout_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux grogna le chasseur ?_

_- Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour l'autre emplumé, mais est-ce que c'est normal que ton ange chéri ce soit barré sans toi avec ta voiture ?_

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi c'est impossible. Sam et Balthie ont fait le nécessaire_

Quoiqu'il en dise une peur sourde le saisit aux tripes et Dean se précipita à l'extérieur

**Flash back**

Castiel avait poussé la promenade sur 500 m, il semblait totalement libéré du sort d'attachement, cette promenade lui avait fait du bien et lui avait permis de réfléchir. Son protégé avait raison, autant faire les choses doucement, rien ne sert de se dépêcher d'exposer leur relation au grand jour pour l'instant. Par contre, il avait vraiment envie qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils avaient entamé depuis le matin. Il profiterait de sa liberté comme bon lui semblerait par la suite.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Dean, qui était aussi la sienne depuis quelques jours, la porte était restée entrouverte et il entendit des bruits de voix :

_- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! je te dis que Castiel n'est rien pour moi. Il n'aura jamais les formes qui me font bander. Rien à voir avec toi_

Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement pour voir les deux protagonistes s'embrasser à pleine bouche et se caresser mutuellement. Il eut l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Quel crétin, comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point là !

Il partit en courant, attrapant les clés du chasseur et se précipitant dans son véhicule. C'était puéril mais il savait qu'il détesterait savoir qu'il lui avait piqué sa précieuse voiture.

Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir complétement à Dean, c'était quelqu'un de merveilleux, il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'aimait pas les corps masculins. Après tout c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils aient une « aventure »… mais ça faisait quand même très mal. Il avait comme un immense trou béant au fond de lui que rien ne semblait pouvoir combler.

Personne n'avait besoin de lui, ici, il ne manquerait à personne. Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Sa décision était prise. Elle n'était pas facile et serait certainement sa dernière action mais c'était son choix et cela arrêterait certainement la douleur, cette douleur qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter depuis qu'il avait vu Dean caresser quelqu'un comme il aurait aimé qu'il le caresse. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé l'avait totalement achevé, ne lui laissant aucun espoir. Qu'ils vivent ensemble heureux….

* * *

J'ai peur que la situation du pauvre Castiel ne s'arrange pas dans le prochain chapitre


	10. Chapter 10

_Un grand pardon pour le retard, les dernières reviews m'ont beaucoup motivée à reprendre. et un merci particulier à Cian, tes commentaires sont super gentils et je culpabilise d'autant plus d'avoir tant tarder. j'ai toujours les idées mais pas du tout de temps._

_pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt. et la moitie du suivant-suivant. Donc vendredi prochain il y en aura forcément un autre en ligne (ou demain soir si c'est demandé très gentiment)_

_bonne lecture  
_

* * *

Dean scruta les alentours de la maison sans succès et du se rendre à l'évidence que l'ange était bien parti avec **SA** précieuse voiture et bizarrement il s'inquiétait beaucoup moins pour son bébé que pour l'emplumé. Il ne pourrait rien faire de plus à pied, il rentra donc dans la salle commune, la blonde toujours sur les talons, au plutôt à son cou. Il la repoussa sèchement, la rejetant presque contre la porte. Il s'en voulut aussitôt de sa réaction, elle n'y étais pour rien après tout si Castiel avait disparu. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

D'après le prétendu roi des enfers, l'ange serait partit de lui-même, pourquoi ? ils étaient ensemble quelques minutes avant et tout se passait bien, même très bien repensa le chasseur un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ensuite Cyrielle avait voulu lui faire du rentre dedans et Castiel l'avait attendu le temps qu'il lui mette les points sur les i… Et merde, comment avait-il pu oublier que Cass était juste derrière la porte alors qu'il disait toutes ces horreurs !

Putain, le timing coïncidait, Castiel avait certainement entendu un bout de la conversation et certainement pas le meilleur. Il était vraiment trop con… mais son ange n'était plus un enfant, il n'allait quand même pas se cacher pour bouder ou pleurer comme une fille. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il était assez puéril question sentiments alors il allait peut être se cacher un moment et revenir, Dean aurait le temps de s'expliquer, voir s'excuser s'il le fallait vraiment quand il reviendrait. En plus il avait eu l'intelligence de partir avec un moyen de locomotion humain, (d'ailleurs il allait falloir qu'ils aient une conversation là-dessus à son retour !), il ne risquait donc pas d'être repéré par Raphaël pour le moment donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter, il ne courrait pas de danger immédiat.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette étrange boule au creux de l'estomac. Il s'installa dans la cuisine une bouteille de bière à la main et une bible dans l'autre. Il avait vraiment déconné, il avait intérêt à faire profil bas et montrer qu'il était près à faire des efforts s'il voulait se faire pardonner.

- _Je peux te donner des cours particuliers entendit-il susurrer près de son oreille_

En y réfléchissant, Cyrielle n'était pas si innocente que ça dans toute cette histoire, c'est elle qui l'avait poussé à dire ces horreurs et à nier sa relation. C'était lui le fautif principal, il n'avait qu'à assumer ses sentiments mais elle n'était pas toute blanche non plus

- _Je vais être clair : tu me lâches maintenant ou je demande un sort à Sam pour te tenir éloigné de moi de plus de 100 mètres. Je ne te toucherai plus et franchement je n'ai même pas envie de te parler pour le moment. _

Cette fois-ci la jeune ange prit un air vraiment peiné et repartit.

* * *

- S_alut les enfants c'est nous, j'espère que vous avez préparé un bon repas pour les travailleurs acharnés que nous sommes _claironna Balthazar en rentrant sans aucune discrétion.

- _Pitié débarrassez-moi de lui, je n'en peux plus ! Dean c'est la dernière fois que je fais équipe avec lui ! Que tu sois une clé sacrée j'en ai rien à foutre. Il est imbu de lui-même, coléreux, imprévisible, irritant au possible …_. S'enervait Bobby en poussant un homme totalement hébété au milieu du salon.

- _Mais moi aussi je t'aime et puis tu sais … AAAHHHHHHHH !_

- _AAHHHHHHH_

- _AHHHHHHHH_

Balthazar, et l'hôte inconnu s'était mis à crier en même temps. Ils paraissaient souffrir tous les trois du même mal, ce qui classait l'inconnu dans la catégorie ange. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent à Dean et à Bobby une éternité, les cris de douleurs s'arrêtèrent

Sam et Meg rentrèrent à ce moment-là en défonçant presque la porte, armes à la main leurs regards balayant la pièce en professionnels.

- _Dean, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- _Pas la moindre idée, ces deux-là ont commencé à pousser la chansonnette sans aucune_ _raison apparente_ lui répondit son frère en tournant la tête vers les concernés.

Balthazar était plié en deux, respirant difficilement. Il avait perdu son habituel sourire moqueur et la peur se lisait dans son regard. Malgré toutes les situations qu'ils avaient vécu avec l'ange turbulent, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu perdre son calme ni son humour, ils furent donc aussitôt alertés par son attitude et cela s'aggrava lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- _Dean où est Cassie? _

- _Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? et aux autres_

- _Putain, réponds moi ! pitié dis moi qu'il est juste dans la pièce d'à côté_

Maintenant le chasseur sentait la boule a creux de son estomac grossir et remonter dans sa gorge lui bloquant presque la respiration. Le blond ne suppliait jamais et là il semblait paniqué.

- _Il est parti il y a plus d'une heure… en voiture. Je ne sais pas du tout où il est._

- _Comment ça il est parti ? et le sort ?_

Tiens c'est vrai, le sort aurait du l'empêcher de partir, Dean n'y avait même pas pensé. Comment avait-il pu s'éloigner autant de lui ?

- _Je n'en sais rien, une seconde il était là et la seconde plus tard il s'enfuyait._

- _Comment ça il s'enfuyait ? s'enerva Balthazar ! qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait_

- _Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça rétorqua Dean mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ?_

L'homme que Bobby et Balthazar avaient ramené commença à sortir de sa torpeur.

- _Oh mon dieu, je ne croyais pas que Raphaël oserait infligé ça à l'un de ses propres frères._

- _INFLIGER QUOI ? est ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me répondre._

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tôt_

Castiel avait roulé un moment assez court, juste assez pour s'éloigner du gite afin de préserver la cachette de ses amis. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à se souvenir de tout ce que Dean lui avait expliqué lors de ses cours de conduite, même s'il aurait préféré faire cette promenade avec son protégé plutôt que seul. En tout cas, il ne comprenait vraiment pas le plaisir qu'il prenait à conduire cette machine, il fallait rester concentré tout le temps, se souvenir à quoi correspondait les pédales, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois d'accélérer au lieu de freiner, ce qui avait donné quelques frayeurs aux conducteurs le croisant.

Il gara l'impala sur le bord de la route, assez visible pour que le chasseur ou un de ses amis la retrouve, il savait qu'elle importance elle avait pour son ..ami. c'était presque sa maison, son seul repère.

Il réfléchit un instant, il savait qu'il allait tenter une action dangereuse mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit suicidaire non plus, il devait préparer un plan, très succint soit, mais qui ait un minimum de chance de réussir quand même. Quoiqu'il arrive, il avait pris la décision de ne plus s'approcher de son protégé après, qu'elle que soit l'issue de sa mission, c'était trop difficile pour lui.

Il répartit dans sa poche les fléchettes imprégnées du sang consacré qu'il avait pris le soin d'emporter avant de partir du refuge. Il inspira une bonne fois et se concentra pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard au paradis. Il était dans une grande salle blanche qui ne semblait pas avoir de murs, de grandes colonnes réparties à perte de vue et le sol semblait instable, floconneux. Un grand trône majestueux dominait au milieu de cette pièce qui avait tout d'une salle de conseil, et sur celui-ci, Raphaël semblait occupé à donner des ordres à ses frères, les regardant de haut. Ils se mirent à genoux sur ses instructions. Son expression était étrange, comme s'il avait commencé à sombrer dans la folie, à se laisser corrompre par le pouvoir, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Ce trône restait en principe toujours vide, c'était celui qui était réservé à leurs père, comment Raphaël osait-il l'utiliser?! Castiel sentit la rage monter en lui, Raphaël et lui avait toujours été en opposition mais ils étaient frères et Castiel avait toujours trouvé la force de lui pardonner mais là c'était trop ! il l'avait pourchassé, avait réduit ses frères en esclavage, avait menacé la race humaine en général et ses amis en particulier et maintenant il prenait la place de leur père !

Castiel mis ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança rapidement essayant de jouir de l'effet de surprise, personne n'avait pensé qu'il aurait l'audace de surgir comme ça au cœur du paradis. Ils oubliaient tous son passé de guerrier, caché derrière son enveloppe si fragile et son regard toujours perdu, ils pensaient qu'il s'était totalement ramolli depuis qu'il était au contact des humains et qu'il s'était laissé aller à ressentir des émotions. S'ils savaient que c'était ce qui lui donnait sa force.

- _Attend… un de ses frères venait de le repérer et donnait l'alerte._

Castiel utilisa ses pouvoirs pour envoyer une flechette sur chaque ange, il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait mais c'était sa seule chance. Tous les anges touchés se stopppérent net dans leur mouvement et regardèrent autour d'eux, comme perdus.

Castiel n'attendit pas de voir si les effets du sceau étaient totalement annihiléss, il se précipita vers Raphael qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement et plaça un de ses poignards angéliques sous le menton. Il était enfin à sa merci, tout était terminé ! mais quelque chose clochait, son frère ne semblait pas inquiet et le regardait en souriant.

- _Castiel, castiel, toujours aussi impétueux. Baisse ton arme tu risque de blesser quelqu'un avec ça se moqua Raphaël_

- _La seule personne que je souhaite blesser c'est toi et je crois que c'est ce qui va se passer. Je ne souhaite pas en arriver là, rends moi l'anneau et je te promets qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal._

Raphaël eclata de rire.

- _Je te retourne la proposition, agenouille toi maintenant et je te promets qu'il se sera fait aucun mal à tes précieux humains._

- _Le bluff ne fonctionne pas avec moi, ils sont en sécurité depuis des jours et je sais que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé leur cachette répondit castiel qui commençait pourtant à se sentir inquiet._

- _Avance un peu ma chérie et décris moi à nouveau ce merveilleux havre de paix que vous partagez tous ensemble…_

Cyrielle sortit de derrière un pillier devant un Castiel abasourdi qui réagit pourtant rapidement lui destinant une de ses dernières flechettes pour la libérer de l'emprise de Raphaël et de l'anneau mais la jeune femme continua à avancer.

- _Bien essayé mon frère mais Cyrielle est tout à fait consentante. Tu as raison, le pouvoir des sentiments est quelque chose de fabuleux, je n'aurais pas dû m'en moquer. Certains sont très utiles, tiens la jalousie par exemple. _

L'ange vint se placer derrière Raphael qui gardait son sourire hautain et sur de lui.

Castiel réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour analyser la situation et les options possibles.

Cyrielle et Dean filaient le parfait amour quand ils les avaient laissé, à moins qu'il n'ait mal analysé la situation ? Quoiqu'il en soit il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait pu les trahir.

Il était là maintenant, leur ennemi à portée de poignard, ce n'était pas le moment de reculer quelque puisses être les conséquences, avec un peu de chance, ses fréres libérés du joug de Raphael laisserait peut être ses amis en paix.

- _Même si tu me détruis, les guerriers que j'ai envoyé tenir compagnie à tes précieux amis me sont fidéles et obéiront à mes derniers ordres et poursuivront mon oeuvre. Tu ne veux quand même pas les faire souffrir inutilement. J'ai reservé un sort tout particulier à ton précieux protégé, je te donnerai bien des détails mais son agonie va être trop longue à raconter._

La boule qu'il avait au ventre depuis qu'il savait que les chasseurs n'étaient pas en sécurité grosssit encore mais sa décision était prise et il savait que Dean aurait été d'accord avec lui. Le sacrifice de leurs vies en valait la peine. Sans plus tergiviser, et ne sachant pas combien de temps il lui restait, l'ange avança vers Raphael et lui planta rapidement son poignard angélique dans le cœur. Son frère ne se débattit même pas, il le regarda étrangement avant de rendre un dernier souffle.

Ça y est, tout était terminé. Pas de roulement de tambour, pas d'éclair. Tout paraissait beaucoup trop simple, trop rapide. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucun soulagement ?

Un éclat de rire retentit bruyament dans la salle, augmentant son malaise. Une silhouette jusqu'ici cachée derrière d'autres anges s'avança.

L'être avait une allure masculine assez massive, plus il s'avançait plus castiel pouvait découvrir ce nouveau protagoniste qui lui semblait pourtant familier. Un visage plutôt rond et souriant, marqués par des rides qui évoquaient la sagesse. Tout dans son attitude amenait à avoir confiance en lui, si ce n'est son regard perfide et hautain… castiel ressentit un frisson dans toute sa colonne vertebrale…

- _Raphael_

- J_'aime ton regard naif, si perdu Castiel._

- _Comment peux tu être encore vivant ?_

- _Tu es bien trop prévisible, ce que tu as détruit n'est qu'une enveloppe vide conditionnée pour répéter ce que je voulais. Je voulais te laisser une chance d'être raisonnable sans mettre ma préceuse existence en jeu. Mais maintenant ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus. Voici le contrat que je ne te proposerai plus : soit tu te soumets immédiatement devant moi et je laisse tes amis en vie, soit je vous détruit tous._

L'ange ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère voulait encore négocier, il avait toutes les cartes en main et lui-même ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Qu'attendait-il de lui ? mais puisqu'il lui laissait au moins la possibilité de fournir un échappatoire à ses amis autan en profiter. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'approcher suffisamment.

- _Très bien Raphael, fais ce que tu veux de moi mais laisse mes amis en paix._

Il laissa tomber ses armes et aussitôt deux anges l'encadrérent, lui bloquant les bras dans le dos

- _Voilà de sages paroles. Mets toi à l'aise pour que nous puissions discuter transquillement de notre accord lui répondit son vis-à-vis pendant qu'on obligeait castiel à s'agenouiller devant lui._

- _J'ai un petit problème technique. Pour une raison que j'ignore, notre pére t'a désigné comme étant le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la cage dans laquelle sont enfermés Lucifer et Michel et sans eux pas d'apacalypse._

- _Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ce projet imbécile se moqua Castiel. J'espere quand même que tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider ?_

- _Oh si j'espère justement réussir à te convaincre, j'ai assez d'imagination pour te faire entendre raison _

C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait tant négocié pour qu'il se livre. Il avait besoin de lui vivant et lui s'était fait avoir comme un enfant ! Peu importe, c'était un guerrier, il savait résister à toute sorte de torture et ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement mais les prochains moments ne s'annonçaient pas agréables.

- _Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire du mal. Son regard déméntait ses propos. Alors es-tu prêt à coopérer mon frère ? tu sais que l'apocalypse est necessaire, qu'elle nous permettra enfin de retrouver notre place. Sois raisonnable_

- _Passe toute de suite à la suite, toutes tes paroles sont inutiles, je ne changerai pas d'avis._

- _C'est ce que je pensais, tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

Raphael dressa un bras en l'air, un bâton s'y matérialisa, il l'abattit brusquement sur les ailes de Castiel qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise mais surtout de douleur. C'était comme si tous les os de son corps étaient brisés en plusieurs morceaux.

Son ennemi réitéra son action à plusieurs reprises, ouvrant son esprit pour faire passer la douleur à l'ensemble de ses frères, histoire de leur montrer le sort qu'il réservait aux traitres.

* * *

Baltahzar et l'autre ange se remettait doucement du choc et commencèrent à s'expliquer devant un public très attentif.

- _Raphaél vient de briser les ailes de Castiel expliqua l'ange blond en jetant un regard noir et triste à Dean. C'est une punition extrémement rare et douloureuse et il a choisi de tous nous en faire profiter en guise de menace. _

- _Castiel est… mort ? demanda doucement l'ainé des winchester, hésitant à vouloir entendre la réponse_

- _Non, mais pour l'instant c'est pire. Imagine que tous les os de ton corps aient été broyés les uns après les autres, que tu ne ressentes que la douleur et que tu sois totalement paralysé, à la merci du bon vouloir des autres et précisement de Raphael termina-t-il dans un souffle._

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, ils ne préféraient pas imaginer cela. Dean sortit de la salle commune pour prendre l'air, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Qu'avait-il fait ? si castiel s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Aucune larme ne sortit de ses yeux, il ressentait trop de haine et de colère envers lui et envers Raphael. Il avait besoin d'action !

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et leva la tête pour voir son petit frère avec un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

- J_e sais ce que tu ressens Dean. Il est comme un frère pour moi et tu sais bien que je ne laisserai jamais un frère souffrir. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il représente pour toi et, pour diverses raison tous sont prêts à t'aider à le sortir de là. Mais il faut qu'on prépare un plan et rapidement, ce sera notre dernière chance de nous débarrasser de Raphaél_

- _Merci Sammy, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on peut compter sur quelqu'un. Allons préparer notre plan d'attaque avec une super équipe de bras cassés ce n'est pas gagné répondit l'ainé retrouvant son sens de l'humour._

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la maison, leurs esprits commençant à échafauder des dizaines de scénarios.

* * *

Des bruits, de la lumière, des mouvements… Castiel ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité, se demandant où il pouvait être. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient ceux de Raphael avant qu'il…. Oh cette douleur , il lui avait réellement briser les ailes, il ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. Tout au plus tourner la tête. Ce qu'il fit pour voir qu'il était allongé sur une espèce table, presque un hôtel sacrificiel.

Raphaël entra dans son champ de vision

- _Ah enfin, tu daignes de réveiller. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas apprécié mon petit traitement ? alors peut être es-tu prêt à coopérer ?_

- _Ne perds pas ton temps à me reposer la question, tu sais que je n t'aiderai jamais à ouvrir cette porte, l'apocalypse n'aura jamais lieu. Tu as beau avoir augmenté ton pouvoir, tu ne régneras jamais sur les humains _répondit Castiel d'une voix rauque et cassée. Cette petite tirade l'avait épuise, il était vraiment dans un sale état.

La rage se peignit sur le visage de son frère qui le gifla à toutes volées puis s'arrêta brusquement.

- _Bien essayé, tu tentes de m'énerver pour que je te tues ? mais tu n'auras pas cette chance. Je vais te laisser entre de très bonnes mains. Alastair tu peux venir._

Alastair ? comment avait-il réussi à le faire sortir des enfers. L'étendue des pouvoirs du sceau de salomon était beaucoup plus importante que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

- _Oui maître répondit le démon._

- _Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, appelles moi dès que ce sera fini et ne traine pas. Tu as carte blanche pour faire ce que tu veux du moment qu'il reste en vie et que les résultats sont là._

- _A vos ordres maître._

Raphael sortit, peu désireux de se salir davantage les mains. Il était content d'avoir fait un exemple en brisant les ailes de son frère, depuis le temps que celui-ci le provoquait mais il n'aurait eu le courage d'assister aux séances de tortures et connaissant la réputation sulfureuse du d'Alastaire, elles allaient être plus que douloureuses.

Une fois seuls, le démon sembla sortir de sa létargie et se pencha tout sourire sur l'ange toujours sans défense.

- _Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment petit ange. j'ai toute une série de jeux très amusants pour toi. J'ai une imagination débordante et j'ai eu de très longues années pour y penser, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. _

Castiel avait beau vouloir garder son sang froid et lui montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider si facilement, il était encore anéanti par le traitement qu'il avait subi et aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge endolorie à force d'avoir hurlé sa douleur. Il parvint tout de même à supporter bravement le regard du démon.

Si Alastair était impressionné par le courage de l'ange, il n'en laissa rien paraitre et il affichait un petit rictus cruel qu'avait appris à redouter la plupart de ses victimes.

- _Tu m'as retiré mon élève préféré, tu l'as retourné contre moi et tu l'as obligé à me torturer. Je t'assure que je vais prendre un plaisir tout particulier à exercer mon art sur toi et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi on ne pourra plus t'arrêter de parler. lui assura-t-il en s'emparant d'un premier outil._

* * *

une petite review?


	11. Chapter 11

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, en échange je tiens ma promesse mais au vue de vos commentaire je prends peut être un risque parceque je ne suis pas sure que vous allez apprécier ce qui va arriver à notre pauvre petit ange._ (si vous faites du mal à l'auteur vous n'aurez pas la suite)

_le chapitre suivant est écrit au 3/4 donc vous l'aurez très vite et encore un après et c'est fini._

_Le rating M est plus que justifié pour la fin du chapitre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

* * *

_- Tu m'as retiré mon élève préféré, tu l'as retourné contre moi et tu l'as obligé à me torturer. Je t'assure que je vais prendre un plaisir tout particulier à exercer mon art sur toi et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi on ne pourra plus t'arrêter de parler. lui assura-t-il en s'emparant d'un premier outil._

Il s'arrêta brusquement et lança un ordre à ce qui pouvait ressembler à un assistant. Celui-ci disparu quelques secondes avant de réapparaitre avec une étrange petite boite noire dans les mains. Il l'installa en hauteur à moins d'un mètre d'eux, il sembla ensuite chercher quelque chose puis appuya sur un bouton avant de se retirer dans un coin de la pièce.

Castiel avait à peine prêté attention à leur activité, il était vraiment épuisé et devait lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Le fait de lui avoir brisé les ailes l'avait privé d'une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs et il était presque aussi faible qu'un être humain normal. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour se retrouver à la merci de ses ennemis et il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Il avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir protégé ses amis et son protégé. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant comme il s'était fait avoir par Cyrielle, il aurait dû avoir davantage confiance en Dean mais ce type de relation était tout nouveau pour lui et le chasseur n'avait jamais fait montre de beaucoup de fidélité avec ses autres conquêtes, il avait eu des raisons de douter… et il allait chèrement le payer.

_- Je sais que tu aimes partager toutes tes nouvelles expériences avec ton protégé, alors je te propose d'immortaliser nos séances pour pouvoir les partager avec lui. je suis sûr qu'il appréciera cette petite attention et peut être aura-t-il même envie de se joindre à nous._

L'ange tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. où voulait-il en venir ?

_- Laisse Dean en dehors de ça, il ne te servira à rien du tout. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse ouvrir la porte de la cage._ Cela lui avait couté de parler mais il devait tout faire pour ne pas inciter son protégé à venir, il avait une tendance à culpabiliser pour tout ce qui faisait qu'il se jetait tête baissée dans tous les pièges.

_- Tu crois honnêtement que vos petites histoires d'apocalypse m'intéressent ! se moqua le démon. Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer mon dû, et Dean m'appartient ! j'ai passé des années à le former et il est plus que doué. Que ce soit en victime ou en bourreau, il me reviendra !_

_- Tu n'es pas censé à obéir à ton maître_ se moqua Castiel en insistant sur le dernier mot.

_- Il faut croire que mon désir est assez fort pour supplanter en partie les ordres de cet idiot répliqua Alastair… mais ce n'est pas très malin de se moquer de quelqu'un dont tu es à la merci, petit ange_. compléta t il en lui lacérant la joue à l'aide d'un scalpel.

L'ange cria sous l'effet de la surprise.

_- On allait oublier le principal, et moteur _! s'exclama le démon en mettant en marche la caméra.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Castiel ne voulait plus laisser échapper un cri pour ne pas alarmer ses amis et les inciter à venir. Des années d'expériences, de combats et de méditation lui avaient appris à se maitriser. Son corps n'était déjà que douleur et il ne demanda rien d'autre que de se faire oublier et laissa l'ange se retirer dans son havre de paix intérieur pour ne plus rien ressentir. Dans ce moment, Castiel fut heureux que Jimmy NOVAK ne soit plus avec lui pour endurer tout ça et voir ce qu'il faisait de son enveloppe charnelle.

Les heures défilaient différemment d'un espace à l'autre. Cinq jours s'étaient déjà écoulés au paradis. Castiel était obligé d'émerger de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle et ne pas perdre totalement pieds avec la réalité si il voulait pouvoir revenir à la conscience et ne pas de perdre définitivement dans son univers onirique.

Il profitait des moments de pause d'Alastair pour refaire surface, et oui même les démons avaient besoins de repos, surtout avec toute l'énergie qu'il mettait à le torturer. A la fin de chaque séance, son corps n'était qu'une plaie sanguinolente, que le démon prenait soin de guérir pour continuer à le tourmenter quelques heures après.

L'ange avait cependant l'impression que l'entrain du démon diminuait rapidement, et proportionnellement sa rage augmentait. Il écumait littéralement de ne pas obtenir plus de réactions de sa part.

Il avait suspendu sa victime par les poignets à un crochet au plafond, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Le démon lui assénait toute une série de coups de pieds lorsque l'ange repris ses esprits.

_- Enfin tu daignes te joindre à nous_ s'exclama le démon d'une voix où perçait la colère.

Castiel ne lui donna même pas la joie de répondre mais il s'étonnait du manque de patience du démon. N'avait-il pas pris le temps de torturer Dean pendant plus de 40 ans avant d'obtenir le résultat escompté. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre autant hors de lui ?

_- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser et de prendre mon temps mais votre boss ne comprends rien à mon art et n'a surtout aucune patience donc il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu du tiens petit ange._

Voilà donc le problème, Raphael lui mettait la pression. Il pouvait peut être essayer de jouer sur l'animosité que le démon semblait ressentir envers son ennemi.

_- Pourquoi lui obéis-tu l'interrogea-t-il ? tu arrives bien à lui résister. Pars tant qu'il en est encore temps. _

_- Et rater une occasion de récupérer Dean ?! certainement pas. Je le connais bien et je sais que son stupide sens du sacrifice l'amènera à m'obéir pour te sauver… encore faut-il que tu montres que tu as besoin d'être sauvé et pour l'instant ta prestation est nulle s'énerva-t-il en montrant la caméra ! tu n'arracherais même pas une larme à vieille dame en restant aussi amorphe._

_- Désolé de te décevoir_ ne put s'empêcher de répondre Castiel avec une ombre de sourire.

Les jours passants il commençait à recouvrer un peu de forces, aidé en cela par les soins involontaires du démon pour le garder en état de subir ses séances de torture. La contrepartie moins positive c'est qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'évader et subissait une partie des tortures infligées par Alastair. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à se rythme là. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tente un coup de bluff pour lui faire croire le contraire et le démotiver ou l'énerver au point de le tuer ?

_- Je suis un guerrier de dieu, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? que je t'implore essaya-t-il de se moquer. Laisse tomber, reprend ta liberté plutôt que de perdre ton temps avec moi. Tu n'as pas d'autre but dans la vie ?_

_- Et quel est ton but à toi, petit ange_? lui demanda l'ange d'une voix doucereuse.

_- Juste défendre la vie, la liberté sous toutes ces formes et la race humaine en fait partie._

_- Les humains sont amusants mais ce ne sont que des jouets, je ne comprends pas que tu acceptes de souffrir pour eux._

_- Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui te dépasses, croire en d'autres personnes, vouloir faire passer leur bien avec le tien. Il y a tant de belles choses qui méritent d'être protégées et je me dois de me battre pour ça si je veux pouvoir me regarder dans une glace. Tu aimes ce que tu vois dans ta glace le matin Alastair ?_

Le démon sembla avoir une illumination.

_- C'est donc ça qui te fais tenir. Tu te crois meilleur que les autres, supérieur et pur. Il nota un petit éclair dans les yeux de l'ange et eut un sourire. J'avais oublié que tu étais vraiment pur au sens littéral du terme. Et si on commençait un peu par détruire cette belle confiance en toi._

Alastair sortit de la pièce de très bonne humeur. Si Castiel était soulagé de le voir sortir pour pouvoir souffler un peu, il était très inquiet par le soudain revirement du démon, c'était forcément mauvais pour lui. Mais, pour le moment, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

* * *

Au même moment, dans le gite, Dean tournait en rond dans la cuisine.

_- Et le singe, pas la peine de te fatiguer pour rien. Tu as merdé, ça n'arrangera rien de faire des trous dans le parquet. Essaye un truc nouveau pour une fois : réfléchir._

_- C'est bon balthazar, lâche-le. Ça ne sert à rien d'en rajouter, tu vois bien qu'il se sent assez mal comme ça lâcha Sam._

_- Surement moins mal que Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Meg pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie._

Le chasseur ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, le manque d'action lui pesait, ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que son ami avait disparu et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour lui, savoir que ce corps qu'il avait caressé n'était que souffrance lui retournait l'estomac. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

_- Balthazar, tu peux nous faire rentrer au paradis, n'est ce pas ? demanda l'ainé des winchester en fixant son frère comme s'il attendait son assentiment pour l'aider à sauver l'ange._

_- Bien sûr et je sais aussi comment m'arracher les ongles un par un mais j'ai arrêté le sado masochisme depuis plusieurs siècles, donc non je ne me jetterai pas dans la gueule du loup rétorqua le blond._

_- Je t'en prie, c'est ton frère, on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas. T'es vraiment qu'un putain de merde de lâche ! _

- …_. Dis le gars qui l'a envoyé se faire torturer parcequ'il n'a pas les couilles d'assumer ses sentiments._

Cette réplique eu le don de ramener le calme dans la petite équipe. Dean foudroya l'ange du regard et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il fulminait, mais surtout parce que l'autre emplumé avait raison. Tout ça c'était de sa faute, s'il avait assumé son attirance pour son protecteur, ils n'auraient pas eu à cacher leur relation et cyrielle n'aurait pas pu s'immiscer entre eux.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif non plus, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour être sûr de lui et de ses sentiments avant de faire son coming out auprès de sa famille.

Et maintenant qu'il était seul, il se rendait compte qu'il était sur de ses sentiments. Il avait besoin de Castiel et pas seulement physiquement même si ça renforçait la force de leur lien. Il aimait la fragilité et le manque de confiance qu'il dégageait et qui le poussait à vouloir le protéger mais aussi la force qui pouvait se cacher sous cette apparence et qui faisait qu'il savait pouvoir se reposer sur lui en cas de crise.

Il aimait son grand regard perdu quand il lui parlait de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait, cette innocence et cette foi en les autres, qui permettait à Dean de voir le monde sous un meilleur jour.

Il aimait aussi la douceur de sa peau et de ses lèvres sous ses caresses.

Il allait tout faire pour le sortir de là, avec ou sans aide.

Sam pénétra à ce moment là dans sa chambre.

_- Dean ça va ?_

_- Ouais , pas de problème._

_- Pas la peine de mentir répondit le plus jeune. Je sais que tu adores porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules mais là c'était le choix de Castiel. Maintenant on va tout faire pour le récupérer, ok ?_

_- Merci Sam, je savais que tu me lâcherais pas petit frère._

_- J'ai déjà fait l'erreur de te laisser en enfer, je ne referai pas la même erreur avec Castiel que je considère comme un frère … ou un beau-frère lança le plus jeune avec un petit sourire en coin._

Dean redressa soudain la tête et fixa Sam. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris le sous-entendu ? vu la façon dont son frère le regardait en souriant, il n'avait pas beaucoup de doute.

_- Tout le monde est donc au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie personnelle ? et l'intimité bordel !_

_- Désolé Dean mais vous n'êtes pas spécialement discret et les murs sont très fins._

_- Oh… donc tout le monde est au courant ? demanda le chasseur un peu gêné de se voir aussi transparent._

_- Je ne sais pas pour Crowley mais pour les autres oui…_

_- Je savais aussi les interrompit le démon en pointant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

_- Dégage d'ici s'énerva l'ainé des winchester de plus en plus mal à l'aise de passer ainsi pour un imbécile._

_- Très bien, je vais vous laisser pour ce moment émotion digne d'un soap opéra mais, quand vous aurez fini, on vous attend dans le salon pour discuter sérieusement d'un plan de bataille pour récupérer l'angelot. _

_- Je croyais que Balthazar ne voulait pas nous aider, s'étonna Dean._

_- il suffit de savoir trouver les bons arguments et de lui parler gentiment. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre quelques cours de management, tu connais le proverbe « ce n'est pas avec du vinaigre qu'on attrape une mouche » ?_

_- je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu lui as promis, ni ce que ça te rapporte à toi dans l'affaire, je veux juste tirer Castiel de là._

_- Ah l'amour… se moqua le démon_

Les trois « hommes » rejoignirent le reste du groupe pour discuter de la stratégie à adopter.

_- Bon reprenons les données : d'abord nous savons où est Castiel et comment le rejoindre commença Bobby_

_- Pour mémoire, il y a un super ange, avec un super anneau et un super mauvais caractère et une super armée qui nous attend à l'entrée rétorqua Meg._

_- Nous avons besoin de Castiel pour compléter l'arme et récupérer le sceau ajouta Sam._

_- Dean est un crétin rajouta Balthazar_

Sam, Dean et Bobby se retournèrent vers lui en lui jetant un regard noir

_- Quoi ? on reprend bien les données importantes, c'est une donnée et ça me parait important se défendit l'ange blond._

_- Allons les enfants on se calme. Soyons un peu méthodique : qu'a donné votre petite excursion ? demanda Crowley. notre petit mélange sanguin est-il efficace ?_

Sam prit la parole.

_- De notre côté on a pu le tester sur un démon. Lorsqu'on lui a planté notre jolie petite fléchette ensanglantée il a aussitôt réagit, puis a repris ses esprits en demandant où il était. La potion marche donc mais seulement partiellement. Nous l'avions attaché par mesure de prudence et, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes on a constaté un changement d'attitude. Il est retombé sous l'influence de Raphael._

_- Nous avons eu les mêmes résultats de notre côté avec un ange. Nous avons par contre pu constater que si on éloigne l'individu assez longtemps du sceau, il peut reprendre son libre arbitre. Pour garder son pouvoir, Raphael doit garder ses disciples près de lui compléta Bobby._

_- On peut en déduire qu'on est sur la bonne voie pour réussir l'incantation mais il faut encore que tu fasses des efforts Dean commenta Sam. Il y a une base mais ta foi ne doit pas encore être suffisamment forte pour que le sort soit stable._

_- Facile, il suffit donc de se pointer au paradis, balancer quelques fléchettes pour libérer Castiel. On approche Raphaél, on fait notre petite incantation en espérant que d'ici là Dean ait enfin eu la révélation et on repart. Il faudra penser à prendre l'appareil photo pour faire quelques souvenirs siffla perfidement l'ange blond._

_- Ok il faut encore peaufiner pas mal le plan, mais c'est déjà une bonne base. Et de toute façon on a rien de mieux pour le moment rétorqua Sam. _

Cyrielle avait rejoint le groupe, c'était l'avantage quand on était presque invisible aux yeux des autres, on pouvait faire des aller-retour et trahir sans que personne ne le soupçonne.

Raphael lui avait demandé de retourner les espionner et elle avait obéi, surtout pour pouvoir rester proche du beau châtain.

Le nouveau roi du paradis avait peut-être promis de ne pas faire de mal aux amis de Castiel et il était obligé de tenir sa promesse mais il n'allait quand même pas les laisser faire n'importe quoi et pour ça il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'ils préparaient.

Dean, lui, restait silencieux, se demandant comment allait son ange et espérant qu'il ne souffrait pas trop. La boule qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac devait avoir la taille d'un ballon de basket.

* * *

Lorsque Castiel se réveilla, il fut étonné de se sentir presque bien, ce qui le déstabilisa. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux, une épaisse couette le recouvrait et ses plaies avaient presque toutes été soignées et nettoyées.

Il eut un dixième de seconde l'espoir d'avoir été libéré avant d'entendre la voix d'Alastair le ramener à la réalité.

_- Bonjour, petit ange, tu as bien dormi on dirait. Prêt pour la suite ?_

Il avait l'air beaucoup trop joyeux. Castiel déglutit mais sa voix était ferme quand il lui répondit.

_- Tu veux encore perdre ton temps, j'espère que Raphaël ne s'énervera pas trop que tu lui fasses perdre le sien. Il n'est pas du genre tendre avec ceux qui échouent._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, demain au plus tard, l'un de nous aura obtenu ce qu'il veut. Soit tu auras ouvert les portes de la cage et l'apocalypse pourra commencer et Raphaël n'aura plus besoin de toi, soit j'aurai récupéré mon disciple et je n'aurai plus besoin de toi. _

Il avait l'air beaucoup trop sûr de lui.

_- Je suis un peu lent mais j'ai fini par comprendre que les tortures physique ne servent à rien tant que du garderas ta santé mentale et ta croyance en ta force intérieure, il suffit donc que je te détruise d'abord mentalement…vu les rumeurs que j'ai entendu sur tes préférences, peut être que certains de mes « traitements » te plairont même peut être lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

Il mit la caméra en marche et fit un signe à deux de ses assistants qui se rapprochèrent de l'ange.

_- Bienvenue Dean pour une petite avant-première. Ne t'excite pas trop, c'est juste un petit avant-gout. Le grand show est prévu pour demain et, si tu me le demandes très gentiment, tu pourras être aux premières loges pour y assister, voir plus._

Castiel ne comprenait rien aux propos du démon mais lorsqu'il sentit les deux démons commencer à lui retirer ses vêtements, il commença à paniquer, ce qui attira une lueur de joie dans l'œil d'Alastair.

Il lui assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac pour le calmer un peu et laisser à ses deux assistants le soin de finir de le « préparer ».

Une fois complétement nu, ils l'allongèrent sur le ventre et lui attachèrent les poignets à la tête du lit situé au milieu de la pièce. Ils le forcèrent à remonter légèrement ses jambes et lui enserrèrent les mollets dans des anneaux aux pieds du lit. Il se retrouvait complétement immobilisé, la croupe offerte au regard. Il avait essayé de se débattre tout le long de l'opération et continuait, montrant pour la première fois des signes de panique.

_- Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour rien, tu t'abaisses vraiment à tous les niveaux tenta de la provoquer l'ange._

_- Je crois qu'après ce que je te prépare, plus personne ne pourra avoir de respect pour toi. Et certainement pas ton précieux petit protégé. Quel respect pourrait-il avoir pour un ange sali._

Le regard de castiel se voila. Il avait bien compris les intentions du démon, violer son corps pour détruire son âme.

_- J'espère que tu savoures le spectacle Dean. Je préfère les formes plus féminines, mais je comprends qu'on puisse bander pour lui, surtout dans cette position. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de personnes qui sont d'accord avec moi et qui rêvent de faire plus ample connaissance avec ton ange._

Sur ce, il laissa entrer une dizaine de personnes, anges mais aussi démons qui semblaient déjà plus qu'excitées par le spectacle de l'ange soumis et offert. Les regards étaient tous lubriques et, sous certains pantalons, on pouvait distinguer des érections assez conséquentes.

L'ange se débattit de toutes ses forces, tirant sur les chaines sans aucun succès

_- Ne fais pas ça, tu es encore plus excitant rigola Alastair avant de se retourner vers la caméra. Voilà l'accord Dean, ce soir, je te donne juste un avant-gout de ce qu'ils vont faire à ton petit ange. ils vont juste le préparer un peu pour la suite et demain je laisse libre court à leur imagination. Donc soit tu viens toi-même pour négocier un éventuel arrangement, soit tu pourras mater pendant des heures le meilleur porno de ta vie… et je peux te dire qu'ils ont une imagination débordante._

Le démon fit un bref mouvement de tête comme un signal que les autres semblaient attendre avec impatience pour s'approcher de leur victime.

Alastair eut une petite inspiration et se déplaça derrière la caméra. Il changea légèrement d'angle pour faire un gros plan sur le visage de Castiel qui pour la première fois exprimait la peur. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'échapper mentalement comme il l'avait fait les jours précédents mais sans succès. Il était sans aucune défense et sentait déjà des mains rudes le palper sans aucun douceur, il en aurait pleuré de rage et d'impuissance mais il ne leur ferait pas se plaisir.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'infiltrer brutalement dans son intimité.

_- Tu es si étroit, ça va être divin d'écarter tout ça lui souffla un des hommes qu'il préféra ne pas même pas regarder._

L'homme fut tiré en arrière.

_- On peut savoir pourquoi tu serais le premier à en profiter ? grogna un autre homme qui en profita aussitôt pour prendre sa place lui caressant le postérieur avant d'y introduire à son tour un doigt, puis rapidement un second_

L'ange ne put cette fois retenir un cri de douleur.

_- C'est qu'il a l'air d'apprécier en plus entendit-il rigoler._

_- On pourrait tirer au sort pour décider l'ordre de passage, vous croyez qu'il est vierge de tous les côtés demanda un autre en lui caressant les lèvres. Il le força à entrouvrir la bouche et y introduisit deux doigts._

Castiel referma violemment la bouche et sentit un léger gout métallique, preuve qu'il avait au moins pu blesser légèrement son agresseur. Ce dernier poussa un cri et le gifla violemment.

Ses moyens de révolte étaient limités mais il ferait son possible pour opposer de la résistance même si c'était dérisoire.

Ses autres bourreaux se moquèrent du blessé.

_- Il est vraiment magnifique, on peut emmener quelques articles pour le mettre encore plus en valeur demanda un d'eux ? sa main descendant le long de son dos, sur ses fesses et finissant pas empoigner sa virilité sur laquelle il imprima un mouvement de va et vient. Regardez il réagit quand même un peu se moqua-t-il._

_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous en voudrez demain soir leur répondit Alastair. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit pour vous amusez n'hésitez pas. Notre ami est à votre totale disposition._

Castiel frémit un peu en essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver.

_- Il en frémit d'avance rigola un autre en interprétant le mouvement de l'ange à sa façon. Moi je n'ai besoin d'aucun artifice pour le faire hurler de plaisir, tu vas aimer ce qu'on va t'apprendre petit ange précisa t-t-il._

_- Allez, le spectacle est terminé pour ce soir. Je pense que notre invité a bien compris le programme, on va le laisser se reposer pour qu'il puisse être en forme pour vous « recevoir » correctement leur dit Alastair en insistant sur le dernier mot._

Son commentaire fut accueilli par des grognements frustrés mais tous obéirent et sortirent de la pièce. Alastair se retrouva au premier plan devant la caméra.

_- Et voici la fin de vos programmes, vous pouvez éteindre la télévision et reprendre une activité normale. La prochaine diffusion demain soir à la même heure._

* * *

_Bon je n'ai vraiment pas été très gentille avec Castiel mais je vous assure que, quoiqu'il arrive j'aime les happy end.  
_

_plus j'aurai de reviews plus vite je serai motivée pour publier la suite et peut être vous rassurer... ou pas  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, non je ne change pas d'avis tous les 2 jours mais je n'arrive pas à boucler de façon rapide ce chapitre du coup il s'étale et j'ai préféré le couper en deux parties._

_De fait, vous allez devoir attendre la suite pour le dénouement. Si ça vous intéresse et que vous me motivez, je réduirai la durée de ma prochaine nuit pour le boucler et le mettre en ligne dimanche au plus tard. Sinon c'est promis pour vendredi prochain._

_un grand merci à Cian et Ignis pour leurs commentaires et leur fidélité depuis le début._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'écran de l'ordinateur devint noir.

Les winchester avaient eu la surprise de découvrir un paquet cadeau sur la table du refuge. Ils avaient d'abord hésité à le détruire ou à s'en débarrasser mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte, la petite carte indiquant « avec toutes les félicitations de paraside production » leur avait donné des indices sur la provenance de l'objet. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de les informer en passant sur le fait que leur cachette était maintenant connue de tous. La question était : pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas encore été attaqués ? Est ce que Castiel aurait obtenu leur protection comme Raphaël le lui avait proposé au départ?

Sam ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un DVD qu'il inséra rapidement dans son ordinateur portable. Il était peu probable que les agents du paradis se soient dotés de compétences informatiques permettant de pirater leurs données. Le plus probable était que l'un d'eux essayait de leur faire passer un message.

Tous furent étonnés de voir le visage d'Alastair apparaître et le teint de Dean vira presque au blanc cadavérique en revoyant celui qui avait été son bourreau puis son maître. Les images de ses années passées près de lui et de ce qu'il l'avait amené à faire lui revinrent aussitôt et beaucoup trop vivement en tête.

Son effroi ne fit qu'augmenter quand il aperçut la forme ligotée au milieu de la pièce. Il aurait reconnu ces cheveux châtains décoiffés n'importe où, il les avait caressé tellement de fois ces derniers jours. Il était difficile d'ignorer les ecchymoses sur son corps et les coups qui avaient dû être portés pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Sa position et sa nudité ne laissait pas non plus présager des bonnes intentions d'Alastair. Dean se sentit bouillonner en voyant la position de son ange, est ce qu'ils avaient osé le toucher ?

Tout le petit groupe était silencieux, écoutant l'ultimatum du démon.

Baltahzar et Meg sortirent de la pièce, peut désireux d'assister à ce qui allait inévitablement suivre. Si Dean n'avait pas été si préoccupés il aurait d'ailleurs pu s'étonner de les voir si bien s'entendre tous les deux. La main de Meg posée doucement sur l'épaule de l'ange blond dans une caresse réconfortante n'échappa par contre pas à Sam.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'appareil pour l'arrêter, inquiet par l'absence de réaction de son grand frère, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

_- Tu es sur que tu veux voir ça, Dean ?_

_- Si Castiel est parti seul c'est à cause de moi, s'il souffre je veux voir comment pour pouvoir le soutenir dès que nous l'aurons tiré de là._

Dean connaissait Alastair et savait que son imagination et sa cruauté était sans limite. Il préférait connaitre la vérité plutôt que d'imaginer les milliers d'horreurs et de sévices qu'il pouvait faire subir à son ange.

Il serra les poings et s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau jusqu'à se faire saigner lorsqu'il vit le regard effrayé de Castiel. Il se retint de tout défoncer quand il vit les hommes commencer à le caresser et le brutaliser. Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger et le rassurer. Il se sentait tellement impuissant.

Comment osait-il le salir de cette façon là ! il allait les dépecer un par un.

Sam le regardait passer par tous les états de colère. Il connaissait son frère et savait qu'il était déjà prêt à tout défoncer pour sauver son ami. Il allait falloir le canaliser pour éviter qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, comme se retrouver damné en enfer.

_- Dean, ça va ? ce n'est pas ta faute. On va le sortir de là rapidement ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Sam, il est hors de question que je les laisse abuser de lui, je me rendrai au rendez-vous fixé par Alastair demain soir_

_- Tu veux dire toute à l'heure le corrigea Balthazar qui venait de revenir dans la pièce toujours accompagné de Meg._

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, on a pas le temps pour tes petites blagues Balthy !_

_- On se calme Dean, Balthazar est autant inquiet que toi pour Castiel alors tu ne t'en prends pas à lui_, le défendit Meg, au grand étonnement des chasseurs

_- Depuis quand il a besoin d'un démon pour le défendre?_ se moqua Dean qui avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un

_- Espèce de pauvre singe ignare ! le temps ne passe pas de la même façon sur terre qu'au paradis. Le délai que nous a laissé Alastair expire dans moins d'une heure._

Cette annonce laissa Dean sans voix pendant quelques minutes. Moins d'une heure ? Comment allait-il pouvoir préparer un plan d'attaque pour libérer Castiel en si peu de temps !?

_- Allons les enfants on se calme. C'est une mission suicide, est ceque nous sommes tous d'accord pour essayer de récupérer Castiel et tenter l'incantation par la même occasion ? demanda Bobby._

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête. Leur participation au sauvetage de l'ange était une évidence.

_- Hors de question que je laisse cassie là-bas ! Et puis vous ne pouvez rien faire sans moi ajouta Balthazar_

_- Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et puis j'ai encore pleins de choses à apprendre à notre angelot ajouta Meg avec un clin d'œil à l'ainé des winchester, qui ne sembla pas particulièrement apprécier le commentaire._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Crowley qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot et semblait occupé à admirer ses ongles.

_- Crowley ? interrogea Bobby._

_- Je ne sais pas j'hésite.. ça me parait dangereux et je n'ai pas grand-chose à y gagner_

_- Oh arrête de te faire supplier, on a besoin de toi pour récupérer le sceau et tu as besoin qu'on récupère le sceau si tu veux à nouveau pouvoir récupérer ton petit domaine réservé._

_- C'est vrai que j'aime bien avoir le titre de patron des enfers mais je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment la peine. Et moi j'aime bien les super production d'Alastair, il a toujours eu un talent particulier pour faire ressortir le meilleur des gens et je sens que Castiel a un véritable talent d'acteur._

_- Je vais le tuer s'exclama Dean, que Sam et Bobby eurent juste le temps de rattraper._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux Crowley ?_ demanda Bobby qui avait une petite idée du prix à payer. _Je suppose qu'une âme ne serait pas pour te déplaire ?_

_- Tu me fais des propositions indécentes Bobby-chéri ? je vois que tu n'as pas pu oublier notre premier baiser…_

_- Ça suffit crowley, on a pas le temps de jouer. Tu viens avec nous ou tu dégages tout de suite s'énerva Dean._

_- Ok, on peut toujours essayer de négocier un peu. C'est bon je vous suis._

Sam se tourna un instant vers la dernière place vide, mais Cyrielle était partie depuis un moment sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais intégrée au groupe mais il avait espéré qu'elle ferait un effort particulier pour son frère, toute aide était la bienvenue mais ils feraient sans elle.

_- On pars dans 30 minutes, que chacun s'équipe au maximum. Il reste pas mal de fléchettes empoisonnées. Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on s'attende à super comité d'accueil dit Dean._

_- Pas forcément le contra Crowley. Je connais Alastair et je peux vous dire qu'il garde une véritable obsession pour toi Dean. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te récupérer vivant, certainement pour te dépecer et te tuer lui-même. Il ne mêlera certainement pas les hommes de Raphaël pour garder la maitrise de la situation._

_- Donc ça pourra jouer en notre faveur, ça veut dire moins d'anges à affronter se réjouit Dean_

_- Oui mais quelqu'un de plus machiavélique et vicieux à la place. Je ne pense pas qu'il relâchera ton amoureux comme ça. Il va bien s'assurer de l'avoir comme monnaie d'échange et s'il peut le garder en bonus pour le torturer devant toi il n'hésitera pas à le faire…en tout cas moi c'est ce que je ferai et on a les mêmes réflexes professionnels._

_- De toute façon on a pas le temps de faire mieux, on se retrouve tous ici dans 25 minutes. On fonce dans le tas, on descend les démons présents, on récupère Cass, on désenvoute les anges et on tente l'incantation._

Le plan était simple, tout à fait perfectible mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tout le monde partit de son côté pour profiter des derniers instants de calme avant la bataille qui serait surement la dernière pour certains d'entre eux.

* * *

Castiel, castiel, castiel, il n'y en avait que pour lui, Cyrielle fulminait.

Même maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à le faire partir, Dean ne s'intéressait toujours pas à elle. elle avait eu une pointe de remord en le livrant presque à Raphael surtout quand elle avait assisté et ressentit l'homme lui briser les ailes mais sa jalousie avait de nouveau été la plus forte quand elle avait vu l'inquiétude de Dean.

Cependant lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard affolé de celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son frère et surtout qu'elle avait entendu toutes les promesses de sévices de ses bourreaux, elle eut envie de pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Castiel était l'ange le plus fidèle, le plus courageux et le plus juste qu'elle avait jamais connu. Toujours prêt à s'occuper des autres et elle l'avait condamné à ce sort horrible.

Elle voulut aller réconforter le chasseur et lui proposer son aide pour essayer de se racheter mais il l'ignora une nouvelle fois. Pour lui, elle était totalement invisible et le resterait toujours, quels que soient ses efforts.

C'est sur cette constatation amère qu'elle partit vers le paradis, ayant définitivement choisi son camps et décidé qu'elle assumerait son choix jusqu'au bout qu'elles qu'en soient les conséquences.

* * *

Castiel n'arrivait plus du tout à s'évader mentalement. Il restait bloqué dans ce corps qui commençait à le faire souffrir à cause de la position qu'Alastair avait voulu lui faire conserver, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas oublier son futur sort, ni l'affront qu'il venait de subir.

Le démon appréciait autant les tortures physiques que les tortures mentales. Il avait fait apparaître des miroirs tout autour de la pièce, ainsi, chaque fois que Castiel ouvrait les yeux, il ne pouvait que se voir complétement nu et offert au regard de toute personne présente. Toutes les parties de son corps étaient exposées sans aucune pudeur.

Il essayait donc de garder les yeux fermés autant que possible. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit avant de les voir, les personnes entrer. Il eut un frisson, le délai ne pouvait pas être déjà écoulé, son calvaire n'allait pas déjà commencer ?

Il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour voir Alastair accompagné de Cyrielle. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de se radoucir. Il lui en avait voulu de sa trahison mais il savait que Raphael était très fort pour manipuler les autres et Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Il préférait lui pardonner et essayer de la convaincre de veiller le plus possible sur l'homme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

_- Castiel, regarde qui vient gentiment te rendre visite. Ta petite sœur est venue te donner des nouvelles de ton protégé, c'est quand même adorable. Raconte lui un peu comme il a apprécié ma super production se venta Alastair._

_- Ça fait plaisir de te voir un peu moins arrogant petit frère se moqua la jeune femme en l'observant des pieds à la tête._

L'ange essaya vainement de se contorsionner pour prendre une pose moins humiliante, bien entendu en vain.

_- Je peux te dire que ton cher protégé a lui aussi beaucoup aimé le spectacle même si ça eu l'air de le dégouter un peu. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il ait de nouveau beaucoup envie de te toucher après ça, ajouta-t-elle._

Le regard de Castiel se fit encore plus triste. Elle pensait lui faire du mal en disant cela mais c'était peine perdue, il se dégoutait déjà lui-même donc il ne se faisait plus aucune illusion sur ce qu'avait pu ressentir le chasseur en le voyant dans cette position et touché ainsi par des inconnus.

Si par miracle, il s'en sortait il ne se retrouverait jamais plus en face de lui pour ne jamais voir dans son regard le dégout qu'il lui inspirait certainement.

_- Allez je vous laisse en famille un instant, je suis sûr que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire et après tes invités vont arriver dit le démon en sortant._

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sortit et alla rejoindre Alastair. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas le démon et se demandait pourquoi Raphaël avait jugé bon de le faire venir. Elle connaissait sa réputation mais cela la dégoutait d'avoir à travailler avec des créatures sans aucune morale comme lui.

Même si elle avait trahi Castiel, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être vraiment du côté des méchants.

_- Ça y est ma chère Cyrielle, tu as fini de le préparer pour la suite des événements ? lui demanda Alastair. Les petits effets psychologiques sont ce qu'il y a de plus efficaces sur lui._

_- Je pense qu'après ce que je viens de lui raconter il doit être au 36ème dessous mais Castiel est plus fort que tu ne le crois il va rapidement récupérer ses facultés mentales pour se préparer à ce qui l'attends._

_- C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas lui laisser le temps de se remettre Vous pouvez y aller messieurs._

Cyrielle n'avait même pas remarqué le groupe d'hommes attendant dans le couloir. C'était les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait pu voir sur la petite « production » hier. Elle frissonna en voyant leurs visages lubriques et leurs yeux qui pétillaient de désir.

_- Je croyais que tu avais fixé un utlimatum à Dean pour lui proposer un marché._

_- Oh ça... c'est juste une excuse pour le faire venir. Je veux voir sa tête quand il s'apercevra qu'il est arrivé trop tard pour sauver la vertu de son précieux ange. J'en salive d'avance. Il y a un point commun entre ces ceux-là c'est qu'ils sont très forts physiquement mais plus que faibles quand il s'agit des sentiments. Dean va s'en vouloir et souffrir plus que si je le torturai pendant des semaines. Que veux-tu je suis un artiste dans mon domaine dit-il en éclatant de rire._

_- Raphaël a promis qu'il ne serait fait aucun mal à Dean rappela la jeune femme._

_- Il a promis qu'IL ne ferait pas de mal aux frères winchester. Il ne peut pas être tenu responsable de tout ce qui peut leur arriver. S'ils se précipitent ici bêtement et se font prendre, Raphaël n'y sera pour rien._

Cyrielle ne sut quoi réponde.

Un premier cri de douleur se fit entendre dans la chambre d'à côté. La jeune femme partit rapidement, peu désireuse d'entendre ce qui allait suivre et priant pour que cette horrible cauchemar se termine vite sans qu'il n'arrive quoique ce soit à son précieux chasseur

* * *

_- C'est bon vous êtes bientôt prêts ? demanda Dean pour la 3ème fois. C'est pas possible vous êtes pire que des pompom girls qui se préparent pour leur bal de fin d'année._

_- Arrête un peu, princesse, lui répondit Balthazar. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu as perdu ton prince charmant avant d'aller au bal_

_- Si tu ne n'arrêtes pas avec tes allusions complétement idiotes je vais te casser ta jolie petite gueule d'ange moi !_

_- Et maintenant tu me dragues aussi, une fois que tu as gouté au plaisir masculin, tu ne peux plus te calmer on dirait ! Désolé tu n'es pas mon genre. Je les préfère plus viriles_

Sam retint son frère de justesse.

_- Ne lui réponds pas, tu sais bien qu'il adore te provoquer. On n'a pas le temps pour ça._

_- Sam a raison appuya Crowley, à la surprise générale. On va déjà aller chercher ton angelot et APRES seulement on se fouttra de ta gueule._

Le chasseur laissa échapper un soupir, il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé son coming out comme ça. En même temps, il ne se l'était pas vraiment imaginé et personne n'avait agi différemment avec lui. Après tout Crowley et Balthazar se foutait de sa gueule dès qu'ils le pouvaient et Sam et Bobby n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. Ça serait peut-être pour plus tard.

Un bruissement d'ailes caractéristique se fit entendre et tous se retrouvèrent en alerte.

Cyrielle atterrit au milieu d'un joli comité d'accueil.

_- Dépêchez-vous, il faut aller sauver Castiel leur cria-t-elle_

_- Mais où étais tu ? et tu te souviens du principe de discrétion qui fait qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? s'énerva balthazar_

_- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, de toute façon Raphaël sait depuis longtemps où vous êtes !_

_- Mais comment….._

_- On a pas le temps, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Dean, Alastair a triché, il n'a pas respecté l'utltimatum qu'il t'a fixé. En temps de paradis, cela doit bien faire 1 heure que Castiel est enfermé avec ses bourreaux._

Le chasseur blêmit. Une heure ! il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état ils allaient le retrouver.

Une rage folle lui traversa le corps. Si la dernière fois il avait torturé Alastair sans entrain, là il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Il allait le faire mourir très doucement.

Il s'agrippa à la jeune femme en même temps que Sam.

_- Amène nous à eux ordonna-t-il_

* * *

_Désolée pour cette fin mais je vous promets que la suite est écrite et viendra très vite _


	13. Chapter 13

_Bon puisque c'est demandé gentiment et que la fin du dernier chapitre était un peu sadique, je mets en ligne la suite.  
_

_j'espère que ça vous rassurera sur le sort de nos héros.  
_

_un grand merci pour vos reviews  
_

* * *

_- Amènes nous à eux ordonna-t-il_

Cyrielle se matérialisa dans la pièce qui servait de succursale à la pièce où Castiel était enfermé. Des protections anti-transplanage étant posées par précaution.

_- Soyez prudents, il vous attend chuchota la jeune femme_

_- Oui mais vous êtes en avance pour la petite fête entendirent-ils_

La pièce s'illumina et Alastair avança entouré d'une bonne dizaine de démons. Raphaël avait tenu à respecter sa promesse et aucun ange n'était présent.

_- Tsss, tsss , cyrielle. Je croyais qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose avec toi mais manifestement c'est peine perdue. Mais je comprends que tu ais craqué pour mon élève. Il est si talentueux dans tout ce qu'il fait._

_- Trêve de politesse Alastair, libère Castiel tout de suite et on décidera peut être de te tuer rapidement, sans trop de douleur s'énerva l'ainé des winchester._

_- Je te retourne la promesse, si tu te rends tout de suite je promets d'abréger ses souffrances… en fin sauf si lui-même demande à les prolonger. Il aime peut être que ses nouveaux ami s'occupe de lui._

_- Et on sait ce que valent tes promesses…._

_- Ce que tu peux être rancunier, tout ça parce que j'ai un peu avancé l'heure du rendez-vous. Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier de toute façon, 2 humains et un petit ange contre un bataillon de démons expérimentés, vous ne faites pas le poids._

A ce moment les démons se mirent en mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent chacun entouré par trois ou quatre attaquants. Dean para un premier coup.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit

_- Tututtut claironna Balthazar. Et voilà la cavalerie ! dit-il en empalant d'un coup un démon à portée de lame_

_- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt s'emporta Dean !_

_- Espèce de singe arriéré, vous êtes partis sans même nous donner la localisation exacte à atteindre. Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois supérieurement intelligent sinon tu auras pu nous attendre un bout de temps. Je me demande vraiment ce que Cassie te trouve._

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le singe ? il venait d'esquiver un coup et d'en porter un fatal à son adversaire dans le même mouvement._

Sam, Bobby, crowley et Meg n'étaient pas en reste. Ils étaient tous des combattants hors pairs et habitués des situations désespérées. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi rapidement en supériorité numérique.

Dans un coin, cyrielle se retrouva acculée, elle ne s'était jamais battue, son rôle avait toujours été pacifique pendant les batailles célestes, elle n'était donc vraiment pas douée avec une arme à la main. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir un coup mortel, le démon dressé devant elle s'évapora, poignardé par Dean

_- Merci murmura –t-elle._

_- Il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça , une fois qu'on sera en sécurité._

Elle hocha la tête, consciente qu'elle avait intérêt à disparaitre avant cette fameuse conversation si elle voulait rester en vie. Jamais le chasseur ne lui pardonnerait sa trahison.

Dean se précipita vers la pièce où était retenu Castiel priant pour qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Alastair, voyant que la situation ne tournait pas du tout à son avantage, s'apprêtait à disparaitre lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_- Dis-moi mon ami, tu sembles peu respecter la hiérarchie. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix froide de Crowley et frissonna. Ce n'est pas très correct de s'en prendre à son chef._

_- En fait, techniquement tu n'es plus vraiment à la tête des enfers répliqua le démon pour tenter de se justifier._

_- On en reparlera dans quelques temps, en attendant je vais t'envoyer bien au chaud et je crois que tu peux faire une croix sur tes primes et ton 13ème mois pour une centaine d'année. Dit-il en faisant disparaitre le démon d'un claquement de doigt. Ah le petit personnel est si dur à trouver._

Dean venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, il vit aussitôt Castiel acculé dans un coin. Il était couvert de sang mais restait debout. Il avait une arme dans la main droite et son regard brillait de détermination. Une puissance énorme semblait émaner de lui pendant qu'il se défendait contre ses adversaires qui n'étaient plus que deux. Des cadavres jonchaient la pièce.

L'ange montrait des signes de fatigue et sans chercher à comprendre la situation Sam et Dean furent derrière les deux derniers agresseurs pour les achever sans ménagement.

Castiel leur sourit et vacilla. Il se battait depuis plus d'une heure et y avait mis toute son énergie et sa force. C'était un grand guerrier mais avec le traitement qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs jours c'était un vrai miracle qu'il tienne encore debout.

Le brun s'avança pour le soutenir mais l'ange eut un mouvement de recul qui blessa le chasseur. Il aurait tellement aimé le serrer dans ses bras pour l'aider, le réconforter et s'assurer qu'il était réellement en sécurité.

Mais il comprenait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'avait pas forcément envie de contact, même amicaux.

_- Cassie, tu es entier s'exclama Balthazar en le prenant dans ses bras. Pas que ça m'inquiétait mais ton singe n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, une vraie plaie ces humains. Dean lui jeta un regard noir_

_- Comment tu t'en es sorti au fait?_

Castiel sourit à Cyrielle qui venait d'entrer, accompagnée du reste de l'équipe. Sa sœur lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_- Allez je vous laisse en famille un instant, je suis sûr que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire et après tes invités vont arriver dit le démon en sortant._

_Castiel sentit soudain une couverture se poser sur lui et une main lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Dans la foulée il constata également qu'on était entrain de défaire les chaines lui maintenant les bras et peu de temps après il retrouva totalement sa mobilité._

_Il leva un regard étonné vers Cyrielle qui essaya de lui adresser un sourire rassurant mais incertain. Il ne comprenait plus rien, est ce que c'était encore un piège ou essayait-elle réellement de l'aider. _

_Elle lui tendit des vêtements qu'il prit avec reconnaissance avant de les enfiler sans poser de question. A la base il n'était qu'un esprit sans corps mais il avait pris l'habitude de cette enveloppe charnelle et, tant que ses ailes ne seraient pas réparées, il y était bloqué, donc autant en prendre soin et le protéger._

_Il se sentit un peu plus sûr de lui maintenant qu'il avait recouvré une position beaucoup plus digne, il se résolut donc à interroger Cyrielle sur son étrange comportement._

_- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? c'est pourtant bien toi qui nous a trahi ?_

_- Je me suis laissée aveuglée, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix basse. J'ai ressenti trop de choses si fortes sans y être prête. Tu es très fort pour rester avec eux et supporter tout ça sans en être complétement changé._

_- J'ai changé, cyrielle, je me suis beaucoup amélioré à leur contact._

_- En tout cas j'ai pris conscience de mon erreur. Je te promets que je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres. Je voulais juste t'éloigner._

_- J'ai bien compris tout ça, mais je suis heureux que tu ais changé d'avis._

_- Dean t'aime tellement, je n'aurai jamais de place auprès de lui alors à quoi bon que vous souffriez tous les deux, tu ne mérites vraiment pas ce que veux te faire subir ce démon répugnant._

_- Tu peux m'aider à sortir ? demanda l'ange avec espoir_

_- Désolée, je ne suis pas assez forte, nous n'arriverons jamais à bout de la garde d'Alastair à nous seuls. Mais je t'ai amené de quoi te défendre en attendant les renforts. Ils seront là avant l'ultimatum fixé par Alastair. Tiens-toi près à te défendre à ce moment là._

_- Merci Cyrielle_

_- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi répondit la jeune femme penaude en sortant._

* * *

_- J'ai pu prendre les premiers démons par surprise puisqu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que je puisse me défendre mais pour les autres ça a été plus dur. Il était temps que vous arriviez, je n'aurais pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps compléta Castiel._

_- Viens on va te mettre en sécurité le temps que tu te remettes d'aplomb proposa Dean en lui prenant le bras._

Mais celui-ci se dégagea sans même le regarder.

_- Non ! nous sommes tous ici réunis, il faut en finir avec Raphaël. Il ne s'attend pas à une nouvelle attaque si tôt._

_- Sans vouloir te casser le moral, mon frère, ton amoureux, n'est pas encore au point côté foie crut bon de préciser Balthazar donc l'incantation à toutes les chances de foirer._

Castiel réagit au surnom utilisé par son ami en rougissant et se tourna vers Dean.

_- Euh c'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler, mais à priori tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant pour nous deux dit le chasseur avec un petit sourire gêné._

_- Ouais confirma Bobby_

_- Pareil dit Crowley_

_- Moi aussi dit Meg_

L'ange mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Un poids énorme semblait s'être envolé de sur son cœur. Dean n'avait finalement par l'air d'avoir si honte de leur relation, peut-être aurait-il vraiment du lui faire confiance. Il se secoua la tête, il fallait rester concentré.

_- Il faut essayer, on n'aura peut-être plus une si belle occasion_ et il partit en courant vers la salle du conseil sans attendre l'accord des autres. S'y matérialiser directement sans connaitre la position des adversaires aurait été dangereux, il valait mieux avancer discrètement et éliminer ou paralyser les ennemis au fur et à mesure.

Dean jura, et partit à son tour, tous les autres ayant entamé le même mouvement. Malgré son manque d'hygiène de vie, il était dans une forme physique très bonne, en même temps c'était nécessaire s'il voulait rester en vie.

Il rejoignit donc assez rapidement Castiel qu'il tira par le bras et plaqua contre le mur juste avant qu'il ne se fasse repérer par un groupe d'ange. Raphaël semblait avoir pris très à cœur la sécurité du paradis, on était loin de l'idée idyllique qu'on pouvait se faire de l'endroit, ça ressemblait plus à une base militaire évoluée.

Dean, sans se rendre compte, s'était plaqué contre Castiel pour se rendre le plus invisible possible aux yeux des autres. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête il se retrouva à quelques centimètres des lèvres tentantes de son ange. Malgré que son corps réagissait déjà à sa proximité, c'était plutôt la tendresse et la colère qui s'exprimèrent. Il commença par passer ses bras autour de lui et à le serrer très fort avant de le repousser brusquement et de lui jeter un regard noir.

_- Cass tu m'expliques ce que c'est ce bordel ! c'est une nouvelle mode de ses barrer toutes les 5 minutes pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?_

_- Je me contente de mener une guerre qui est la mienne, je ne vois pas où est le problème se braqua aussitôt l'ange._

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de risquer ta vie tout seul, tu sais pourtant qu'on fait toujours équipe et qu'on est plus fort ensemble donc arrête tes initiatives foireuses… on ne sera pas toujours pas là pour te sauver._

_- Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul et la dernière fois que j'ai voulu te parler tu avais la bouche beaucoup trop occupée pour me répondre._

Ok, au moins les choses étaient claires, Castiel l'avait bien surpris avec la blonde et c'était donc bien à cause de ça qu'il s'était enfui!

_- Ben dis donc mon ange, tu ne serais pas un jaloux ? se moqua le chasseur_

_- Plus maintenant, je sais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir !_

_- Arrête ce n'est qu'un malentendu, tu aurais pu me faire au moins un peu confiance quand même et….._

_- On peut acheter des pop corn où pour regarder le film? … ouch, Sam venait de balancer un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de Baltahzar_

_- Ben quoi on a l'impression d'être au cinéma devant un film à l'eau de rose, vous savez ceux qui font gerber._

_- C'est pas pour soutenir notre ami l'emplumé mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour vous expliquer les enfants. On ne doit pas être loin du but, il va falloir rester concentrés._

_- Il faut qu'on essaye de vaincre Raphaël maintenant ! Il est entrain de devenir fou. Le pouvoir lui a complétement corrompu l'esprit, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux._

_- D'accord cass, on te suit essaya de le calmer son protégé. Mais on fait ça tous ensemble._

_- Tout le monde a suffisamment de munitions ? demanda Sam. Il faut essayer de paralyser le maximum d'anges. Bobby, balthazar, Meg et moi on vous couvre et vous tentez l'incantation dès que poss_ible.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Ils se précipitèrent sans plus attendre dans la salle du conseil et entamèrent une danse endiablée avec leurs adversaires.

Castiel et Balthazar leurs avaient demandé d'épargner au maximum leurs frères, la plupart d'entre eux étaient innocents et sous l'emprise du sceau de salomon. Les chasseurs utilisérent donc aule plus possible les fléchettes pour les neutraliser sans les tuer. L'effet, bien qu'assez court étaient très efficace et instantané, ce qui leur permis de gagner rapidement du terrain.

Castiel, Dean et Crowley restaient proches les uns des autres près à agir pour briser le sceau. L'ange leur avait indiqué où se trouvait Raphaël sous sa nouvelle enveloppe et ils s'en rapprochaient tout doucement.

Celui-ci était au milieu de ses fidèles, il affichait au début un air suffisant et rassuré qui s'effaça peu à peu quand il vit la fougue et l'efficacité des attaquants. Ceux-ci se battaient pour un idéal et leur liberté, ils y mettaient donc tout leur cœur et leur âmes. Les bras armés de Raphaël n'étaient que des marionnettes qui agissaient sous la contrainte, ils y mettaient donc forcément moins de hargne.

Son regard s'attarda sur Castiel. C'était lui la cause de tous ses problèmes ! Depuis des mois il lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, il ne devait plus faire preuve de sensiblerie avec lui et le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Et tant pis pour la cage de ses frères, il trouverait bien un autre moyen de l'ouvrir. Il prépara discrètement son arme et attendit patiemment que son frère vienne à lui, ce qui n'allait pas tarder.

Arrivés près de leur but, les trois hommes hésitèrent un instant devant le manque de réaction de Raphaël, celui-ci semblait les attendre sans rien tenter.

_- C'est pas que je n'aime pas les effets mélodramatique que vous, vous semblez particulièrement affectionner mais si on passait l'instant émotion pour passer à l'action demanda Crowley. On tue le grand méchant tout de suite et on se casse._

_- On balise crowley ? on a pas l'habitude de prendre des risques, hein. C'est tellement mieux d'envoyer les copains se faire descendre_

_- Ne vous disputez pas, mettons nous en cercle et commençons …._

Castiel ne finit jamais sa phrase, il venait d'être violemment poussé sur le côté par Dean et se retrouvait par terre, légèrement grogui, sa tête ayant heurté un peu violemment le sol. L'ange se secoua et voulut se relever pour demander des explications mais il sentit un corps peser lourdement sur lui.

-_ Dean, qu'est ce qui te prends interrogea le châtain ?_

_Aucune réponse. Castiel se redressa pour voir un couteau planté dans le ventre de son protégé. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Il prit son pou, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata qu'il respirait toujours._

_- Ça c'est malin, oh ces humains, ils veulent toujours faire les héros, mais à quoi servent les héros morts clama le démon._

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta l'ange alors qu'il installait son protégé sur lui._

_- Raphaël t'a envoyé son arme dans le dos, on l'a vu mais on n'a pas eu le temps de te prévenir et cet imbécile a voulu jouer les preux chevaliers._

il caressa doucement ses cheveux si doux de son protégé. Il retira ensuite vivement le couteau, Dean gémit et se cambra. Castiel appliqua ses mains sur sa blessure et une lumière douce apparut et commença à refermer les plaies. Il avait craint de ne pas y arriver, de ne plus avoir assez de pouvoirs après qu'on lui ait brisé les ailes. Il faut croire que la force de son amour pour son protégé lui en avait fait pousser de nouvelles.

-_ Et oh la belle au bois dormant, c'est pas le moment de roupiller, s'énerva le démon en le remuant sans ménagement. On a un ange complétement fou à calmer._

_- Hummm, Crowley, quel déplaisir d'entendre ta voix au réveil_

_- Dean, ne me fais plus jamais ça ! lui dit l'ange en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça_

_- Je savais que tu me guérirai mon ange lui sourit le chasseur en se redressant_

_- Et si je n'en avais pas eu la force ?_

_- J'ai une confiance sans borne en toi, tu devrais le savoir._

A ces mots, une lueur bleue crépita autour de ses mains.

_- Tu as la foi Dean, peut être pas en Dieu mais au moins en une de ses créatures expliqua Bobby qui venait de les rejoindre et ça suffit pour le sort_

_- Il est temps alors de commencer le rituel._

Les trois hommes se mirent en cercle et commencèrent l'incantation. Un halo bleu se répandit autour d'eux puis il se concentra au centre et un rayon partit en direction de Raphaël. Ce dernier vit le rayon fondre sur lui et n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri. Lorsque la lumière disparut, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de poussière et l'anneau.

Crowley se penchait déjà pour le récupérer quand Bobby le devança.

_- Désolé, mais notre brève vie commune ne m'a toujours pas donné assez confiance en toi pour te laisser un tel pouvoir, mon chou lui expliqua le vieux chasseur._

_- On rediscutera de ça plus tard, bobby-chéri. En attendant, je vais prendre congé de vous et regagner enfin mon domaine. Et dans un claquement de doigt il disparut, suivi des démons qui étaient anciennement sous le contrôle de Raphaël._

Dean chancela sur ses jambes, il n'était pas encore totalement remis de la dernière attaque, Castiel n'étant pas non plus en grande forme, il n'avait pas pu le soigner complétement. Et, bien que les effets de l'anneau se soient totalement dissipés, ils restaient entourés de fidèles partisans de Raphaël, ils n'étaient donc pas en sécurité.

_- Sam, on met les voiles leur cria Bobby. Application du plan B. s'agrippa à Castiel qui tenait déjà fermement Dean par la taille. Retour au gite mon garçon. Matérialise-toi dans la chambre de Sam et surtout par ailleurs lui recommanda-t-il._

Castiel lui obéit, il s'y retrouva avec le reste de l'équipe.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un moment, il se retrouva poussé hors de la chambre par Sam, tous les autres suivirent. Bobby finit d'apposer quelque chose par terre.

A ce moment-là un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre et plusieurs anges se matérialisèrent au milieu de la pièce. Bobby alluma son briquet et le rapprocha du sol qui s'embrasa à toute vitesse, un cercle se dessina rapidement tout autour de la pièce, emprisonnant les anges dans ce qui était de toute évidence un cercle d'huile sacré. Bobby traça alors un signe anti-ange et anti-démon sur la porte avant de souffler.

_- C'est bon, nous sommes en sécurité le temps qu'ils se calment précisa le vieux chasseur_

C'était la nouvelle qu'attendait Dean pour s'évanouir dans les bras de son ange.

* * *

je n'ai finalement pas été trop méchante avec notre ange?

j'essaye de publier la suite vendredi prochain (en principe le dernier chapitre) mais rien n'est encore écrit alors il va me falloir BEAUCOUP de motivation. est ce que nos amis vont se réconcilier ou est ce qu'ils vont repartir à zéro?


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon alors là je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour m'excuser. j'ai un peu honte du retard pris. en fait je m'étais dit, super je vais profiter de mon congé maternité pour écrire. Et bien je dois avoir des problèmes d'organisation parceque je ne vois pas les journées passer et que je n'ai rien réussi à écrire pendant des semaines._

_Enfin je ne voulais pas rester sur quelque chose d'inachevé (ne serait ce que pour remercier ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review elina, snowitheclown, ignis, sid V, cian, merci beaucoup pour de m'avoir motivée et Meguri sakuma tu es complétement allumée, je suis mdr à chaque fois que je vois tes commentaires) donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. il y en aura un dernier (cette fois c'est sur il est déjà écrit). j'ai juste à le corriger (oui malgré les fautes persistantes, je vous assure que je me relis)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Une douce chaleur se propageait à travers son corps, Dean avait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un doux cocon. Il serait bien resté dans cet état de béatitude et de douceur s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce bruit autour de lui.

_- Oh cassie, si tu ne me laisses même pas m'amuser un peu, je ne t'aiderai plus_

_- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans. C'est tout à fait puéril Balthazar, retire lui ça tout de suite_ s'énerva l'autre voix

Dean entrouvrit les paupières légèrement pour voir Castiel et Balthazar au-dessus de son lit. La lumière était trop forte, ses souvenirs confus, il y avait trop de bruits pour qu'il arrive à se concentrer. Il referma rapidement les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer.

_- Tu es certain que tu veux que je la lui retire ? moi je trouve que ça lui sied à merveille. On dirait que c'est fait pour lui._

_- Enlève-lui cette queue maintenant ou je vais chercher Sam pour qu'il t'y contraigne !_

_- Ok, pas la peine de me menacer petit frère. Je pensais que cet attribut te plairait_

L'ainé des winchester se redressa beaucoup trop vivement

_- ouah, que personne ne touche le moindre de mes attributs !_

_- tu vois, même lui reconnait que ça lui va !_ claironna l'ange blond

_- Dean ça va ? tu es enfin réveillé?_ s'inquiéta Castiel.

Sam et Bobby arrivèrent à ce moment dans la chambre

_- Dean, tu nous a fait une peur bleue_ lui dit son petit frère en le serrant dans ses bras .

_- Bienvenue parmi nous gamin. Faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de mourir si souvent, ça fait trop pour mes vieux nerfs_ grogna le vieux chasseur.

_- Je suis content de vous voir aussi. C'est quoi ce bordel ? on a gagné ?_

_- Oui Dean, vous avez réussi à vaincre Raphael et à récupérer le Sceau de Salomon. Dès que Raphael est mort tous les anges et démons ensorcelés ont été libérés._

L'ainé des winchester se laissa doucement retomber au fond du lit, d'une part parce qu'il se sentait soulagé et d'autre part parce qu'il se sentait encore plutôt faible.. D'ailleurs ça c'était plutôt inhabituel. D'habitude quand Castiel le soignait la guérison était instantanée.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens encore si fatigué ? tu ne peux pas faire un de tes tours de passe-passe Cass pour me remettre complétement sur pieds?_

_- Désolé Dean, je n'ai pas encore récupéré mes pleins pouvoirs. Il va falloir être un peu patient_ lui répondit l'ange avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.. après tout c'était encore pour le protégé qu'il avait été blessé.. quel protecteur il faisait.

_- De toute façon, il vaut mieux se faire encore un peu discret quelques jours, le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre intervint Bobby. Notre ami Crowley a du rapidement reprendre le contrôle de l'enfer et remettre de l'ordre dans son équipe de direction mais au niveau du paradis c'est encore un peu compliqué._

_- Comme quoi une bonne dictature ça a parfois du bon_ ironisa Dean

_- Nos frères sont entrain d'élire un conseil qui dirigera le paradis en l'absence de notre Père. Au moins les décisions ne seront plus prises par une seule personne que le goût du pouvoir risquerait de corrompre_ précisa calmement Castiel

_- Et, à priori les choses se présentent bien pour vous , puisque le conseil semble être majoritairement pour la protection de votre misérable petite espèce._

_- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit notre misérable petite espèce ! tu étais bien content qu'elle sauve une fois de plus tes petites fesses d'emplumé._

_- Si c'est pour me faire insulter, je préfère partir d'ici_ s'énerva l'ange blond !

_- Non !_ Bobby, Sam et Castiel s'étaient exprimés en chœur devant un Dean incrédule.

_- Ça va pas les gars ? c'est la première bonne idée qu'il a depuis des semaines ! laissez le dégager le plancher, ça fera des vacances a tout le monde._

Un grand silence se fit. Personne ne le regardait plus ce qui commença à l'inquiéter.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_- Ne t'énerve pas Dean… je lui ai demandé de t'aider un peu, tu avais vraiment l'air blessé et je n'avais pas assez de pouvoirs pour te soigner moi-même. J'ai donc demandé à Balthazar son aide. Il t'a en partie guéri, c'est ce qui t'a permis de te réveiller mais il a aussi pris l'initiative malheureuse de te laisser un petit souvenir ?_

_- Quel genre de souvenir ?_ s'inquiéta l'ainé des winchester ?

Sam lui apporta un miroir. Ses lèvres se baissant et se relevant régulièrement, signe qu'il cherchait à cacher un fou rire. Il se tourna vers bobby qui avait une main devant la bouche… vraiment pas bon signe tout ça.

Le brun se regarda pour découvrir un visage plein de poils, et là il ne parlait pas d'un sexy barbe de jours mais plutôt d'un horrible duvet épais. Son front était devenu plus long et plus large, sa mâchoire était proéminente.. en gros il se rapprochait plus de l'homme de cro-magnon que d'un chasseur du 21eme siécle. Soudain une drôle de sensation se fit ressentir dans le bas du dos, tournant légèrement la tête, il failli s'étrangler quand il aperçut une queue dépassant de son bas de pyjama.

_- Putain de connard d'emplumé ! qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?_

_- Franchement Dean, je pense que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le convaincre d'annuler le sort intervint Castiel. Balthazar a seulement voulu plaisanter et va arrêter sa petite blague, n'est-ce pas ?_ le ton semblait plutôt incertain, voir interrogatif.

L'ange blond ne répondit pas. Il arborait un sourire rayonnant. Le chasseur fit mine de se lever pour sauter sur lui. il fut retenu par les bras de bobby et de Sam.

_- Allez calme toi, ce n'est pas si grave_

_- Sammy, essaye seulement de sortir un son qui ressemble à un rire et je te le fais ravaler avec mon couteau ! ça n'a rien de drôle !_

_- Ok, allez balthazar, la plaisanterie a assez duré, rends lui sa forme humaine de ton plein grès sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'y contraindre_ dit le plus jeune en montrant l'anneau qu'il portait à son doigt.

_- Super, sammy! donne-moi l'anneau, je vais en faire un excellent usage. Tu vas me le payer au centuple._

_- Non Dean, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée étant donné ton état d'esprit. On en a discuté, le plus sage est que je le garde pour l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ou le cacher ou mieux comment le détruire. Au cas où je peterais les plombs, vous savez toujours comment me le retirer. Balhtazar à toi de jouer_

L'ange blond bougonna

_- Tu es sur ? je trouve que ça le mettait plutôt en valeur. Ok, ok. C'est fait. Mais ne m'en demandez pas plus ! je me casse d'ici, et toi tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mail à mon petit frère sinon, ce que je viens de te faire ne sera qu'une douce plaisanterie par rapport à ce que je te ferai subir._

_- Bon bah, si tu n'as plus besoin de nous on te laisse te reposer tranquillement toussota Bobby. C'est pas tout ça, mais c'est un peu le bordel. il y a pas mal de choses à remettre en ordre_

Dean vit son frère et son père de substitution quitter la chambre avec étonnement… beaucoup trop d'information.. pas assez de précisions.. c'était trop et trop peu pour son esprit à peine réveillé. Soudain, il sentit des mains sur son corps et se jeta en arrière, avant de s'apercevoir que son ange était entrain de déboutonner doucement sa chemise. Ses mouvements avaient réveillé quelque chose en lui mais il ne sentait pas encore au sommet de se forme, ne savait pas où se situer par rapport à ses sentiments et restait en colère contre lui suite à sa fuite… En clair, même si au grand jamais, il n'avait imaginé un jour que ça serait lui qui dirait ça, il fallait qu'ils parlent !

_- Euh, cass.. je ne veux pas te casser dans ton élan, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment._

_- Bien sûr que si Dean ! Sam m'a montré comment prendre soin de toi sans mes pouvoirs angéliques._

_- Oh.._

Dean se rendait compte de sa bévue. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que Castiel soit aussi entreprenant.. pourquoi cela le décevait-il autant alors qu'il avait été aussi avide de l'arrêter quelques minutes auparavant. Il se faisait l'impression d'être une midinette.. un pas en avant et deux arrières….

Bon il était fatigué, les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, autant profiter de ce qui lui était proposé.

Il sentit les doigts de son ange sur son torse, une douce caresse ne procurant que douceur et soulagement. L'ange faisait glisser avec une délicatesse infinie un coton sur sa blessure avant d'y reposer un bandage. Il se pencha sur lui et le souleva contre lui pour faire coulisser le bandage tout autour de son torse. Cette proximité provoqua quelques sueurs dans le corps du chasseur…

_- Ça y est, je pense avoir respecté le protocole dit fièrement l'ange.. sauf.._

Il se pencha vers le blessé et colla rapidement ses lèvres conte les siennes. Dean, un premier temps décontenancé, ne perdit pas l'occasion de répondre à ce baiser. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il commença à mordiller les lèvres de son vis vis, beaucoup moins expérimenté. Celui-ci lâcha un doux gémissement et écarta ses lèvres, en accordant ainsi l'entrée. Un baiser passionné, semblant durer une éternité s'en suivi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration.

_- Ouah, pas que ça me déplaise, mais tu soignes toujours de cette façon-là Cass ?_

_- Enfin Sam et Bobby m'ont dit que c'était comme ça que vous pratiquiez_

_- Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'il se foutait de toi ?_

_- .. vous faites tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas , que je ne me suis pas posé la question. Et puis, ça avait l'air de te faire du bien au début. Tu te réchauffais et tu semblais retrouver de la vigueur_ dit l'ange en rougissant.

_- Cass, ce baiser m'a effectivement plu mais il faut qu'on parle d'abord. Et crois-moi c'est très rare que je dise ce genre de choses. Habituellement je privilégie plutôt l'action à la parole mais je veux savoir pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça ? je croyais que tu me faisais un minimum confiance._

_- J'ai confiance en toi mais je voulais vous protéger et je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi. je suis conscient de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin et je ne veux pas te priver de quoique ce soit qui puisse te rendre heureux._

_- Oula.. ! tu parles de quoi là ? d'une jolie petite maison avec une petite femme aimante et de beaux enfants ? franchement Cass, tu crois que Sam ou moi espérons encore avoir le droit à ce genre de vie ? ça fait des années que nous savons que nous ne finirons pas notre vie dans une jolie petite maison dans la prairie. Etant donné nos activités, on sait très bien qu'on risque notre vie à chaque instant et il n'est pas question d'entrainer un gamin là-dedans. Du coup je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète de ce côté ! par contre je reste encore en colère contre toi. Comment as-tu pu te mettre en danger comme ça, te sauver comme un gamin à cause de quelques mots surpris ?_

_- J'admets que ce n'étais pas très judicieux mais tes remarques étaient très blessantes_

_- Tu sais pourtant que la délicatesse et moi ça fait deux, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je change du jour au lendemain mais je te promets de faire des efforts. Par contre je pensais que tu me faisais un minimum confiance et je trouve ça vexant que tu doutes de moi aussi vite_

_- Non, ce n'est pas…_

_- Si c'est comme ça je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut espérer construire ensemble_

L'ange palissait au fur et à mesure. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à blesser son protégé et à tout compromettre entre eux. Est-ce qu'il avait vécu toutes ses dernières épreuves pour rien ?

Dean eut un léger sentiment de culpabilité quand il se rendit compte de la facilité avec laquelle il manipulait son ange. Il se rendait compte que c'était mal mais s'il voulait faire évoluer les choses entre eux, il devait s'assurer qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il arrête de douter de lui.

_- Dean, je suis désolé, tu sais bien que je n'ai voulu te faire ressentir ça. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ?_ supplia l'ange en se rapprochant encore de lui.

_- N'importe quoi ?_ demanda le chasseur en dissimulant un sourire presque sadique qui ne rassura pas son ange mais celui-ci maintint son offre en opinant de la tête.

Il eut instant d'hésitation, pour une fois qu'il pouvait demander n'importe quoi à Castiel, c'était vraiment tentant, il sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie réagir … Il n'avait jamais été réputé pour être un gentleman en la matière et, il y encore peu, il aurait sauté sur une proposition aussi alléchante même s'il était faite si innocemment….

Parceque l'ange ne devait certainement avoir idée des pensées et images qui s'étaient instantanément formées dans l'esprit du brun quand il avait entendu cette promesse. Avoir l'ange entièrement à sa merci.. humm

Le chasseur se secoua, non il avait assez déconné, ils allaient faire les choses correctement et voir s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de sérieux entre eux, pas juste une histoire de désir qu'ils regretteraient une fois qu'il l'aurait assouvi.

_- Très bien Cass, tu me dois une soirée entre mecs autour d'une bonne bière, juste tous les deux dès que je serai un peu remis. Ça te convient ?_

Bon ce n'était pas un romantique diner aux chandelles dans un restaurant gastronomique mais en même temps, l'ange n'avait pas vraiment besoin de manger et Dean ne savourait réellement que les hamburger et ne saurait pas quel couvert utiliser pour manger quoi.

Il eut presque l'impression de voir passer un éclair de déception dans le regard bleu mais il avait certainement mal interprété.

_- Oui très bien, je te laisse te reposer alors_ hésita-t-il en se reculant un peu.

Le brun eut du mal à résister à la tentation de le retenir et de coller sa bouche contre la sienne, de sentir sa chaleur réconfortante contre son cœur. Mais il avait promis d'y aller doucement et après tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant qu'il était entre les mains d'Alastair, il avait besoin de tendresse et non pas d'assouvir les tensions sexuelles d'un chasseur un peu trop obsédé.

Il valait mieux qu'il ne l'ait pas en permanence près de lui, sinon ses bonnes résolutions allaient voler en éclat.

_- Ok, Sam et Bobby vont s'occuper de moi, ils ont l'habitude, je suis sûr que tu as pleins de choses à faire, remettre en ordre le paradis, faire un peu de paperasse. On dit qu'on se retrouve ici même dans une semaine et je t'emmènerai passer la meilleure soirée de ta vie,_ dit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

_- Comme tu veux, à bientôt_ répondit l'ange avant de sortir.

_- Oh Cass, tu as revu Cyrielle ? elle s'en est sortie ?_

_- Oui Dean_, lui répondit l'ange avec un pincement au cœur. _Elle a décidé de partir en mission dans une zone reculée pour méditer sur ses erreurs. Désolé tu ne la reverras pas de sitôt_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…_

Mais l'ange était déjà parti.

* * *

Je publierai le dernier chapitre jeudi prochain (sauf si vous arrivez à me motiver pour poster plus vite)avec un petit lemon.


	15. Chapter 15

_Un énorme merci à celle qui m'ont soutenue et encouragée et plus particulièrement à IGNIS qui est là depuis le début, merci pour tes reviews.(et oui j'ai besoin d'être motivée). j'ai eu du mal à boucler mais je suis finallement assez contente de cette fin._

_j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_c'était une de mes premières fics, expérience intéressante, excitante et frustrante à la fois._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement, tout était vraiment très calme et ce soir, le chasseur tournait presque en rond. Il attendait avec impatience l'ange qu'il n'avait pas revu de la semaine. Il avait presque des sueurs comme à son premier rencard, sauf qu'à son premier rencard il avait treize ans.

Un bruissement d'aile caractéristique se fit entendre et Castiel apparu. Le brun se tourna vers lui et fut un instant ébahi du spectacle. Le chatain avait abandonné son habituel costume de colombo pour un petit pantalon noir moulant admirablement ses formes élancées. Une chemise noire légèrement entrouverte lui donnait l'air diablement sexy.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait proposé de sortir déjà ? le jeter sur un lit et le dévorer lui paraissait une bien meilleur idée. Non, il devait rester concentré sur l'objectif et commencer leur relation sur des bases saines, ce n'était pas un de ses coups d'un soir après tout.

- _ Ouah tu es super classe, tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes ! pourquoi lui avait-il dit cette connerie, c'était surtout sa tête à lui qu'il faisait tourner._

- _Merci Dean, tu veux aller où ?_

L'ange restait étonnement froid et distant ? Est ce qu'il commençait déjà à regretter leur relation ? Lui et ses foutus principes ! Dean se promit de tout faire pour ne pas le laisser reculer.

- _J'ai repéré un petit bar pas très loin d'ici. En route et c'est moi qui conduit ! Interdiction de toucher à mon bébé une nouvelle fois._

Ils montèrent rapidement en voiture et le trajet se déroula dans un silence presque pesant, parsemé ci et là d'une petit blague deaniesque. Heureusement que le bar n'était vraiment pas très loin. Ils y pénétrèrent rapidement.

Un bar tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel avec sa lumière tamisée qui, additionnée au léger nuage de fumée, permettait d'obtenir une ambiance plutôt intime. Avec un peu d'alcool, l'ainé des winchester espérait que son ange allait se détendre. Il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras en descendant de voiture pour le réconforter d'un malaise dont il ignorait la cause. Mais il n'avait pas voulu mettre à mal la fierté de son protecteur et se disait que, si le problème venait de lui, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Il commanda deux bières et, pour éviter un silence gênant, il proposa une partie de billard. Castiel le suivait tel un automate, ce qui commençait prodigieusement le chasseur. Au bout de quelques parties, et quelques verres, il sentait sa colère monter. S'il ne voulait pas venir pourquoi avoir accepté l'invitation ? Ah oui, il lui avait un peu forcé la main mais alors peut-être avait-il tout simplement mal interprété les propos de l'ange. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour qu'il avait eu peur de perdre mais juste leur relation amicale.

Bon il allait falloir qu'ils parlent mais avant Dean devait se calmer. Il prétexta une envie physiologique pour s'esquiver un moment et prendre l'air.

Il fallait qu'il se calme pour éviter de s'énerver trop vite, après tout, il ne lui avait rien promis et même s'il s'était rapproché par un moment (et bien plus que rapprochés comme ses agréables souvenirs le prouvaient), il connaissait assez l'ange pour savoir qu'il pouvait vouloir faire marche arrière à tout moment. Dans ce cas-là, il s'était promis de ne pas détruire ce qui existait déjà entre eux. Quoiqu'il arrive son amitié était précieuse même s'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de ressentir ce petit creux dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il le verrait.

Il rentra dans le bar calmé et déterminé. En avisant l'endroit où il avait laissé son ami, il se rendit compte que le siège était désert. Ben voilà qu'il prenait des initiatives maintenant ! Où était-il passé ?

Le regard du chasseur fit le tour de la salle en vain. Le bar n'était pourtant pas bondé.

Trois ivrognes avachis sur le comptoir entrain d'échanger quelques histoires sans queue ni tête.

Un groupe de jeune gens attablés en train de s'esclaffer bruyamment, les lieux de détente devaient être très limités dans le coin.

Et, dans un recoin un peu plus sombre, un mec avachi sur une forme pantelante entrain de lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Ils avaient l'air de prendre du bon temps, eux pensa le chasseur en soupirant. Il pouvait presque entendre les gémissement de plaisir d'ici.

Mais ? cette voix ? Cette stature ? ! Cette veste de capitaine US, cette coupe de cheveux qui laissait penser qu'il sortait de la plus grande baise de sa vie ? C'était le mec qui avait déjà fait du gringue à SON ange. Comment les avait-il retrouvés ? Et pourquoi sa langue était-elle dans la bouche de Castiel ? Cette fois ce ne fut pas de la jalousie qu'il ressentit mais de la peine.

La réaction fut cependant la même, il ne put s'en empêcher, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de regard sur les fréquentations de l'ange. Il tira brusquement le gars louche en arrière.

L'autre se retourna et lui lança un sourire arrogant au possible.

- _Tu comptes me faire le coup à chaque fois ? je te l'ai laissé assez longtemps maintenant laisse nous nous amuser._

- _Comment peux-tu parler de Cass ainsi ce n'est pas un objet ? d'abord lâche le un peu s'énerva le chasseur en tirant son ange derrière lui._

- _C'est bon Dean calme toi, il ne m'a rien fait… de mal_

- _Attends je te laisse 5 minutes et tu te retrouves presque à te faire prendre par cet inconnu. _

- _Ce n'est pas un inconnu, c'est Jack, on s'est déjà rencontré.._

- _Justement, comment tu nous as retrouvé ?_

- _Une âme aussi belle que celle de Castiel rayonne à travers la nuit, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre le chemin qu'elle m'indiquait répondit le capitaine avec un sourire charmeur._

- _Arrêtes tes contes pour petite fille et réponds-moi_

- _Non sans rire, j'avais envie de te revoir Castiel et j'ai un ou deux petits appareils qui permettent de suivre les mouvements dans les flux supernaturels et tu sembles particulièrement facile à suivre._

- _Je ne comprends pas tout mais lâche nous tu veux ?_

- _Ce n'est pas à toi de décider mais à ton « ami »_

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers l'ange qui semblait un peu perdu.

- _Mais enfin Dean je ne fais que ce que tu attendais de moi, je trouve quelqu'un pour expérimenter les relations humaines. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? on est ici pour passer un moment tous les deux, apprendre à se connaitre et toi tu roules des pelles à la première raclure venue_

- _Et ! fais attention ou tu pourrais le regretter, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable gamin._

- _Tu m'as parfaitement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi et maintenant tu m'emmènes ici, je pensais que tu voulais que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour… m'initier. _

Le chasseur était perdu

- _Attends je sais que ce n'est pas un endroit super romantique mais je voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre avant d'aller plus loin._

_Cette fois-ci c'est l'ange qui parut perplexe_

- _Dean, moi je te connais depuis toujours, je te surveille depuis que tu es né mais j'aurais pu comprendre que toi, tu ais besoin de plus de temps. Après tout ça ne fait que 4 ans qu'on se connait. Mais j'ai bien vu tous tes gestes de dégout à chaque fois que je t'approchais. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un homme ? ou alors … il sembla hésité. Tu me trouves trop sale après ce qu'Alastair m'a fait demanda doucement l'ange avec tant de douleur dans le regard._

Le chasseur ne put résister en voyant la tristesse et le peur dans les yeux de l'ange et le ramena contre lui, lui caressant doucement le dos comme pour calmer un enfant.

- _Bien sûr que non, Cass. J'ai toujours autant envie de toi mais qu'est ce qui a pu te faire penser ça ?_

- _Quand je t'ai embrassé tu m'as repoussé, tu n'as plus essayé de me toucher une seule fois par la suite et tu m'as même demandé de ne plus t'approcher de la semaine pour finalement m'emmener ici. Que voulais-tu que je pense ? je t'avais promis de faire ce que tu voulais pour me rattraper, c'est ce que j'ai fait._

Ils avaient vraiment de sérieux problèmes de communication, il allait falloir pas mal de temps pour apprendre à se faire confiance et ne plus interpréter les choses aussi rapidement. En attendant, Dean connaissait la meilleure façon de communiquer ses sentiments.

Il se rapprocha de l'ange et souleva son menton pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux toujours aussi expressifs, trop expressifs. Que de questions, de doutes, de douleur et aussi…d'envie, de passion.

Le chasseur caressa doucement sa joue, ce qui provoqua un léger frisson dans tout le corps de son protecteur, il avait l'impression que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de geste tendre envers lui. C'est vrai que, si sa captivité n'avait paru durer que quelques heures à Dean, Castiel avait en fait été torturé pendant des jours et des jours. Il devait avoir besoin de tendresse et de réconfort.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les celles de l'ange en un geste très tendre. Celui-ci se colla aussitôt contre lui, quémandant plus de contact. Ce mouvement réveilla le désir du brun, qui n'était jamais très loin et attendait depuis un moment d'être assouvi.

Il mordilla doucement la lèvre de son protecteur qui gémit et entrouvrit la bouche. Dean passa sa main dernière sa nuque le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Les langues se frôlèrent, des gémissements de plus en plus forts se faisaient entendre, les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques. Le chasseur appuyait fermement son corps contre celui de l'ange, langoureusement imbriqué l'un dans l'autre comme si ça avait toujours été leur place. Une de ses jambes frôlait l'entrejambe de son partenaire qui semblait plus que réceptif à ses attentions.

- _Hum, hum … je suis désolé de vous interrompre _

- _Non, tu ne l'es pas du tout .. jack c'est ça ? répondit Dean agacé_

- _En fait non, répondit l'homme avec un de ses sourires étincelants. Je ne suis pas du style à m'accrocher…_

- _Si peu grogna le chasseur.._

- _Si tu es sur de ton choix Castiel, je te laisse tranquille mais tu perds au change je t'assure_

- _Désolé Jack mais.._

- _C'est bon j'ai compris.. bonne soirée alors répondit le capitaine en se retournant_

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'il sentait déjà des bras l'enlacer.

- _Et si tu nous amenais dans un endroit plus calme lui souffla son protégé à l'oreille, je n'aurai pas la patience de rentrer en voiture_

Un bruissement d'ailes plus tard et ils étaient de retour au gite, plus précisément dans la chambre de Dean qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Ses mains passèrent rapidement sous la chemise de Castiel qui frissonna quand il le sentit caresser doucement son torse. Quand cette même main passa la barrière du jean et de son boxer pour lui caresser les fesses, l'ange gémit.

La chasseur entreprit de le déshabiller doucement et l'invita à s'allonger sur le lit. _Il embrassait le torse délicat mais musclé de de mille baisers. Sa bouche rencontra deux pectoraux qu'il caressa d'un toucher léger avec ses lèvres, puis il reprit ses baisers. Il embrassa une gorge d'où s'échappait de merveilleux sons rauque. _

_- Dean…souffla Castiel_

Le chasseur se rapprocha plus du corps de l'ange et leurs langues se mélangèrent avidement. Leur désir se frottait l'un contre l'autre, impatient.

Dean grogna et poussa castiel contre le lit pour se mettre au-dessus de lui.

Leur regards se croisèrent, l'ainé des winchester voulait être sûr que son ange ne le regretterait mais il ne vit que le désir et la certitude dans son regard.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, laissant le désir monter petit à petit.

Castiel voulait plus, il était prêt.

Pour le faire comprendre à son protégé qu'il sentait encore hésitant à se lancer de peur de le faire fuir, il commença à le déshabiller maladroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve tous les deux qu'avec un boxer pour tout vêtement.

Le chasseur avait repris sa position au-dessus de l'ange, ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, les mouvements de plus en plus précipité.

L'ange n'avait jamais connu une telle volupté, une telle passion, il se cambra quand Dean caressa un de ses tétons déjà durci. Leurs érections se frôlèrent à ce moment déclenchant des ondes de plaisirs dans tout son corps.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement rauque qui stimula encore plus son partenaire.

Ils se frottaient, affamés l'un de l'autre. Castiel touchait encore et encore la peau si mate de son compagnon, tout à sa découverte du corps humain et des sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Dean descendait doucement ses mains qui s'étaient attardées sur le ventre de l'ange jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent la barrière du boxer qu'il passa sans aucune hésitation. Il n'était plus temps de revenir en arrière, il avait trop envie de posséder son ange.

Il caressa le sexe tendu de son partenaire qui rejeta la tête en arrière retenant un cri de plaisir. Il ne savait plus où il était, perdu dans toutes ses sensations.

Dean n'avait pas une grande expérience en matière de relation entre hommes mais il s'était documenté pendant cette semaine (ok il avait maté des pornos gay) et savait qu'il devait bien le préparer pour qu'il ne souffre pas même s'il espérait que sa nature angélique le rendrait moins sensible à la douleur. Il tira une fiole de lubrifiant dont il s'enduisit les doigts qu'il fit pénétrer doucement dans l'antre vierge. L'ange fut un instant gêné par cette intrusion mais les va et vient sur son membre le ramenèrent rapidement à des sensations plus agréables.

Une fois la gêne passée il trouva même le geste plutôt plaisant et lorsqu'un deuxième doigt fut introduit, il commença à éprouver du plaisir et sa température sembla grimper en flèche. Dean poursuivit consciencieusement sa préparation même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Voir son ange bouger de façon aussi indécente, le visage rougit par le plaisir et les yeux dans le vague le rendait fou de désir.

Il retira son boxer et plaça son sexe entre les cuisses de l'ange qui le regardait les yeux totalement noir de plaisir et lui fit signe d'y aller.

Lentement, il s'introduit dans ce fourreau de chair qu'il sentait se contracter autour de lui.

_- Castiel…gémit le chasseur_

L'ange avait grimacé en sentant le sexe commencer à le pénétrer. Mais en regardant le visage de Dean tordu par le plaisir et quand celui-ci souffla son nom, l'ange sentit une grande bouffée de chaleur qui l'emplit entier au moment où Dean entra complétement en lui.

Le chasseur se pencha pour embrasser son amant et leur ballet commença.

Leurs bouches se scellèrent une nouvelle fois alors que Drean allait et venait. Sous les coups brusquent, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le chasseur n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Leur désir montait, montait. Tout comme les cris de castiel mais aucun d'eux ne s'inquiéta de ce que les autres pourraient penser s'ils les entendaient.

- _Dean, c'est … humm oh fais le encore supplia l'ange d'une voix rauque qui rendit fou son compagnon_

Ses reins s'enflammèrent et ses coups redoublèrent s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, touchant ce qui donnait tant de plaisir au brun.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui leurs parurent une éternité, Castiel se tendit avant de se libérer sur son ventre. Son protégé le suivit de peu dans l'orgasme.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans bouger, reprenant leur respiration, jusqu'à ce que la position devienne inconfortable, surtout pour Castiel.

Ils se séparèrent pour se retrouver aussitôt lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dean était peu habitué aux gestes de tendresse mais là, cela lui paraissait normal, sa place naturelle.

- _Dean, ouah c'était génial… tu es vraiment merveilleux_

- _Pour moi aussi mon ange, c'était merveilleux et ce n'est que le début.. je suis sûr qu'on peut faire mieux avec un peu d'entrainement lui répondit le chasseur en l'embrassant._

Le lendemain Dean se réveilla de bonne humeur, il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Castiel entrain de l'observer un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- _Bonjour, bien dormi_

- _Très bien, et toi ? _

- _Tu sais bien que les anges ne dorment_

- _Oh et qu'est-ce que tu as fait_

- _Je t'ai regardé_

- _Pas bien passionnant comme activité_

- _Si tu veux m'en proposer une autre_

- _Ce n'est pas possible, je t'ai transformé en obsédé sexuel, je suis un démon dit le chasseur en l'attirant à lui._

Son ventre gargouilla

- _Euh je crois qu'il va falloir que je reprenne un peu de forces avant._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi besoin de récupérer encore un peu. Ta fougue a laissé quelques traces à un certain endroit de mon anatomie_

- _Oh désolé, Cass, c'est douloureux ?_

- _Ça vaut le coup ne t'inquiète pas répondit l'ange en souriant._

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la cuisine et parurent presque surpris lorsqu'ils virent Sam et bobby leur adresser un grand sourire.

Tout à leur bonheur ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur terre.

Ils s'attablèrent, Dean défiant du regard Sam ou Bobby de faire le moindre commentaire.

- _Alors la soirée fut bonne à ce qu'il semble. C'est pas beau de dévergonder une créature angélique tu sais ? retentit une tierce personne._

- _Putain Crowley ! qu'est ce qu'il fait encore là celui-là ? ça coupe carrément l'appétit ! Bobby tu n'étais pas censé remettre en place les pièges anti-démon ?_

- _Oui Bobby-chéri pourquoi j'ai pu rentrer ici aussi facilement que dans un moulin ? Tu avais juste envie de me revoir, avoue ? ricana le démon avec un clin d'œil en direction du vieux chasseur_

- _En fait c'est de la faute de Balthazar, il se sert du refuge pour amener sa conquête du moment., bougonna le vieux chasseur._

- _Et il ne peut pas l'emmener ailleurs ? et quel rapport avec les pièges anti-démon là ? balthazar est un ange ? enfin il en a le titre même si je le verrai plutôt jouer dans l'équipe de l'autre malade dit l'ainé des winchester en regardant le roi des enfers._

- _Et bien, en fait il a l'air d'être plus ou moins en couple avec un certain démon de notre connaissance._

- _Quoi crowley et balthazar ?!_

- _Ne m'insulte pas le singe ! s'insurgea l'ange en question en pénétrant dans la salle avec à son bras une Meg souriante._

- _Je crois que je vais vraiment vomir…_

- _Remets toi winchester envoya Meg, je sais que tu es déçu de ne pas avoir pu m'avoir pour toi tout seul mais il faudra t'y faire._

- _Enfin je croyais que tu craquais sur Cass ?_

- _Non mon cœur, on essayait juste de vous donner un coup de pouce, et reconnais que la jalousie n'est pas toujours si mauvaise conseillère. Moi je préfère les hommes un peu moins innocents que ton ange et plus expérimentés. Et en la matière Batlhazar répond à toutes mes espérances. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser goulu sur les lèvres de l'ange._

- _Allez faire ça ailleurs._

- _Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là au fait ? tu n'as pas un enfer à remettre sur pied_

- _Justement, j'ai réuni mes équipes de directions, remis un peu sur pied les objectifs du management, bon il a fallu torturer un ou deux démons pour l'exemple mais maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Et je me suis dit que j'allais apporter un petit cadeau pour les noces de nos tourtereaux dit-il en tendant un paquet vers Dean et Castiel._

Dean secoua la tête de désespoir. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore pu inventer ? Les deux amants se regardèrent.

- _Ok c'est moi qui ouvre mais s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, rappelle-toi que Sam a toujours le sceau de Salomon et qu'il est capable de te faire souffrir milles tortures pour me venger._

- _Ce manque de confiance est navrant soupira Crowley avec un lueur d'amusement dans les yeux._

Le chasseur ouvrit précautionneusement le cadeau, pour découvrir une petite boite en carton qu'il ouvrit avec encore plus d'appréhension. Une drôle d'odeur en émanait. Il se recula soudainement

- _Putain mais tu es taré, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

- _Lors de ma remise à niveau, j'ai dû découper en morceau mon ancien maitre des tortures, je me suis dit qu'un petit souvenir de lui vous ferez plaisir ?_

- _Ce sont les mains d'Alastair dans cette boite demanda Castiel d'une voix blanche ?_

- _Bingo ! comme ça on est quitte répondit le démon en se levant. Au fait, si on se croise à nouveau, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire de cadeaux, la trêve est terminée ajouta-t-il en disparaissant comme il était apparu._

Castiel gardait le visage baissé vers le paquet. Les plaies n'étaient pas encore totalement refermées, il avait encore l'impression de pouvoir ressentir la souffrance que lui avait fait endurer le démon. Dean lui-même se souvenait bien trop clairement à son gout des années de tortures qu'il avait subi quand il était en enfer.

- _On va faire un feu de joie ? proposa le chasseur pour exorciser toutes ces souffrances._

- _Un feu de joie ? demanda l'ange. D'habitude il faut plutôt du bois pour faire un feu. Je ne savais pas que vous saviez faire du feu avec des sentiments_

- _C'est une expression cass, c'est tout._

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous devant un joli feu de bois. Des années de scoutisme avaient au mois servi à ça !

Et alors qu'ils regardaient la boite bruler, le chasseur enlaça discrètement et tendrement les doigts de son protecteur. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui et ils échangèrent des vœux silencieux, promesses de tendresse, de soutien et de passion.

Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient doués, ni l'un ni l'autre pour les mots mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Pas de faux discours, de fausses promesses d'amour éternel parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le doux pays des bisounours et qu'avec la vie qu'ils menaient, ils avaient des chances de ne pas vivre des jours paisibles et calmes ensemble.

Juste un regard, pour dire à son ange combien il tenait à lui, qu'il serait toujours là pour le réconforter quand il douterait ou juste qu'il aurait besoin de chaleur humaine et qu'il lui serait fidèle, qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui l'attendrait.

Juste un regard, pour dire qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, que les nuits solitaire dans les motels ne seraient qu'un lointain pour le chasseur, que,l'ange serait toujours présent pour l'envelopper de ses ailes. C'était après tout une autre façon d'aimer mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était agréable.

The end ou à suivre ailleurs...

Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
